


To Mend A Soul

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancetale, Drama, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Multi, Undertale AU, pappyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 63,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Frisk is determined to save every monster. This includes the former prince, but Frisk needs help; she turns to Sans to get her back safely into the underground. Things don't quite go to plan from the start and Sans isn't so sure he'll still have his sanity once they've accomplished this mission that Frisk is set on completing...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between me and Shippo7842. It started on DA and I'm reposting it here. 
> 
> This takes place in Dancetale, if you do not like that au or do not like the ships in the tags then please reconsider reading this piece. Also, It's only the two of us who have done editing on this story (mostly as we wrote it) so if there are errors please feel to point out what we've missed.
> 
> WARNING: END OF GAME SPOILERS! If you have not completed the game or at least seen it done to completion, do not read this work unless you want the ending to be spoiled.

Frisk couldn’t believe it. Here they were together all of them…. no not all them. She couldn’t help but glance behind her wondering.  _Is Asriel alive? I have gotten to know his evil counterpart over the last couple resets and now I know the whole truth. Through Chara’s memories I know what happened to them. I should be happy but I can’t._  All around her were happy faces but to see that Toriel would never get to hold her son, to love her son as she had shown Frisk. It tore her from the inside. She couldn’t let them know how she was feeling this is supposed to be a joyous occasion after all.  _I can feel their eyes on me._  Frisk felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up she can see Toriel was looking at her. She hadn’t realized it, but the others had disappeared while she had been lost in thought. Frisk hadn’t been completely oblivious, but her mind had been so focused inward that she’d not really registered what it was her friends had said before they’d headed down the mountain and now it was just her and Toriel who was looking at her with that kind smile that she remembered from when they had first met.

 

“Frisk. You came from this world, right... ? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?” Frisk met her eyes, thinking about what it was that she had just said and what it could mean. As she thought about it, she realized that she was presented with a choice. She knew that Toriel had wanted her to stay with her in the Ruins, but she had opted to leave the goat monster despite everything so that things could be as they were now. There was also the possibility though that she would not stay with Toriel. Did she have some place to be besides with the goat monster that had been so caring and motherly from the start? The answer was an obvious one. No, she didn’t. She wanted to stay with Toriel. The only mother figure she could remember.

 

"I want to stay with you."

 

“What? Frisk... You really are a funny child, if you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened.”  That was the point though, wasn’t it?   
“It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind.” She chuckled a little.   
“Well...  I suppose, if you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?” That sounded nice.   
“Now, come along.” She took Frisk’s hand.   
“Everyone is waiting for us.”  She began to lead her down the same path the others had disappeared down. Frisk knew that this was going to be a new start for her monster friends and her new mom. She just hoped that the humans were as ready for the monsters as the monsters had been ready to return to the surface.


	2. Plans

It had been a rough transition between the monsters and the humans. When Frisk and the rest of the monsters arrived at first they were hesitant of having monsters amongst them. Soon through the power of dance it became clear the intentions of the monsters. Some humans still didn’t accept them but in Frisk’s opinion ‘As long as her family is happy that is all that matters.’ Toriel opened a dance studio teaching kids how to dance. Frisk teaches there and enjoys hanging out with kids of both monsters and children. The kids brought out the best side of Toriel and made her heart fill with joy. Toriel often find herself thinking about what it would be like if Asriel was still around. Would he be on broadway or help with the school? He would be only a little older than Frisk. Frisk was currently 19 and Asriel would be 24. Had it been over 10 years since he died? Toriel couldn’t help but be a little sad about that and Frisk knew. In fact Frisk wanted to do something nice for Toriel for taking such good care of her. She had been taking on extra teaching courses just to make the extra income for a memorial to Asriel. It had been something that Frisk had been planning for a while now. Not only would this symbolize the love of a son but the beginning of the relationship for monsters and humans.

 

_Asriel isn’t dead._  A recurring thought that crossed Frisk’s mind. Frisk wanted to tell Toriel but what would be the lesser of two evils, knowing your son is forever trapped below as a flower or thinking him dead? It is easy to say ‘It is better to have a son than nothing,’ but than again this is the same goat lady that hit him with a fire blast. How guilty would she feel and how many times had she done it outside of Frisk’s prescience? No, until Frisk could figure out how to save Asriel he will need to stay dead until she can go back to the underground.

 

Frisk would need a certain skeleton’s teleporting powers to get back below, but she hadn’t seen him since the barrier broke almost 5 years ago. Frisk was just an annoying little child to him - at least that was the impression she’d gotten. The brothers had moved to the big city for Papyrus and Mettaton’s dancing routine, which was unique to say the least. It did bring in a crowd and the most importantly they seemed to have fun. Sans, on the other hand, kind of disappeared. Frisk didn’t know if he still danced as much as he used to or not. Not that she’d ever seen him dance, only really heard he could. All she knew for sure was that she missed her best friend and it was already painful enough not to see him, but not to hear from them as well hurt her to the core. With the event quickly approaching Frisk started to make arrangements for everyone to meet up with Toriel and Frisk at Mt. Ebott. This whole event was an expensive venture but if it all went to plan it would be worth it. When the event came up Frisk had to convince Toriel to go up Mt. Ebott. It was not exactly a surprise party but maybe with the monument and seeing old friends it will make her feel feel better. Frisk told Toriel that she wanted to go up to Mt. Ebott just to get away from the city for awhile.

 

“Frisk I don’t know my child… I rather stay here and teach the children.” The pain behind Toriel’s eyes was so obvious, she wasn’t even hiding it anymore.  

 

“Come on mom please do it for me…. Besides you need to take a break…” Frisk said trying to convince Toriel to come along. She eventually gave in and went with her up Mt. Ebott. Where hopefully everyone will be. 


	3. Mourning the Dead

Frisk helped Toriel up the lift station that they placed soon after the monsters was released. As the lift went up they got to observe such a gorgeous view. It was still tense between them though because Toriel still didn’t like the fact of going back to Mt. Ebott. As they reached the summit of the mountain Frisk offered her hand out to Toriel down and she took it gracefully. They got past the tree grove where the memorial stood and the gang was all there. Toriel was truly moved by the site of her old friends and the beautiful statue of a upside down heart. The statue had a description engraved “This memorial is for every monster soul lost their life and for the hope that one day peace amongst both humans and monsters alike.” Yellow flowers were planted around the memorial. Frisk couldn’t plant the golden flowers from the underground above ground since they are so poisonous and she couldn’t risk a incident like Chara's to happen again. It still looked beautiful. Frisk spotted Papyrus hanging out with Mettaton and immediately went over to say hi. She hugged Papyrus from behind who jumped a little but he swift moves turned quickly back to Frisk grabbing her hand twirling her into his arm. Swiftly like he does in his tango moves.

“WHY HELLO HUMAN HOW ARE YOU? THIS IS SUCH A LOVELY EVENT. THANK YOU FOR INVITING US.”

“No problem Papyrus. I missed you guys.” Frisk says as she was being released by Papyrus grasp also nodding towards Mettaton as a hello. 

“How is your dance routine with Mettaton going?”

“SPLENDIDLY! AFTER ALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A PARTICIPANT.” 

“Indeed, it is going fabulous. How are you Frisk, darling? Well I hope.” Frisk nodded.

“IT’S WONDERFUL TO SEE EVERYONE HERE!” 

“I’ll second that!” Undyne agreed.

 

“I-it’s good to see everyone again.” Alphys didn’t seem as timid as she had been before, but she still did stutter from time to time. While everyone seemed to gather around Frisk to talk, Sans watched the group in silence. Five years. That was a long time for him. For anyone really, but then again he was the only one who was aware of all the resets and timelines thanks to that weed and... well, he hadn’t had a lot of faith in Frisk when he realized they had the same power. He’d been proven wrong when it seemed the child was set on keeping their word to not reset once the barrier was down. Still, he’d be lying if he did say he’d wake up most mornings, staring at his ceiling and expecting to be back underground...  or wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares. Not that he didn’t enjoy being on the surface, far from it; he was happy his brother could live out his dream with Mettaton and the others. Being on the surface, however, came with its own problems and it didn’t make the ones he’d had previously go away. There were nights where things were worse, nights he’d wake up wondering if they were all about to be dusted by their human neighbors... That had been a new, recurring nightmare that had been playing in his mind since they’d moved to the surface. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t fear his nightmares would come true... but he couldn’t tell anyone. After all, who would believe him? Well, no, that wasn’t the issue, it was more like... who would understand.

 

Even knowing that Frisk had the power of determination and could reset, as well as “load” various points in time, known as “saves” ... he wasn’t sure she’d understand. In fact, he’d made a point not to get too close. He hadn’t had much hope when they’d first met. He’d just assumed she was another human passing through, but as he’d followed her - thanks to that promise he’d made before she had fallen - he’d come to see that there was really only one of two outcomes... either she’d kill Asgore and leave them behind or she’d end up dead and break the barrier. Oddly enough, neither of those things had happened. They were on the surface, but she wasn’t dead and she hadn’t killed Asgore either. He wasn’t sure how this had come to be and his memory of the entire event ended with the shock of being captured by that cursed weed... 

 

After that, well, none of them remembered a thing except coming to around Frisk and the flower had been gone. He’d been sure something had happened, but what? Even for all the things he could possibly recall, all the timelines... he couldn’t remember what had happened in that one moment that had led to the barrier being broken. He had a feeling that Frisk had done... something, but what that something was he did not recall. None of them did. Over the years he’d talked to everyone he remembered having been there and not a single monster could recall what had happened that fateful day. The only one he hadn’t asked yet was Frisk. So there he was at the edge away from everyone he didn’t want Frisk to see him. Maybe, it is because he didn’t want to relive those moments again where their “hero” was the villain. It still didn’t stop him glancing at the increasing crowd around what he presumed was Frisk.

 

 _still the center of attention._  He snickered to himself. Finally the crowd seem to depart and Frisk pushed through with a barrage of “sorry” and “excuse me” as she made it through the crowd. Getting to the edge she was glancing around, looking for someone obviously, then her eyes caught sight of Sans and a smile broke out. He couldn’t help but notice how much she had changed. First of all, somehow she was about a  foot taller than him, which he didn’t like too much but secondly … when did she become an adult? It still didn’t stop her from hugging him like they were underground again and she was just that little kid.

“Sans it has been so long! How are you?” Frisk continued to smile as she broke the hug to look at her friend. Should he tell her about how different it is from here, living in the big city that him and Paps lived in now? The fact that he lives like an outcast? Not by humans but by his brother and Mettaton having a relationship? That he hasn’t been dancing as much as he used to because of that? That the fact the nightmares never stopped.... He glanced away breaking the eye contact. Although, in her defense she never had them open at all like most do, but he knew that was just the way she was... had always been.

“i’ve been okay. how about you kiddo?” She snickered she hadn’t called “kiddo,” “kid,” or “child” - outside of her mom- for a long time.

“You gotta be “kid-ding” me about the nickname. I am an adult now you can just call me Frisk you know.” Frisk jokes back hoping to cheer her friend up before asking the favor. It didn’t seem right to just straight out ask. Especially since it had been so long... why had he stayed away so long? Sans laughs a little. 

“okay i should just call you adult-o then.”

“What? No… I rather stick with “kiddo”! At least that makes more sense than being nicknamed adult-o.” She said defiantly only to realize she’d just given him permission to keep calling her kiddo, which had just caused his grin to widen slightly when he knew she’d come to that realization.

“alright you win kiddo.” Sans smirked. Frisk was as easy to tease now as she was when they she was  younger. He couldn’t help but laugh a little, at least that hadn’t changed, despite everything that had. “so kiddo did you ‘ketchup’ with everyone yet?”

She scoffed “No, I appreciate everyone trying to catch up, but today is not suppose to be about me it is supposed to be about Asriel.” 

 

Sans glanced at her wondering how she learned about Asriel. Did Toriel mention him to her? That seemed the only logical way. The day Asriel died was the day Toriel disappeared from the kingdom. That was the last anyone saw her until the release of the barrier, Sans had been pretty young when she’d disappeared from the kingdom, but he hadn’t forgotten her. He hadn’t fully realized though, until he saw her, that his “pun-buddy” was the former queen. 

“this is a real nice memorial for him. Tori looks like she really appreciates it. it’s too bad that he will never got a chance to see this timeline.” Sans glanced towards Toriel and the others who were speaking with her, no-doubt swapping stories of their various trips and latest music to dance to and other such things. She looked happy though, despite the somberness that usually would follow such an occasion.. Frisk started to fidget a bit, she wanted to ask him about going to the underground but she couldn’t outright say it or even the reason why. She wasn’t sure he’d believe her. 

“Sans I need a favor…” Frisk said quietly as not to be heard by any but him. Sans' eyes went dark briefly before returning. What can she ask of him that she didn’t want someone else to hear? That someone else couldn’t do?

“what is it?” 

“Will you meet me here tonight alone?” Wait... was she asking him out on a … date? The idea was snuffed out as soon as it had appeared in his mind. Maybe the others, but not Frisk; she’d been a notorious flirt as a child, he couldn’t fathom her being nervous if that was really the reason she was asking him to meet her. Plus, maybe she just wanted to see the stars? It was a good place to view them... Who was he kidding? It certainly sounded like she might be... but there is a lot of things friends do alone on top of a mountain with a romantic view, right? Who was he trying to convince? _she is asking me out.... i can’t accept this date. i have known her forever, this sort of thing can’t really happen...  plus Tori would kill me if i tried. i’ll just reject her.... gently._ Frisk looked at Sans who hasn’t said or moved for a while got as close to his ear socket and figured he didn’t hear her. 

“Please meet me here tonight, I need you.” A full on blue blush covers Sans face. So many things raced through his skull just then and all of which he was pretty sure would mean he’d be a barbecued skeleton if Toriel could read minds.

 

 _s-she needs me…. not want… needs._  How do you respond to that? _we’re are friends... remember? what can i say that won’t put me in hot water?  “umm hey kid i haven’t seen you forever maybe you are going to fast on the relationship. i am ‘bonely’ too but maybe let’s get coffee first?" no... no dating her is off the table. is it? she is an adult now and her smile could rival the sun.... she’s is kind and generous and- no! no no no...  just kindly reject her offer and get out of there before you make a fool of yourself Sans._ He turned slightly to Frisk, who was mere inches away eyes meeting his eye lights as they both stared just for a second too long as they both take their respected steps back in sudden surprise. He never really looked at her eyes before usually they were pretty much closed. Her eyes were a beautiful yellow like the flowers below and sparkled like starlight...  _screw it. i’ll go on a date with Frisk. Tori can be mad at me but i can’t just let this opportunity pass._

“sure Frisk… i can meet you here.” He tried not to meet her gaze, aware there was still a blush across his cheekbones. .

“Really Sans… You don’t know how relieved to hear you say that you will come. I thought for sure you would say no.” Frisk face broke into a relieved smile that grew in excitement of the fact her friend agreed to meeting her tonight.  He glanced at her than away how long had she been planning to ask him out? _don’t tell me she did all this to see me... but just accepting to meet her makes her this happy? was i that blind to not see what was in front me this whole time? i need to get away before i say something dumb. do I even have a nice outfit at the hotel? should I wear a nice outfit or casual? maybe Paps... oh Asgore... what do i tell him?._

Frisk moved over to him, hugging him tightly, the embrace was warm and seemed to mean so much more than it had before now. His body went to a shock, for a brief moment, when her arms went around him; his arms slowly wrapped around her. He let his head lay onto her shoulder allowing himself to smell her hair. It smelled of watermelons. It was a nice scent that mingled in with the scent of flowers that was always just her, though he wasn’t sure any flower smelled half so sweet.

“i can’t wait until tonight.” Sans whispered into Frisk ear trying to be as flirtatious as he can be. Which Frisk gave the equal response he was looking for 

“Me too.” Frisk broke the hug, leaving a Sans wishing it had lasted just a bit longer. “I should get back to Mom..” He nodded a little before feeling a slight bit of panic when he remembered something vaguely important, he didn’t have Frisk’s phone number. He knew he couldn’t just blurt it out, that would be a little too forward, not to mention sound silly for all the years they’d known one another. _who would have thought that this could happen? that she’d see in anything in me? Sans, focus.._

“hey Frisk.” This gained her full attention as she was still getting use to the fact he decided to call her by her name rather than use the nickname.

 

“Yes Sans?” Why did it now sound so amazing when she said his name when 10 minutes ago it didn’t even stir him beyond the feeling of familiarity? _focus Sans... can’t screw this up, keep your skull on your shoulders and say it right._ He let out a bit of a nervous sigh before holding his cell phone out.

“i lost my number, can i have yours?” He felt relief to see that earned him the smile and laugh he sought. Her laugh has always been something special to him even before all of this. She’d been one of the very few to really appreciate his humor, even when he had only been using it to hide his true feelings about being in the underground and about his life.

“Sure Sans I hope you will be able to find it one day.”  She grabbed his phone and entered her number before handing it back. He laughed at that.

“See you tonight Sans.” She waved at him as she went back to Toriel.  If this wasn’t a memorial where all of his friends and family was he wouldn’t let her leave so easily. Well, not without another embrace anyway, and maybe a small peck... even as his mind fantasized about something other than that he began to question his sanity. What the heck was he thinking all of the sudden? That was way too fast. Still, he couldn’t help how his soul seemed to jump a little in his rib cage at the thought of meeting her later.

_damn it I need to find a better outfit won’t i...._   He considered his current attire, the blue hooded jacket over a white tee and the blue sweats with tennis shoes were great for casual wear and his choice of dance, but... he glanced around and noticed that most everyone else was wearing more fancier outfits... more appropriate attire for the event. She still had came and talked to him and didn’t seem upset. Maybe she prefers this kind of look? How could Frisk make him so confused so fast? Sans found a bench nearby and decided he would just wait there all night. After all, if he was  there he couldn’t be late, right? Besides the view was amazing and so were the skylines. He adored the stars, had since he was just a babybones.  

_tonight is going to be a good night..._  When was the last time he’d thought something like that? He couldn’t really recall even as his mind began to wander what his date would entail for him. He’d never been on a date before that he could remember, not a real one anyway as the idea had never really appealed to him; he’d always been too busy caring for his younger brother for such things. He kind of knew what to expect for one, but that didn’t mean he knew everything about it, there hadn’t been a lot of books on the subject and it certainly - he realized - had not been one he’d pursued. Maybe he should have? 


	4. Is It a Date?

Frisk needed to figure out a way to get her mom to leave without her; even if Frisk was an adult Tori tended to worry a bit much over her sometimes. The idea of telling her that she was hanging out with the skeleton brothers for old time’s sake seemed like a good idea.. It was frustrating that she couldn’t outright tell her the plan, she didn’t like really lying about it but she knew her mother wouldn’t believe her and it would only make her upset. She hoped that since Toriel knew the two brothers, Sans more than Papyrus obviously as the two had been friends long before Frisk had fallen, maybe she could convince her that even if she ended up sleeping over that it would be okay since they likely had a hotel room nearby and Sans - well, he had never broken that promise she’d learned about...  Toriel had trusted him to keep her safe in the underground, surely she would do the same even now. She went up to Toriel, breaking away from the rest of the group momentarily,  who was admiring the memorial. “Hey mom… How are you doing?” Toriel looked at Frisk, her eyes softening immediately.

“This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.” She says as she hugs her daughter.

“I am so glad you like it mom. ... Mom I was wondering if I can hang out with Papyrus, Sans and Mettaton for a while. I haven’t seen them for so long and I missed them like crazy.” Toriel looked at her daughter with a smile. It was hard sometimes to remember that Frisk was now an independent young adult who was kind to a fault. 

“Alright… but promise me you will call me the moment you need anything. Do you know how long you will be gone?” Frisk presumed it would only take a couple of days at most. The underground is not to big to her recollection. 

“3-4 days I think that is how long they are probably going to be here, I hope to spend as much time with them as I can before they go back to the city.”

She nods,  seeming to consider what Frisk is saying for a moment before asking.

“Will you accompany me down or are you going to leave with them?” Frisk glanced at Sans who happened to be looking her way at that moment

“No, I will will go with them okay? Besides it would be rude as a host to leave guests without saying goodbye to everyone.”  Toriel placed her paw on the side of her daughters face, cupping it with gentle affection.

“Thank you will never truly show how I feel today. I am so proud to have you as a daughter.”  A blush covered Frisk face some for the gesture and for the bit of shame she felt in the fact she was still deceiving her for to hopefully make an even happier ending for her.

 

Hours passed, Toriel left with Alphys and Undyne. Asgore had left a few minutes later. Papyrus and Mettaton came up to Sans telling him that they are ready to go. 

 

“ARE YOU READY TO GO, SANS?” Papyrus inquired of his brother. 

“I’ll ‘ketchup’ with you guys later. i told Frisk i’d meet ‘em here after the memorial.” A slight blush came across his face as he recalled the earlier conversation. 

“OMG… Is my little darling dating little old you?” Mettaton asked but looking at Sans’ bright blue face the answer was obvious. The news seemed to shock his brother to the point that he hadn’t even seemed to notice the usual pun.

“Oh my… I did see her hug you and I overheard her talking to her mother about to ask if she could hang out with you guys. She told her that she missed you guys ALOT. Now I know it is just one particular she missed more” Sans didn’t think his face couldn’t get any darker of a shade. Boy, he was really laying it on thick wasn’t he?

“s-shut it tin can..... i’m nervous enough as it is. i mean, i don’t even know what the plan is yet.” It was stupid to admit, but he didn’t really know what Frisk had planned because she hadn’t said.

“Oh I can think of a thing or two…” Mettaton gave a knowing, smug smile as Sans eye sockets became like saucers. He knew a little too well what the other was implying.

“n-no! nothing like that! geez....” Papyrus just looked confused by the exchange, something he was glad for; even with his disgruntlement about their relationship... Mettaton hadn’t been anything less than gentle with his brother and hadn’t introduced him to anything... of  **that** nature as of yet. Though mostly he thought that was because despite his being a celebrity, he hadn’t forgotten Sans’ position in the underground and wasn’t too keen on getting on his bad side. That, however, obviously hadn’t stopped the overgrown tin can from teasing  _ him _ about such things. Mettaton laughed, apparently enjoying seeing him squirm a little. 

 

“OOOhhhh someone is thinking dirty, I was just going to suggest maybe to dance with her but your idea is a lot more appealing.” Sans nearly smacked himself. He should have known. Now he looked like an idiot. Dancing though.... he hadn’t had a partner since.... He nearly sighed as his blush quickly disappeared, recalling to mind the nightmares of that villian...  of that “last dance” he’d had... He tried to dispel the thought. He had never danced with Frisk, or even when they had been around. He didn’t think he really had a right to. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an audience or a partner since his brother had moved in with Mettaton. It was great that his brother was happy, really it was, but now it left him without a partner and when he danced.... He was alone. Maybe he should. It was how two souls connected and he knew Frisk was an excellent dancer. He’d seen her dance so many times through her journey within the underground... watched her connect with every monster soul and it had been such a beautiful sight... the first time he’d seen her dance with his brother... he’d nearly wept in joy at how beautiful it was and how unfounded his fears had been.

“i’ll take that under advisement; you two go to the hotel and i will see you later okay?”

“DO YOU NEED MY DATING BOOK?” Papyrus responded so loud that Sans could swear that everyone heard them. Lucky for them the event was a huge success and it still had plenty of people talking to cover the sound of his brothers voice and yet not gain attention from those who were close by.

“no Paps. but thanks. if i need it i will ask for it though.” He couldn’t help but smile at his brother, being so thoughtful as always, even if Sans knew the book really wasn’t helpful.

“guys keep this conversation between us. i don’t know where i stand with Frisk yet and she doesn’t need the publicity, especially if it all goes to... well.” They nod in agreement.

“TREAT HER RIGHT AND SHE WILL LOVE YOU, AM I RIGHT METTATON?” Mettaton nodded in agreement and wraps an arm around Papyrus at the touching words. _ man, i have such a cool brother... _

“will do Paps.. .will do.” Sans went up and, even though Mettaton sometimes got on his nerves he was so happy to have his family’s support, hugged them both wholeheartedly. As they started to walk away Mettaton looked behind to say one last tease jab at Sans. 

“See you tomorrow…” She winked at Sans. His skull was a bright blue again at the implication.  

 

A couple more hours passed, it is now almost dusk and Frisk was exhausted. Still she was determined to do this more now than ever, but first she needed to sit down just for a second. As she sat down her eyes betrayed her as she fell straight to sleep. Sans saw her start to doze off and he took the initiative to help send the rest off; letting her sleep for a bit. The remaining guests left with goodbyes and well wishes. Sans is finally alone with a sleeping Frisk.

“first date and she is already asleep. i do know how to keep them at the edge of their seats.” He chuckled to himself. He sat next to her allowing her head rest on his shoulder. Sans didn’t know if he should wake her or not. It had been such a long day for Frisk with all the planning and everything plus nobody gave her a second to rest usually, with her being the ambassador for all of monsterkind, not to mention being the host of the event itself. She was running to and fro getting refreshments and food trying to make everyone happy. A 10 minute nap wouldn’t be so bad would it? He could feel his sockets becoming heavy but he really wanted to make this date a reality. He grabbed his phone and set the rarely used alarm on for 30 minutes. That will do he thought to himself as he allowed himself to fall asleep next to Frisk.

 

30 minutes later*** BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

Sans was having such a weird dream it involved Frisk asking him on a date. As he recollected himself he realized it wasn’t a dream at all and here they were sitting on the bench on their “date”. At this point he could say it was “snooze” fest and that they have “slept” with each other on their first date. Okay, that last one was more something Mettaton might think of, he shook the thoughts away. He gently nudged the sleeping girl next to him. She stretched and accidentally bumped him in the face as she stretched her arms into the sky. She glances over to Sans and blushed in embarrassment. 

“Oh I am so sorry. I accidentally fell asleep. Where is everyone?” Frisk said looking around expecting others to be there still but the area was pretty dark now with the only light being around the memorial and the starlight overhead.

“they went home. it is just the two of us now…” He says gently looking at her eyes. A blush covered her face. When did he get so close to her and why was he looking at her like this? It was a little odd for him. He considered his next words a moment, after all, it wasn’t just every day he offered this to anyone...

“so… i know it has been a while, but I was wondering if you like to dance with me.” He glanced at Frisk who is sitting there dumbfounded of this new side of her friend. He had never asked her to dance before and, if she thought back through her journey, she’d remember too that she’d never seen him dance.

“Uhhh.. sure..” She offered her hand to Sans as they both stood up from the bench. It had been a while since she had engaged in a new dance, but she still remembered how it was done. The two first bowing as was the polite thing to do before the dance began. After the brief formality, the dance began; Frisk made the first move, twisting her body into his arms as if they practiced this before, her body naturally leaned back into his arm allowing one leg to lift on its own. He caught the leg allowing his hand to slide it back down. They seemed to sync up as she spun out of his arms, doing a flip while Sans followed suit by jumping and grabbing his foot as he landed near her; his movements were graceful like in ballet but the way he moved was completely unique and while it sort of reminded her of Undyne’s style, it was less flashy and more about expression and movement than it was about being a show of abilities. She raised her hand,  he grabbed her and allowed her to roll over his shoulders in a simple flip.As she gets to the other side, landing, he grabbed her hand again, bringing her in close. They ended up face to face. He swore his soul would be singing, if souls could sing, it had been so very long... too long... Sans couldn’t stop himself as he placed his mouth on hers, leaving a surprised Frisk in his wake. Her heart started pounding she had never thought of him like that before, but here he was kissing her. Her eyes briefly closed as she kissed him back. 

 

Than reality hit her and she backed up as her senses had finally taken hold. She had both stopped the kiss and the dance in a few steps. 

“Woah Woah Woah…. What are you doing?” Her heart was pounding like crazy in her chest, her senses still reeling a little from the sudden, unexpected kiss.

“kissing you…” Sans says now having a sinking feeling that maybe he’d misjudged the situation completely. His soul seemed to sink at the thought, had he just made an utter fool of himself?

“I can see that…but I was wondering why?” Her face is red as it can be.

“because … you asked me out on a date…” Now he was sure he read the whole situation wrong at her reaction to his words, she only wanted to hang with him as a friend. It is in her face the guilty look she gets when she is about to apologize for something. He knew he had to salvage this somehow.... for her sake and his own hurt pride... He forced his usual smile on as he said the next words, however painful.

“just kidding, kiddo… i wanted to see what you would say if i kissed you.” His expression dropped a bit though and he could tell Frisk wasn’t buying it. Well shit.

“No it is my fault… I unintentionally led you on… I needed your help and I didn’t want anyone to know but I needed your help and ... now...” She put her fingers to her lips. It wasn’t like she never thought about it but she never thought he would even consider it. He was a skeleton after all and sure he’d never been anything but friendly with her, but she’d always had the impression that he had someone he was with and that was why it had been so long since they’d spoken. Why he hadn’t given her his number like every other monster had. She had... just assumed he wasn’t available and, thinking back on it, when she’d been a kid, it had been a little weird, but now she really wondered what his reason was because if he was thinking like that... Oh boy did her head spin.

“Maybe I should just go home…” he felt so stupid of course she didn’t feel that way. Why would she? They hadn’t seen or spoken in five years and he was a skeleton monster, what the heck would a human see in a monster, let alone a skeleton?  

“I am sorry kid.”  He was the only way down to save Asriel. She was sure of this, she still needed his help.

 

“I need to go back underground.” Frisk stated flatly.

“what? kid... why would you want to go back?” 

“Sans… I need you to trust me please…” Frisk went up to him and took his hands, looking straight into his eye light even as they wouldn’t meet her eyes. She knew she sorta deserved that for accidentally leading him on. She’d never meant to do that or hurt her friend; she let go of his hands and started heading to the giant hole, which now had a chain around it to prevent someone from falling into it by accident. She went under the chain looking back at Sans who hadn’t looked up yet. He seemed deep in thought, but just as before, she couldn’t really read him. 

“I understand… but I am not sure how I feel about us. Obviously there has to be something there because if we weren’t compatible the dance we just did wouldn’t be so fluid. What just happened between us was...breathtaking.” He glanced up and looked over at Frisk. His eyes widen as he realized where she was. 

“Frisk… what are you doing? You could get hurt if you jump down... or...  Tori would never forgive me if something happened to you... it’s still a mystery how you survived that fall in the first place.”

“Look I am not going to force you to help me… I know what I am asking is too much but I need to do this not for me but … I need to save everyone, Sans. I haven’t done that, yet.” Frisk said looking down the hole.

“what do you mean?” She look at Sans and smiled.

“A certain flower is still down there.”


	5. Howdy I'm Flowey the Flower

A certain flow- oh no... she couldn't mean... Sans moved to her quickly, there was no way she knew how dangerous that weed really was.

“kiddo you can’t-”

“He saved us….” Frisk said looking down the hole.

“saved us?” He nearly laughed at the notion. 

“No... that flower almost dusted us all.  **you** are the one who saved us... why would you say something like that?” Sans refused to believe this. This is the same flower that made everyone's lives miserable. The same flower who had dusted his brother countless times, tortured others to dust... burned down Snowdin so many times... in so many ways. Sans couldn’t sleep at night because of that  **thing** ... and what he had done. Many times he woke up screaming like the so many voices of the Snowdin residents as they were mercilessly slaughtered for no reason except that the flower was bored and wanted something “new.” No. Frisk certainly couldn’t know about that or anything that had happened before she’d fallen.

“He sacrificed himself at the end to break down the barrier….I don’t deserve the title of hero at most all I did is make friends with everyone and nothing more. The hero is stuck below while I have been given the credit.” Frisk says feeling the sins crawl on her back. Anger flashed through Sans, but he also felt incredibly uneasy. Why would Frisk suddenly say something like this? Why lie? There wouldn’t be any point to it, to even asking for his help like this if she could just “save them all” by resetting. He knew she knew how to do it. He hadn’t always been in time to save her during various points in her journey towards the castle for one reason or another and he’d known when she’d died because he’d find himself right back where he’d started anywhere from an hour ago to where he’d started the day at, in his bed. Trying to push down his murderous thoughts about the flower he decided that he had no reason to not trust Frisk. Even if what she was saying seemed utter nonsense. 

“Frisk… look me in the eye. if you are telling me the truth.... i will help you.” Sans stood outside of the chain near Frisk. She turned around and faced him without an ounce of hesitation.

“Sans… I am telling the truth.” Frisk met his eyes never wavering. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but he knew she wasn’t lying. It was sort of a learned talent of his to tell when others lied anyway.... Sort of a perk of being the Judge of the underground. Welp, he was pretty sure his ego and pride weren’t going to go any further down than they had. This day just seemed to spiral out of his control further and further... but if anything, he was a skeleton of his word. He wouldn’t back down, but hearing all this... it was a tough pill to swallow and left a lot more questions. It brought to mind that he had that part he didn’t remember after Flowey had captured them and he’d been struggling with all his might just to keep from being dusted from the flower’s attacks. With only one HP, that was always a constant threat and he’d had to fight for his very life the moment the vines had wrapped around him... how he’d survived that he really wasn’t sure. He should have been dust. Just one more mystery. Speaking of, what else did she knew that he didn’t? 

 

“is there anything else you haven’t tell us?” Frisk looked down. She couldn’t tell him the whole story. He wouldn’t believe her if she tried. Heck there was time she didn’t believe it either. Chara lied to her several times over and manipulated situations to suit their needs. Frisk couldn’t prove it either because with the ability to reset, load and save, it was like those things had never happened. Except they had. Frisk was aware that Sans knew more about her journey in the underground that most anyone else, but she didn’t know about his nightmares.... About what he remembered or that he knew about every timeline. Every action. It had never been something he’d needed to tell her.

“There is more but I can’t” … not yet I need to confirm my theory before I will tell you.” Frisk says as she looks back at him. Sans seemed to realize something in that moment... 

“why don’t you trust me?” He grabbed the chains making Frisk back up as the sudden movement had startled her.

“Why don’t you trust me?” He didn’t answer, it was too complicated for the moment to give her the answer she was asking of him... and he couldn’t exactly prove his reasoning to anyone. She turned around almost falling down the hole. “Sans.. help.” He didn’t hesitate to jump over the fence, grabbing her arm as she began to fall in. Halting the fall. He might not trust her... but he would keep that promise he made all those years ago to his friend. 

“when you know this so-called truth... tell me, won’t ya?” Frightened from dangling over the edge of what could be possible doom, she felt she had no choice but to agree.

“Yes.”  In a blink of an eye they are at the base where the yellow flowers grow. Frisk eyes are still closed expecting the fall.    
  
“you can open your eyes now.” His feelings were a right jumble now;  a part of him wanted to comfort Frisk, a part wanted to go back to the hotel and leave her here alone with that damn flower, a part wants to know this so called truth, another wanted to know where the two of them stood and yet another just wanted to go back to the city and pretend the entire day hadn’t happened and he hadn’t made a promise to keep her safe.... Why did fate have to be so cruel to him? What had he ever done to deserve any of this? He hadn’t promised to help... but he  **had** made that promise to Toriel. He was starting to regret that... and not for the first time either. ‘I’m such a bonehead...’ He grumbled to himself as he let go of Frisk and surveyed the area around them. The last time he was here he’d been checking to see that the last of the monsters were out, he hadn’t expected a demon weed to still be lurking in the depths of the underground. Five years hadn’t changed this particular part too much, the flowers still grew despite that no one was there to really care for them except...

 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the smiley trash bag and the human.” The voice came from behind Sans and he turned, he wasn’t really in the mood to be pleasant.

“if it ain’t the weed. you sure this thing saved us?” .Frisk’s face scrunched. 

“I am telling the truth… I need you to believe me.”

“So you finally told someone huh? Gee Frisk, why did you go and do a dumb thing like that?” She didn’t answer him because for the moment she was trying to get Sans to believe her.

“i still ain’t sure this thing would ever do something like that.” 

“I’m telling the truth!” Sans wasn’t sure he could take much more of this.

“He he! What’s the matter trash bag? Can’t handle the truth?” Sans glared at the flower a moment. That was it.

“i’m going ahead to Snowdin. I’m sure you know the way by now, you’ve been down it... what... fifteen times? or is it more? i lost track after ten.” -Tears ran down Frisk’s face at the sudden coldness she felt from him.

“Why are you being so mean to me? You wanted the truth I am telling the truth!”  Sans glanced back at Frisk, but whatever answer he might have given died before he made a sound; his soul ached at seeing her crying. He really didn’t want to admit it, but he’d never liked seeing her cry. Whether it be from frustration or... something else. Flowey looked up at her..

“Why are you hanging out with smiley trash bag?” A vine lifted from the flower to wipe away her tears. Wait... what? 

“what the hell?” Sans was too surprised by the gesture to realize he’d voiced his thoughts. What the heck kind of lies had that thing been feeding her?! Was  _ this _ why she’d told him that the flower had saved the monsters? Had the flower somehow twisted her up in his lies like he had done with Papyrus and the monsters who’d lived in Snowdin? He didn’t trust that weed further than he could throw him...  in fact, he bet he could hurl that weed a hundred times further, even without magic, than he trusted it. Frisk had enough of this, however, and picked up Flowey ignoring Sans’s question. 

 

“Flowey we came down here to get you out.” She watched as the flower’s concern shifted to surprise and then melt into a cross between something like sadness and anger. 

“You know I can’t.” Flowey said looking away, his soul was gone; he wasn’t Asriel, why couldn’t she accept this like he had? 

“can’t huh?” Despite himself, Sans was curious. Why couldn’t the flower leave? What was keeping it down here?  Frisk looked down at Flowey. 

“Will you tell him the truth?”

“I won’t. I don’t trust him.”

“feelin’s mutual.” He glared at Flowey, he had no reason to trust that thing. Frisk glanced down at Flowey than back to Sans. Flowey spoke as if he could read her mind, it wasn’t like this was the first time they’d had this conversation honestly... she’d been here before. She seemed about to say something more when Sans spoke again.

“don’t bother. i’m sick of this place already and once this is over i’m going back to the city where i belong.” He began to walk then, not looking back. His soul was in turmoil. Things had been so simple when he’d gotten here and now... now everything was just... he had no word for how messed up this whole thing was. ‘i should have just stayed in the city...’ Why had he even come out here in the first place? Usually even Papyrus couldn’t talk him into doing things he didn’t really want to and this whole memorial thing... he’d just wanted to see some old friends again. That was the only reason, at least... that was what he’d thought but things had so quickly just gone down hill since the moment Frisk had asked him to help. He’d be lying if he said he regretted the decision to dance with her.... Or that kiss... but now he wished he didn’t know because he had a feeling he was going to spend the rest of his existence ruing that moment because, as angry and hurt as he was... he wanted to stay in that moment back there. A moment where, he’d felt happier than he could remember feeling in.... too long.

“Smiley trash bag seems more of idiot than usual, what happened?” She glanced down at Flowey. 

“Too much to fix now.” Frisk didn’t expect the relationship between her and Sans would fall apart so fast and so soon. She hadn’t thought that things were that fragile between them.

“That is not an answer. Whatever. I am surprised to see you down here though. Why did you come back?” Flowey crawled up to her shoulder to take his place there.

“Honestly, between the two of you. You are all driving me mad. We are here to bring you back to the surface.”

“Do you really think that you can get me out of here as this or … you know?” Flowey glanced towards Sans who was a fair distance ahead. Frisk was having a heck of time trying to keep up with Sans. For a lazy skeleton, he could move pretty quickly when he put his mind to it.

 

“I hope so… I think…” Frisk’s determination was starting to waver as they continued down the path until they came across the first obstacle. The giant gap where there used to be a bridge; Sans teleported across easily but Frisk couldn’t cross it. It was too far to jump. 

“Sans… would you be so kind.” Sans was already a little bit ahead his anger was getting the better of him. Here these two are chatting amongst themselves having conversations that were too good for him to be part of. Like they were the best of friends or something and that flower was just an monster to help and not the killer Sans knew it to be.

“why don’t you ask your new friend?” Sans retorted as he glanced back at the two but he didn’t leave them behind. He didn’t trust the weed with Frisk, there was no way he was going to just leave the two alone. Even if it didn’t show, his magic was crackling beneath his fingertips, ready to fling that weed into the nearest pit or what have you should it show any signs of harming her.

“Smiley trash can is too weak to make a bridge for the lovely lady so I will.” Flowey wanted to hurt Sans anyway he can. Flowey extended his vines across the gap allowing Frisk to walk across. Frisk looked at the vines and became nervous; would something like that hold her weight?

“Is it safe…” Frisk seem so scared. She glances up to Sans who is glancing at her. Frisk takes a step forward and immediately she starts falling when Flowey decided to wrap around her leg to see what Sans would do. Sans shortcut to the edge and tries to grab Frisk, magic flashing in one eye.... only to see her hanging there, unconscious. Her head had whacked against the wall of the gap.

“Hmmm… I see now what’s going on.. You are in love with her arent’cha?.” The flower seemed to sneer the words. 

“pull her up or so help me weed i will make you wish-”

“And what would she say if she finds out that the one she wanted to help out of here was destroyed by her stalker.” Flowey retorted still dangling her, blood is seeping into her hair now. “Besides you kill me and I drop her.” Sans knew full well the flower was good for that. Thing was, if she died.... Things would reset, but how far back? Sans had no idea if there were any save points on the surface or when it was the last time she’d saved... would her dying send everyone back to the underground again? Back to that stupid fight he couldn’t properly remember? What about a time before that? Fuck. His hands were tied, the flower seemed to be growing impatient with his silence. Flowey released a little letting Frisk fall a little more to where she is hanging by one leg. 

  
“You don’t make the rules here smiley trash bag. I do..” Sans felt his soul squeeze a little, he swore he was going to show this flower a new meaning of pain if he dropped her... 

“what do you want?” He needed to get Flowey to pull Frisk up a certain distance to get her out of his grip safely.

“Ughh” Frisk started to wake up “wha..” 

 

“I get her in the end.” Flowey stated and Sans eyes went dark.  

“i don’t th-” He cut off as Flowey let Frisk slip more, holding her by the foot. A scream of pure fright ripped from her as she realized the predicament she was in. 

“SANS!” His soul squeezed painfully. There was nothing else to do... 

“fine...” he says feeling helpless as he watched Flowey face smiled as he became victorious in this battle. He pulled up Frisk to the surface next to Sans who immediately grabs her and holds her bridal style to check her wounds. She had already lost conscious again from the shock.. 

“Tell her about our deal and I’ll kill her.” Sans felt his soul sink. This wasn’t a fight he could win.... Well, he’d already lost so much, why not this too? Still, there was one small thing...

“when this is over... your life will be hell before i let you dust.” 

“Who will kill who first than? I bet you didn’t even see me do my little magic trick on her did you?”

“magic trick? what did you do to her.” Sans eyed Frisk, trying to figure it out.

“Look at her soul stupid trash bag.” Flowey now had a guarantee that Sans wouldn’t kill him.... at least not as long as Frisk was alive. He didn’t trust Sans as far as can throw him but he had bigger plans for Frisk. Sans looked at Frisk’s soul, vines seemed to be intertwined into it somehow. How had this happened? Tori was going to murder him...  He knew it hadn’t been a good idea to come down here, but he had trusted Frisk. 

“Those are my vines as you see you idiot they have small thorns but if I feel threatened by you or you decide not to follow my orders I will make those thorns kill her.”  Sans is officially trapped; if only he could have convinced Frisk to stay on the surface none of this would be happening. No, he knew better, she would have come anyway... she didn’t really need his help to do that, but she had asked for it. Why? He shook the thoughts away, the only thing he cared about now was getting Frisk patched up and then out of here as soon as possible and he doubted that Flowey would just let him teleport them out. That meant walking through the entirety of the underground... this wasn’t going to be a nice trip.

“we need to get to Toriel’s place to heal her wounds that you caused.” He glared at Flowey. Flowey didn’t like the look he was getting and used his powers to show how it worked; causing  Frisk to grip her chest in pain. 

“stop! she didn’t do anything.” Her health was down 4/20. 

“Than stop glaring at me…” Flowey replied with the same harsh tone. “If you want her alive you and your tone need to change.” Sans looked down at the girl in his arms feeling helplessness take over. She wasn’t the only one in danger of dying, but none of them took note. 


	6. A Safe Place

“fine, but i need to take her to Toriel’s place.” Flowey glanced at Frisk, she was indeed close to dying.

“Fine do your disappearing act but any funny business and bam she is dead.” Sans knew he is serious. He didn’t bother commenting though as he looked at the flower for a moment, noticing for a moment that the flower’s eyes seemed to be red....  What the?  _Is it possible?_  He didn’t have time to think about it he needed to get Frisk to Toriel’s. Using a shortcut they were at her door. Sans felt exhausted but didn’t say anything about it; if he was honest, this wasn’t really anything new though the longer he held Frisk the heavier she seemed. Everything was still there except for the pictures and books. It is the same pretty much everywhere as the non essentials had been left behind to start a new. He placed her on the bed in the first bedroom he came to and ran to the bathroom in hopes to find a healing item or a bandage... something to help.  _what i would give for some cider about now...._  He did find some bandages, it would have to be enough for the time being; like everything in the underground, it had magic embedded in it so it would stop the bleeding and help her heal a bit. He ran back to the bedroom, her breathing was really shallow. 2/20 hp.

“Frisk… Frisk stay with me… please.” He murmured as he mustered up the magic to heal her once he’d finished applying the bandages; he wasn’t as good at this as his brother, but by the grace of Asgore she started to heal but not totally all the way he couldn’t go any further than 10/20. The bleeding had stopped but she hadn’t awoken yet. “Frisk please wake up for me. i’m sorry about earlier. i know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen.... come on kid… i.. i” His soul wanted to say it but his head wouldn’t allow it. It just wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Instead he brushed the hair out of her face. After a moment sans could hear Flowey screaming at him from outside the house.

“Sans come here! I can’t go in there. You come here.” Odd that the flower wouldn’t just use the insulting nickname. Not that Sans cared all that much. It baffled him a moment as to why the flower didn’t just slip through the floor before he realized the house likely had rock foundations and the flower couldn’t go through rock. They were somewhat safe here. He left the room with an inward sigh and stuck his head out the nearest window. by Asgore he had to be...  nice... to that thing. The thought churned in his non existent stomach like bad food.

“what can I help you with? i am still trying to heal Frisk or have you forgotten how much you damaged her?”

“Don’t make me hurt her smelly trash because I can. Heal her up properly and don’t get any ideas. Oh and have a good night with her because we leave tomorrow. We don’t want my future body damaged. Do we?” He was going to use her body like Chara had? That didn’t seem possible, but he wasn’t going to argue that humans couldn’t absorb monster souls, wait, that thing didn’t have a soul. He’d checked... so what exactly was that flower thinking?

“okay.” Under the window sill he flipped off the flower. He may not be able to combat him right now still didn’t mean he had to like it.. He quickly went back to Frisk, who was finally coming around.

“Sans … where am I?” He moved next to the bed, checking the head wound to see if it was still bleeding.

 

“we’re at Toriel’s old place. do you remember what Flowey did to you?”

“What Flowey did... what did he do to me?” As much Sans wanted to tell her he couldn’t risk Flowey finding out. He was pretty sure the flower would know if he said anything too.

“nevermind.” He replied, he hated this and he knew he was going to hate it every single step of the way.

“Sans.” Sans knew Frisk wasn’t going to be satisfied with not being told, especially if she thought he knew something she didn’t about herself.

“it’s not important, i’m sure you’ll remember once you’re fully healed. I’m not as good at this as Paps is.” He brushed it off.

“get some rest, your buddy wants to take the scenic route out of here tomorrow.” He turned from her and started to leave the room.

“Where are you going?”

“well, there’s another bedroom. i need to go clear my head for a bit before i go to bed. It’s.... been an enlightening day.” Before she could say more he’d teleported from the room. She was safe from the flower in the house... mostly anyway. He looked at a door he hadn’t seen in five years. The snow in Snowdin was just as he remembered it, but there was no laughter or buzzing conversations of lives going about their daily routines. There was only silence and a chill settled into his soul. A feeling he wasn’t too unfamiliar with. Rather than go inside he turned away from the place that had once been his home. He knew his brother wasn’t there. He was safe on the surface, far away from the monstrosity that had trapped him here. As he walked over towards the empty bar that was Grillby’s he wondered if he’d find something to make his thoughts scatter like old times...  He hoped so. Because he really didn’t want to face the fact that he’d probably just doomed whatever chance he had at a future....

All to keep the monsters from being dragged back down underground and to keep Frisk safe. Yup... damn he needed that drink. He pushed open the door and, as he expected, there wasn’t a soul around. He hopped to the other side of the bar and began to sort through the various cabinets. He found a few things. It wasn’t the same as the ketchup that Grillby had made especially for him, but it would have to do. He scrounged around for a cup before deciding finding one was pointless. He just... didn’t want to have to think for a little while. This sort of thing only lasted a few hours at best, mostly because he didn’t have a blood stream for it to affect. It would work on him though... an hour, maybe two if he was lucky. Five bottles later he was leaning against the jukebox, talking to it.

“an’ ya know the worst - hic - part? i... i actually... believed it! he he he..  right.? like i could ever offer that lady anything of value.. jus’... -hic- a ... a bag of old bones...” He slumped against the busted old machine that didn’t offer anything in return. He slid down the side of the machine, the empty bottle rolled away from him as snores came from him. He’d wake up two hours later with an ache in his skull that couldn’t rival the ache in his soul. Even with the pain, however, he’d teleported back to the house and straight into the other bedroom that he’d gotten a glimpse of on his way to the bathroom to get the bandages. He flopped on the bed and closed his eye sockets. This was his own personal hell, in a way; he didn’t feel good in any sense of the word. His bones ached, his skull ached, his soul ached....   Not that he bothered to check his own HP at this point, but he had a feeling it had gone down, he just didn’t know the damage yet.

.6/.6

He closed his sockets, blissfully unaware as he tried to get some more sleep.

 

Nightmares were something Frisk has grown to endure since her first timeline in the underground. It is thanks to Chara who gracefully helped Frisk kill all those around her. The red eyes of Chara still haunt Frisk and sometimes when she passed a mirror she could see them flicker back at her. The nightmare is the same as it always was, her wearing a pure white ballerinas dress and she is forced to kill Papyrus than Sans. Neither of them ever spared. This one seem different though. Sans seemed scared, not angry and sad, not mad. Tears were rolling down Frisk’s face she wanted to hug and apologize over and over but it is a nightmare, there is no forgiveness to be had. She had no control over her body. As the knife pierced his soul she could almost feel her soul tighten with it. The dance between them was finally over as she bowed again before the nightmare ended. The dream backed away like it was a camera revealing Frisk wearing a black ballerinas dress with piercing red demon eyes. This was the torture Chara put her through. It never happened but it seemed so real.

Frisk awoke in a cold sweat, her chest aching and head pounding. She still hadn’t recovered fully from whatever Flowey did to her and Sans seem to be more distant with her than ever. Frisk couldn’t help but want to check on him. She got out of her bed and walked to the other room where he too seemed be having his own sort of nightmares. Another sin she will always live with. She was pretty sure she’d caused this. She had caused almost all his suffering. The resets, the mocking, and the uncertainties of tomorrow... all caused by her. Why would he even entertain the idea that she was worthy of him? She feared that she would never know. As he shook there under the covers in the grip of the dream, she found she couldn’t walk away. Frisk crawled into bed next to him and cuddled up to him. The moment her presence was registered his features eased and he seemed to slip into a more peaceful slumber, the shaking ceasing. As his breathing evened out she realized the opportunity before her to really get to observe her boneheaded friend. She smirked at her own joke thinking Sans might even would have gotten a kick out of it. Frisk gently traced the bones of his face with her fingers, trying not to wake him.

 _Why did you get Sans in this mess in the first place?_  She asked herself. She could have easily gotten a rope ladder, but she’d intentionally wanted Sans. Was it because she and him had a past? That only he ever understood her in a way no one else ever would? That he believed in her even when she was at her worst? Why did she avoid dancing with Sans? She realized she could have simply asked him to dance at any point in their time together in the underground or even after they’d come to the surface, but she never had and he’d never offered before. Was it guilt that had held her back or maybe...  maybe it was something she didn’t want to admit to herself? No matter, it seemed that she screwed up their relationship for good before it could even begin. That bugged her the most and it made her depressed knowing that he would never look at her the same way. He would never joke with her the same nor would he ever be as comforting as he had been. Had the signs always there? Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued to just look at Sans.

 _Once we get out of here I will find a way to make it up to you. I promise even if it takes the rest of my existence to do it._ Then she laid her head on the pillow and dreamt a dreamless dream.


	7. To Snowdin Again

This was.... a dream? Sans lay there on the bed, not fully awake, his mind floating hazily in the sense of calm that had seemed to settle over him. When was the last time he’d ever felt like this? He couldn’t remember, honestly, a time when he didn’t wake up from a nightmare thanks to the weed. That thing was the cause of so many restless nights and the night before he seemed to recall it had been another bad one but then, something had changed it. He wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute he’d been charging towards the treacherous plant for destroying his only living family and the next he’d found himself drifting in a sea of calmness as he watched his brother and Mettaton play volleyball on the beach with their human and monster friends. He’d never had a dream do that before. It was... nice. Nice to not wake up screaming for once. He just wanted to lay there, but as he did his mind began to catch up and he recalled the reason for that dream, it broke the calmness he’d been feeling and he nearly sighed. Why couldn’t that have just been a nightmare? He just lay there, sockets closed, after a moment though his mind registered that he wasn’t exactly alone....  The comforting warmth next to him had him lazily opening one eye socket. Definitely not alone. kid.... what are you doing here? He wasn’t bothered by her presence, but the last time he’d been this close to her she had been a child. He closed his sockets, trying to get his suddenly swirling thoughts under control. He could NOT have that happen with her next to him....  _get a hold of yourself buddy, can’t have her finding out just how much she affects you.... and you really shouldn’t do that sort of thing in someone else’s bed anyway...._  It wasn’t easy though, the feel of her warmth next to him and her scent filling his senses was most definitely not helping with his self control. He needed to get out of there before... well, the inevitable.  _just a little longer...._  He could pretend, just for a little while, that things were as he had been imagining they might have gone that night instead of how they actually had gone...

 

That the two of them were actually a thing and not.... Well, he was pretty sure he’d been friend-zoned despite the fact she’d kissed him back. It was his own fault really. He’d let himself believe that there could be something more, he’d let his brother’s hopes for him to have a life like he and that tin can had influence his thinking rather than seeing it for what it had been. A simple invitation to go out, but not a date or anything definite. After a moment longer he teleported from the bed to the living room chair and let out a deep sigh. He’d messed up. He’d only himself to blame for assuming anything, he’d hurt his own pride and coming down to this place had been his second biggest mistake. What was he going to do? How was he to pry that weed out of Frisk without killing her? Even knowing she would reappear as things reset back to the last save point she had it didn’t lessen any the thought of her being hurt or dying. He wasn’t entirely sure when he’d changed, when this whole thing had began really; he remembered times she hadn’t exactly been nice as a kid, but that had never made her a murderer or anything like it. Maybe that was why he’d taken an instant liking to her when she’d been younger.  _you really have me twisted up kiddo..._

The morning came too soon for Frisk for a moment she tried to feel for her friend next to her only to be a little disappointed not to have him there. She glanced at where he previously was, obviously he woke up and - being disgusted with her still - left. ‘He truly must hate me.’ Frisk thought to herself. She went to the living room to see Sans fast asleep in the chair. She proceeded to the kitchen hoping to find some kind of dry goods to eat. ‘Of course there is no food.’ Her stomach still complained and her head still throbbed.

“Smiley trash can, human! Are you ready to go or what?” Called an impatient voice, Sans roused from sleep with a yawn before calling out.

“she needs all the sleep she can get no thanks to you. and don’t threaten me with that little trick cuz the more you use that the longer this whole thing is gonna take!” He hoped the stupid weed’s shouting hadn’t woken up Frisk. She had seemed like she’d needed the rest more than he did. Why was he in the chair again? Oh.... right. Apparently she’d still needed the comfort of a friend and not... his soul throbbed but he pushed it away. Just like normal. Another day. He had hoped that being on the surface would mean something better... a chance for something better. It seemed like, though, there was no future for him. He didn’t get a happy ending like the others did... and he didn’t really blame fate. He hadn’t been the best of monsters... the best of brothers... he’d been a lousy friend... of course Frisk would reject him.  _i guess things can’t get worse_. He grumbled to himself as he pushed himself up from the chair and headed for the kitchen. There wasn’t any food to be hand in the fridge, he knew that from checking earlier, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have things on him. Papyrus had always insisted he carry something in the boxes on his phone. He stopped though when he saw Frisk there.

 

“uh, hey kiddo. guess you’re hungry huh? well i have that covered.” Before she could even begin to ask he moved over to the stove and pulled out his phone, pulling out what looked like some containers. After a moment she realized he must have a dimensional box on his phone, much like what Alphys had done for her when they’d all been in the underground. Though that left the question as to why he would have such a thing. Did he know the Royal Scientist more than he’d suggested or was it something else? How much did she truly know about her friend? As he started to go about carefully heating up the contents of the containers the scent of food drifted in the air and Frisk realized she didn’t really know him. He was the one monster who had never talked about himself. Ever. He’d been fine with joking with her and talking about how cool his brother was and stuff, but he hadn’t mentioned anything of himself. Not once, except when she’d given him a strange look when he’d drank down an entire bottle of ketchup.

Frisk wanted to ask him why was he drinking ketchup so early but she didn’t need to ask she knew the answer. It was because of her. She caused all of these issues. Frisk still didn’t know what is going on but she was determined to get to the bottom of the issues. She had to fix it somehow someway.

“Did Alphys give you her phone? Although didn’t her phone have a bunch of anime stickers plus charms?” Frisk eyed the phone hoping to pry some sort of information out of him. She proceed to watch him careful for any reaction as he just proceeded to put a pan on the stove top and cook some eggs. Her stomach betrayed her at the first scent of the eggs cooking. She immediately blushed at the embarrassing noises her stomach started to make.

“no.” It didn’t surprise Frisk that he wouldn’t answer her; she, of course, was on the outs with him.

 

“Do you have your brother’s skill of cooking or do I need to grab glitter to make it better.” Frisk tried to joke. He laughed a little bit at that.

“that version of Paps is in the past-a. his food is now edible.” Frisk laughed at his stupid little pun. It was a nice moment where for, just a second, he seemed to forgot about the so called “date fiasco” and instead it was just him and his friend Frisk hanging out. Sans wasn’t focused on the task on hand and the eggs he cooked became a little over cooked by the looks of the burnt edges of the eggs.

“well at least you don’t have to worry about two things kiddo.”

“What is that?” Frisk inquires as she set the table for the two of them. Even though Sans drank his meal.

“one you don’t have to worry about your eggs being under cooked, i’m too eggs-cellent for that, and i know for sure I am related to Paps.” He brought the skillet over with the eggs and served them up on her plate. Even though some were a little worse for wear it still wasn’t half as bad as some of the stuff she’d tried to consume from Papyrus. She begin eating trying to satisfy her howling stomach.

Sans placed the pan into the sink and sat across from Frisk at the table. His mind constantly prodded him with the possibilities he didn’t have with Frisk. If they did go out would mornings be like this? Just the two of them joking about little things? It would be nice. Except in his fantasy she would also give him a good morning kiss as well. He sighed as he couldn’t have this reality. No way no how. Seems he was just a glutton for pun-ishment when it came to Frisk.

“Sans… I know you are still mad at me. I can’t force you to stay. So if you want to go. I will understand.” She finished her eggs and put the plate in the sink and continued. “I am going to see if my old clothes are still here and if they even fit. I won’t be mad if I come back here and you have gone. I don’t deserve someone like you in my life.”

  
  
  


She left Sans behind as she quickly went to Chara’s old room just to get a breather. Who was she fooling there will be no clothes that would fit her, if there was even anything at all left in the room. So she just sat at the edge of the bed for a little bit letting herself get a grip on her emotions. ‘He is going to be gone and it is all my fault. I pushed him away.’ She went to the closet where there is still some pictures of Toriel and her doing a selfie after a dance practice. The young Frisk was so lucky to be so naive. Frisk folded the picture and decided to take it with her. She would need as much motivation as possible if she planned on doing this alone.

Frisk was so quick to leave that she completely missed the shocked look on her friend’s features. What was she talking about? Leave her alone? Even if he wasn’t head over heels with her there was no way he’d leave her now. Especially not what that ... thing has done to her without her even knowing. ‘Frisk...’ He stared a moment before hefting a sigh and going to the living room to wait. He really must have been a lousy friend if she thought he’d just abandon her like that. No. He’d made a promise those years ago and he wasn’t going to break it. He rubbed a hand over his rib cage where his soul thudded dully. He had a reason now more than ever to stay by her side. Even if.... Even if she hated him for not doing what he should have done when they were underground. His job be damned, if he’d been a real friend he should have stepped in as she’d gone through... should have tried to help in some way instead of just watching her in the shadows... ‘you have it backwards kid... i don’t even deserve your friendship.’ With a quiet, bitter laugh, he headed outside to try and placate the weed.

“Are you ready yet trash bag?”

“yeah, but Frisk wanted to freshen up before she continued on. we’ll meet you on the other side once she’s ready.” Before the flower could protest he’d gone back inside. He then sat back down in the chair to wait for her to return, he hadn’t really known much about this house but he wasn’t born yesterday and he did have a few degrees... he’d figured out real quick that the only way out of the Ruins was likely somehow linked to the basement of the house, having not seen or known any other way out as they’d traveled the day before. He stared down at his hands, wracking his skull for any sort of solution to their predicament. Maybe if he got her to the lab...  yeah. There had to be something there he could use, there was a least ONE machine he knew for certain was still down here.   
  
Alphys hadn’t been sure what it was for, but he knew what it was. What its purpose was. The DT machine. Granted, its purpose wasn’t for what he had in mind but it was his only shot at separating the weed’s influence from her and he knew that though the flower HAD come from that place he also knew that there was no place for the weed to just pop up. Like here in the home, the base for that lab was bedrock. The flower wouldn’t be able to follow them once they got to the lab. i _t’s the only chance i’m going to get.... i’ll have to play along with that thing until we make it there..._  He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching. His gaze snapped up as Frisk appeared in the living room. He knew he should say something the moment he saw her, all he could think to say though was the obvious.

“ready to go?”  _ugh... that sounds so stupid._ She couldn’t believe that he is still here. Frisk thought for sure he would have left her. Tears started to run down her face as she hugged him.

“Thank you Sans…” He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, the sight of those tears had jarred him; he hadn’t been prepared for a reaction like that.

“what are friends for?” She looked up at him and a small smile came on her face.

“Yeah… friends…I guess we should be going.” Frisk voice cracked a little she wished her cell phone worked she would at least have texted her mom that she is okay. By now she probably already called Papyrus and Mettaton. As much as she loved her mother, she was and always will worry about her well being.

  
  


“yeah, he’s gettin’ impatient.” Friends... right...  that stung, but what else was there? What else could he possibly hope for? After what had happened... he shook the thoughts from his mind for later. He could worry about all that once Frisk was safe again and back on the surface and away from that weed, as far as possible too. After a moment had passed he realized he hadn’t let go and did so reluctantly so that they could continue on. He didn’t think the flower would be happy that they had taken so long. Well... that flower could dust for all he cared. Frisk’s well being was his priority now. He wasn’t sure what exactly she hoped to accomplish by coming down here, but he trusted she knew what she was doing... He just had to get her to Hotland so he could try and pry them apart.

She took out her photo of her mom. She knew that this is as close as she would get to see her mother for awhile. Frisk headed for the door remembering the last time she left here was the time her mother and her had a dance together. Toriel feared what the monsters would say or do to her daughter and with that she challenged her to make sure she was ready for what she would encounter outside of the Ruins. Frisk pushed the door open and the cold air came into instant contact with her skin. She is still wearing her red blouse and a black skirt. Thankfully she wore shorts under her skirt it at least gave her a little warm albeit not very much.

“How can I forget how cold it is here?” She shivered looking for Flowey. Frisk rubbed her arms and started to trudge through the snow wondering where the flower would appear.

“FLOWEY …. WHERE ARE YOU?” She yelled to no one particular.

“There you two are… I was thinking you were trying to do something...unkind…” Frisk looked at Flowey weirdly. He didn’t sound like this yesterday. Her memory of what happened to her still not clear actually she has no recollection at all. Flowey look at the girl and smiled at Sans.   
  
“I see you can do things right if you put your stupid brain to it smiley trash bag.” Sans only frowned briefly at the flower before turning away, he couldn’t afford to make the other mad... plus Frisk’s shivering hadn’t gone unnoticed. While the weed had been talking he’d discarded his hoodie and draped it over her without a single word. He’d forgotten how cold it was here, but it didn’t affect him like it would her. His magic would make sure of that. It wasn’t like he needed it really....

 

Frisk looked over to Sans. It was a simple gesture but nonetheless a gesture of kindness she missed from her friend. She leaned over to Sans while the flower kept taunting Sans and whispered.

“Thanks Sans for the coat… Aren’t you going to be cold?” A slight flush rose on his cheekbones at the words, he fought to keep himself under control.  _It’s just a friendly thing to do... just... keep your head.._.

“nah, don’t feel it like you do.” Frisk smiled at this “macho man” act. She couldn’t help but giggle to herself and squeezed his hand and began moving before the flower started to get really upset with them. That didn’t help matters, Sans tried to fight against the obvious blush at the gesture, trying to tell himself it didn’t mean anything. She was just being her normal, sweet, kind self and that she’d have done the same even if she didn’t know how he felt.... He had to keep telling himself this. She was just a friend... that was it. He could wish on a million stars for it to be more, but what was the point? Wishing didn’t get anyone anything and... well, at least he could say he tried right? He had gone for it and... well... as the saying went... crashed and burned.

Flowey proceeded to go up to Frisk and climb up her leg, finally resting on her shoulders again. Looking back at Sans hoping he could get a reaction to no avail, at least for now. He then began  to talk to Frisk as they started to head for Snowdin.

“So Frisk how did you sleep? Did smiley trash bags annoy you?” Flowey constantly checking on Sans he so wanted to show him who was boss. Sans decided it was best to keep his mouth shut on this one; just so he wouldn’t annoy the flower but he really wanted to tell that flower where it could stick its nosy head. Ticked as he was at the weed, he wasn’t going to risk causing Frisk any more pain just because his temper got the better of him.

“Sans has been nothing but a gentleman to me… Why are you being so mean?”

“that’s in the past kiddo.” He didn’t think Frisk would believe him if he told her and he doubted the flower was going to or wanted her to know so he didn’t say anything more on the matter. He wasn’t going to allow that flower to get under his skin. They were close to the bridge where Sans and her first met and with him saying that it just tore at her soul. The jacket that brought her warmth before was now just a reminder of her being that burden to him. She never could make it on her own could she? Chara taught her how to decieve people and that is what she did. She’d deceived the only person, the only soul,  in the world that would ever be there for her. She got to the bridge, it was rickety and broken, just like her relationship. She turned around to face Sans questioning what kind of relationship they even have. She couldn’t help herself.

  
  


“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” Sans had been lost in memories himself as they’d walked down the path; it contained so many for him. Many countless days and nights of waiting for a human to fall... first as a sentry then as the Judge... It was only the sound of Frisk’s voice that had snapped him out of his haze and the words she said... he wasn’t prepared for that, but at the same time he remembered that moment fondly. It was the first time they’d met. A nihilistic skeleton and a scared, shivering child who was braving the cold and the dangers to just get back to the surface...   
  
He couldn’t stop the genuine smile though. Even if they had done that song and dance a few times.... And not always with a good reaction from Frisk; sometimes they’d giggled upon being pranked with the whoopie cushion, sometimes they’d just stood there in awkward silence. He had extended friendship to her in hopes that it would lead to something better than what he’d suffered before... he hadn’t been entirely wrong, but he hadn’t been entirely right either. Nothing could have prepared him for ending up going through that. Still, in the end, she had saved them all and he would forever be grateful for that. She took his hand and shook it. Frisk couldn’t help but smile. “Nice to meet you, my name is Frisk. How are you?”

A vine snapped down slapping their hands destroying this simple moment they had between them.

“i’d be a skele-ton better if a certain flower learned to leaf things alone.” Frisk rubbed her hand he didn’t cut her but still it hurt. Sans briefly frowned at the flower for that interruption. That had been uncalled for.

“we have some ice memories of this place. can’t say the same for him obviously.” Of course he was speaking of the past battles he’d had with the weed in this very forest time and time and time again.

Despite how rocky this little adventure had been or any of the adventures they been. She had to agree wholeheartedly.

“Once this is all over I know a nice ice cream shop we can ketchup up on all of the memories.” Frisk said blushing a little bit.

“i’d like that.” He said, forgetting himself for a moment; when he realized what he’d said though he knew he couldn’t take it back. ‘ugh, great... well. i didn’t promise i’d be there....’

  
  
  


“It’s a date then”

“We can all hang out together Frisk me and smelly trash can” Flowey taunted

“I was thinking more just the two of us…” Frisk said blushing harder than ever before. Sans glanced away, trying not to let the idea get stuck in his head. Nope. He wasn’t going to fall for this twice. The first time was bad enough. So he just repeated to himself over and over and over again in his mind that they were just good friends. That was how the kid wanted it and that was how it was going to be. He could do this... he could... somehow... be the friend she wanted.... Deserved. Somehow...

“Hmmm… doesn’t this situation look familiar smelly trash can.” Flowey pointed out the bridge being pretty much destroyed from time.

“what’s your point?” Sans narrowed his sockets a little at the plant.

“I am just merely suggesting that I can take her across this time or you can take us both over.” The flower had barely finished speaking when the trio appeared on the other side of the bridge. Sans wasn’t risking anything. Frisk still not use to the jumps just held her gut hoping the eggs she ate that morning would not come up. Seeing her expression, Sans felt a little guilty for not warning her.

“sorry, i’ll warn you next time.” She waved her hand up up to him like “It is okay…” but she did not dare speak for she can feel the bile in her throat threatening her.

“Poor human…. It is okay I will hold your hair back if you need to throw up..” The vines laced through her hair pulling it into a like a pony tail. Frisk smiled up to Flowey appreciating the gesture. Sans felt sick at the offer from the flower, not just out of jealousy but because he knew the other was faking this. This was going to be a long trip for sure. Bad enough he felt guilty for making her sick. Frisk regained her composure without losing her breakfast.

  
  
  


“See all good …” She sighed and wanted to get to get to Snowdin soon. Frisk wondered if any of the monsters were still there. If the creatures she saw in the lab escaped. It wouldn’t be like the first time around where everyone would be friendly would it? Would they treat her the same way as they did before or would she have to regain their trust? She didn’t want to find out.

“How far away are we from Snowdin Sans?” She knew damn well how far they were but she just needed to hear another voice. Just to comfort her.

“pretty close.” He knew she had to be aware of this, and they passed by the deactivated traps that she had once had to go through. Puzzles his brother had made, the one by Alphys, the old stations for the sentries. Of course when they got to the town Sans wasn’t the least bit surprised to not see a single soul. After all, they were all on the surface. Why would anyone but the weed still be down here? It had taken the monsters a considerable amount of time to move from the underground to the surface after the barrier had been broken, but they had done so within a year’s time. There was nothing left but a ghost town of the former bustling place. Not even snow fell in Snowdin anymore, but it hadn’t been melting either so there was still plenty around. There were no lights on anywhere. It was like the entire town had just gone to sleep or something, which of course had never actually happened when there had been monsters living there.

Memories of this town flooded Frisk’s mind the dance she had with Papyrus. The time she went to Grillby’s with Sans. The stores, the hotel... all of it is gone. Sans didn’t look surprised at the environment. At least that is what Frisk thought.

“Can we at least rest for a bit at Sans’ place. I can’t feel my legs anymore.” She is shivering like no tomorrow.

“But Frisk the faster you help me to the surface the better we will all be right smelly trash can?” Flowey glared at Sans expecting him to fall in line.

“like it or not, flower, she has limits. a short break at the old house will allow her to regain herself and the quicker this can be over. can’t get back if she freezes on us first.”

“Hmmm… you might be right smelly trash can.”

Flowey still want going to give him the satisfaction as he used his influence on Frisk. Frisk found herself scream in pain and fall to the ground gripping her chest.

  
  
  
  


“Oh no the cold must be getting to her…” Sans clenched his fists, but said nothing on it as he instead picked her up and carried her off to the house without a single word. He vowed silently that once these two were apart he was going to show the weed just what he could do that could actually torture the flower... after all, he hadn’t been idle on the surface and he was pretty sure he could get creative and find plenty of things in the lab to show that creaton a new world of hurt in retaliation for every time he so much as THOUGHT of harming Frisk.

Frisk couldn’t remember being carried like this before, she couldn’t help but blush. Her chest hurt but her head was cloudy almost dizzy. ‘Sans is just doing this because he promised mom that he would protect me.’ The thought hurt her but did protect mean to carry her like this? He could have easily teleported them, she probably would have thrown up. It is still an option he had. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, a part of her wanted to grip around his neck for more stability. The other part wanted to touch his skull again. ‘What am I thinking? He clearly sees us as friends. As much as I tried to make it more he will never see me as more than a brat.’ She gripped his shirt instead to stabilize herself and hoped he wouldn’t notice her blush.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed, but he was trying not to think too much about it. ‘probably just embarrassed that she has to be carried... don’t get any ideas Sans.’ He scolded himself as he carried her into the house.

“Is this how you pick up all the girls?” She finally teased.  _just you._  He thought to himself but for her sake he smiled a little.

“guess ya saw right through me eh?”

“Ooohhh.. That is such a bad pun it should be a pun-ishment to hear it.” He set her on the couch as he replied with his usual wink.

“what can i say? i’m just so transparent around you, nothing gets past ya.” Her face faltered she hadn’t been so honest with him and yet he followed her blindly. She could be leading him to the middle of nowhere and she hasn’t even told him why they are down there. She looked up at Sans she couldn’t tell him the truth. He wouldn’t believe her and she wouldn’t blame him.

  
  


His expression shifted when he saw the way she was looking at him.  _was it something i said? ugh... did i mess up again?_

“why the long face bucko?” Sans' stupid new nickname snapped her out her own pity party she was having.

“Bucko? What part of me screams bucko?” she giggled. He only shrugged, but seemed relieved at the response he got, relaxing at the fact that he’d gotten a bit of laughter from her. Its sound always had made his soul feel lighter... kind of like in the same way he tried to make his brother smile and laugh, but at the same time, not. It was different from that and if anyone had asked him to explain it a year before he’d have not been able to.

“Get a room you two.. Gag me with a spoon. It is like you both forgot I was here.” Flowey complained still on her shoulder.

“easy to do since you don’t talk much.” Sans teleported to his room and came back with a blanket that he wrapped around her. He then took his jacket from her to dig into a pocket and pull out his phone, he scanned as he flipped through his inventory. Did he have anything he could make for her to help warm her up? He eventually clicked his phone and pulled out a bag of tea. It was all he had. At least his brother had given him some useful things before they’d left the house. He hadn’t understood why Papyrus had insisted he had such things in his inventory but he hadn’t argued anymore than usual.  i’ll be back in a moment.” He went to the kitchen and began to make the tea.

Frisk looked around the house. She had lots of good memories here. Frisk watched late night movies with the boys and slept many nights there. She could feel the familiar blush coming on her face again. She could recall the time when Sans and her slept on the couch together falling asleep after doing a marathon. She couldn’t help be jealous of how her younger self got so close to him but the older version has no chance.

  
  
  


“Why do you keep blushing all the time human? Is it because the thought of me being back to who I was is that appealing?”

“Nnnooo… I am doing it because… you know.” Frisk couldn’t say it out loud in case Sans would overhear them.

“Since when did you care for that stupid trashcan anyway..” Frisk basically jumped off the couch trying to cover his mouth.

“Shut up shut up… shut up..” Frisk seethed at the flower. It is already rocky between the two of them, if he found out that she even had a crush on the skeleton he would definitely wouldn’t want to help her or be her friend anymore.

“Just tell old Flowey the truth… I would never hurt you.” Frisk glanced to the side. He had been the only other being that understood what she had gone through. He might understand.

“Okay.. but promise me you won’t tell him until I tell him okay… I think I might be in love with Sans.” Flowey smiled this he could use to his advantage. ‘Emotions are such a fragile thing and both of these idiots are too dumb to realize how much control I have on them.’ Before the flower could think to say anything however, there was the sound of a kettle whistle, which meant that Sans would be back any minute...

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell him.” He reassured her.

“here, this should help warm you up.” Sans said as he entered the room with the cup. He handed it to her. Despite his mess ups in the past, he remembered how she liked her tea. It was neither too sweet nor too bland. It was something he’d discovered during their brief time together the first year before he’d moved away to the city to follow his brother as Mettaton and Papyrus had pursued their dreams. He barely noticed that their fingers brushed, he remembered that day clearly.... The day he’d had to say goodbye. He had smiled, made his usual puns but his usual smile had not been quite as bright and though he’d gotten a bit of a laugh from the young Frisk, at the time, he knew that she’d been sad to see her friends go.   
  
  
  
  
  
His brother and Mettaton had promised to write about everything, and they had kept their promise with letters over the years but Sans... he’d not promised any such thing. He hated making promises after all and he hadn’t talked to Frisk since they’d parted. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten her or anything, but he didn’t think he should interfere with her life, especially since he really had nothing to tell her about. He had spent his days alone. Sleeping through the day and staring up at the stars on the rooftop at night. It should have been peaceful for him, but after a full year of being away he couldn’t lie to himself.

He had been lonely. The more time that had passed the more and more this had become a thing. He didn’t know when it had started, but he’d started talking to the stars. Telling them all the stories he wanted to share with Frisk.... Sometimes pretending that she was there with him. He wasn’t sure when it had happened exactly, but at some point he’d started thinking more and more about her until he found himself yearning for the child he hadn’t seen in so long... Before he’d known it, he’d come to wish that she was there and at some point he’d started taking a boombox up to the roof top to dance, but not just any dance... because he’d begun then to fantasize about what it would be like to dance with her. And that had been a turning point, he knew, when he realized what he was doing, that he had fallen in love with someone who didn’t quite exist.... But didn’t not exist at the same time either. He’d known, once he’d realized what he’d been feeling, that it was stupid... foolish even. He was so starved for companionship, at that point, however, that when he’d heard about the memorial that he’d felt his soul jump like a cat after a string. He knew he shouldn’t be so excited, but it had been his chance.

The chance he’d been dreaming about... so of course he’d offered to dance with her. He had been waiting so long for such a moment and then... reality had struck. He should have known better, but in that moment, their movements had lined up so perfectly and his soul and synced up with hers in a dance of such harmony that he hadn’t had experienced in so long that he had lost his reason and had kissed her. That had been a mistake, but it wasn’t one he entirely regretted. She had fit so perfectly against him, just as he’d always imagined she might, her scent had been intoxicating and her movements had enraptured him. They had moved seamlessly from his hip hop to her ballet and back again, as if they had been born dancing together... there was no way he could have mistaken that much. It seemed, however, that unlike monsters, humans did not share the same depth of connection and... well, that was why things had gone south.

Frisk felt that electricity through her body when their fingers met albeit that it was just for a second. She stole a glance up seeing if he felt the same to no avail. The last time they had tea he’d left her. Papyrus and Mettaton swore up and down to keep contact with her and they did indeed do it. She looked forward to each letter. Frisk often asked about Sans. Like how he was doing, what is up to, did he dance anymore? Deep down she just wanted to see if he was seeing someone. If there is someone who took her place, well you can’t have a place if you never had it, in his heart. She took a sip of the tea and was amazed at how he could remember how she liked her tea it had been years since they seen each other. Would she be able to do the same for Sans? She knew he loved ketchup… that his brother made him happy, the kind of music he liked, the way his face scrunches when he hears Papyrus yells at him. The puns he does, the constant caring about all his friends although he would never admit it. His love of the stars and his constant faith, most of the time, that she would do the right thing. Even Chara constantly yelling and manipulating of her couldn’t take that away from him. These thoughts made her blush into her tea even more. ‘Great I must look like a tomato.’

  
  
  


“The tea is amazing I am surprised you made it the way I like it.” Sans flushed a little.

“well, it’s kinda hard to forget. you’re the only one who likes it that way.”

“Do you want to watch a movie together for old time sake… Oh… I guess the tv probably doesn’t work does it…” Frisk said a little disappointed.

“mmm... dunno. let’s find out.” Sans went over to the TV and turned it on, after a bit of fiddling with it he managed to actually pick up an old rerun, a black and white movie, Gone With the Wind.

“Frankly my dear I don’t give a damn” Frisk says recognizing the movie and sat up straight and patted a spot for Sans to sit next to her. He sat on the couch next to her with a slight smile. He’d seen this movie more times than he cared to count and it was apparently going to repeat, but he didn’t mind it. It reminded him of times when they had still been stuck here. He’d watch movies with Frisk, with his brother... with friends sometimes. He felt himself relax. At least the flower wasn’t complaining.

She begins to start reciting the lines under breath. Seeing it way more than her fair share but being that the movie is almost 4 hours long she found herself falling asleep against her friend’s shoulder. It is something she missed about just the two of them not having to worry about anything. Just to be able to relax. Frisk softly


	8. One Step at a Time

After the movie was nearly over a second time, Sans felt like it was a good idea to call it a night.

“we should probably get some sleep and then head out first thing. what do we do with him?” He motions to a dozing flower. He saw the futility of his movements. Well this was a problem. He stared a moment at her. He couldn’t help it. She was so perfect. So beautiful.... Sweet Asgore he was so boned.... Well, he wasn’t going to leave the flower wrapped around her so he used his magic to slowly pry them apart. Taking care because he really didn’t wanna wake the weed.

“She stays with me…” Flowey was never asleep he just pretended to be. He wanted to see if he would do something to her. He was going to use that information against him.

“oh no ya don’t. it isn’t right to sleep with a lady that you ain’t related to pal.” He stressed the last word as he pried Flowey off her.

“What are you going to do trash can? We all know what I can do..”

“i’m doin’ the d e c e n t thing and putting her in her Paps room without y o u.” Flowey glared at Sans deciding if he should pick this battle or not. The voice in his head was telling him it isn’t the right time. That he should wait for a better opportunity. When she is at her weakest and him as well.

“You win this round smelly trash can... but you touch me and I will kill you.”

“i ain’t touchin’ you.” He wasn’t wrong, he was using magic to remove the flower, not his hands. So technically he wasn’t touching him. He also seemed satisfied that the flower was at least following manners. While the flower was swearing up a storm.

“Will you both just shut up… I am trying to sleep.” Frisk says tiredly. Sans winced at this. Whoops, he hadn’t meant to disturb her. He gave the flower a look that said ‘now look what you did.’ Flowey just rolled his eyes and whispered harshly “Fine… take her to the room I will go in yours if you are not there in about 2 minutes I will du….” Before Flowey had finished Sans had teleported away with Frisk. The room was just as Frisk would remember it to be. Aside from having dust on everything anyway... but the sheets were oddly fresh, making her wonder if Sans had been to the room or something because it was so out of place with how everything else had been untouched. There was no doubt in her mind that Papyrus would have a field day if he was there to see it. It was just as well he was not. Sans set her on the bed with his magic.

“That stupid skeleton …” grumbled Flowey as he went up the stairs using the vines like a whip and pulling him up the railing one braided vine at a time. Until making it to the WORST ROOM he had ever saw… “Is that a tornado?” He just grumbled and was thinking it smelled like death rolled over. ‘When is the last time he ever cleaned this room anyway.’ Flowey decided it might a good chance to mess around with the skeleton’s head while he slept. If he ever came back.

“sleep well kiddo.” Sans murmured, having tucked her in too since she seemed so tired. He’d placed a kiss on her forehead, flushed a little at the action and then teleported out before he gave himself away. He hadn’t been able to help it... He just.... With a sigh, taking a few moments he collected himself before going to the room he’d spent so many years in. Years he didn’t necessarily want to remember. He ignored the smell as he entered the room.

“Took you long enough.”  Sans only shrugged a little as he shut the door behind him. The click sounded more like a prison cell clicking shut in the silence. It might as well have been. Sans didn’t trust the flower enough to actually sleep, but he could rest at least. He walked over to the bed and settled into it; laying back to stare at the ceiling. He never thought he would ever be back here. He felt a shudder go through him. He never wanted to be back here... to wake up and find that everything from before now wasn’t real. That they were still trapped underground. Sans didn’t say anything to Flowey, he was pretty sure the other would likely try to get under his skin, like normal. In fact, he detested having the thing in the house, let alone his room, but he’d rather that than risking leaving Frisk alone with the flower. Especially now that the slimey sucker had his vines around her soul like he did.

 

 

 

“Hmmm…. how many squeezes of my vine to make Frisk’s soul pop shall we find out?”

“dunno... how long do you think you can last if I pull you apart like a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle? shall we find out?”

“I don’t think you would be able to…”

“then kill her and you’ll find out.” Flowey enjoyed this game almost too much. He would love to destroy Frisk’s soul just to see Sans be devastated. Then his plan wouldn’t work.

“She told me a secret about you….” Flowey didn’t and wouldn’t have to reveal the bomber secret but he did get to observe him from the multiple timelines to pick up things about Sans that she would probably know.

“so what.”

“Don’t you lllllooooovvveee her?” He mocked. His response was silence. He wasn’t going to give the weed the satisfaction of knowing that or not for certain if he could prevent it.

“For someone who can come up with what you would say skeleton of puns in minutes. You are being awfully quiet.”

“for a flower that says that boosts about needing her you sure threaten her life a lot. but i’m willing to bet you need her alive.” Flowey went quiet for a minute to long.

“thought so.”

“So what do you care? I need her but you, what do you get out of it?”

“what do you care about what i get out of it? since when you do CARE at all weed?”

“You are not the only one who has loved before dumb trash can.”

”that’s almost laughable.... except i think i’ve figured out something.” The flower flared at him wondering what idiotic thoughts could be going through his pea sized brain.

“see, i know Frisk. i know she’s determined to save everyone, but in your case.... you’re not like the rest of us because you don’t have a soul. i figured that out from all our fights in the past, but you have to be someone else for the kid to want to be down here again to save you and i’d bet anything she’s not just down here to bring you to the surface.... so the question remains then... who were you? far as i know... there’s only three dead individuals you could possibly really be.”

“Hmmm… but which one am I.. am I one of the kids that died down here…. how bout Gasters failed experiments… so who am I?”

“well, it’s a simple process of elimination really. the only three would be the two royal kids... or Gaster.” Flowey could feel him feeling the pressure on him.

“i knew Gaster, we worked together. he acted like he was soulless at times even when he wasn’t, but there was one thing he did have that you don’t have.” Flowey scoffed at the name. It was his lackey that created this prison that he is forced to live in.

“see, even if it annoyed him at times, he always appreciated my humor for the thought i had to put into it. you don’t. so you aren’t him.”

  
  


 

 

“Don’t try me you stupid skeleton…”

“that leaves the two royals. Prince Asriel and Chara.”

“I told you to stop” he squeezed the vines and a scream comes out from Frisk’s room. Sans narrowed his sockets at him.

“you just confirmed my suspicions flower.”

“Shall we do it again…” Flowey glared back and allowed it happen again. This time she is gasping for breath. Sans' magic crackles in the room, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t speak.

“I rather have you suffer than anything… We can figure out a different…” Sans doesn’t seem to respond though it’s obvious he’s tense, because whether or not the flower can confirm the depth of his affections for Frisk, he did care. That much was obvious. Had always been obvious.

“By the way she says she actually trusted you… and you allow her to suffer.”

“does it look like i can do anything about it?!” He hisses.

“You could have shut your damn trash can mouth and not be such a stupid idiot. You are trying to ruin my plans.” Flowey glared at him

“at least that’s clear.”

“How about the fact I have a back up plan in case Frisk does die?”

“heh... thing is, so do i.” His magic disappears from his eye.

“Hmmm… for a lover boy you don’t even check on her.”

“shows how little you still know about me.” Flowey glared at him. He told him way too much information as it is. Despite his words, Sans wondered what he hadn’t been told, he already had figured out the flower’s aim... in a way. Not that the former prince seemed to appreciate that he’d managed to put two and two together as to who Flowey had once been. He’d figured it out during their walk, because the events that had led up to being down in the underground didn’t make sense otherwise. Frisk somehow clambered out of the bed. She looked at the mirror in Paps room. Frisk couldn’t figure out why her soul is hurting so much. In the mirror is the person she hated the most.

“What are you looking at Frisk?” The mirror image asked.

“The worst person in the world… Why won’t you leave me alone? Are you the one hurting me? You can never do this to me before. Why now?”

“Nah, not me.”

“Not me … which one?  You constantly haunt me. How can I believe you?”

“I can’t affect you physically remember? Can’t touch your soul, I can only talk to you... enter your dreams.” She didn’t want to admit that she is right. Chara never hurt her physically only mentally.

 

 

 

“What is wrong with me Chara? Do you know?”

“That’d be telling.” She snickers. Frisk fell to the ground crying knowing that the red eyes would be just watching her.

“Always such a crybaby aren’t ya?”

“Shut up … you are the one …. I HATE THE MOST.” She punches the mirror and cracks the mirror.

“Oh that hurt so much.” Chara feigned a hurt look but then smirked at her. “Honestly, I don’t care.”

“FUCK YOU..” She punches the mirror again and watches it shatters

“Really? Breaking the mirror?” Chara didn’t say anything more though as there was a gentle knock at the door.

“Frisk? you okay?” Her eyes quickly met the door. Her hands covered in blood from the cuts she caused to herself. The mirror is smashed everywhere. What can she say ‘Oh I just slipped and punched the mirror several times because my imaginary friend is haunting me and making me suffer.’ He knew about Chara though. Maybe he wouldn’t think she wasn’t too crazy.

“Frisk?”

“If I let you in… will you allow me to explain what happened first.”


	9. Confessions

“sure buddy.” She can feel herself start to hyperventilate. Frisk has to believe that he would listen to her. Frisk opened the door to allow Sans in and let him take in the room’s condition as she quickly closes the door behind her. Sans stepped in, but he didn’t even bother with the mirror.

“you okay?” A look of concern was barely visible in the dim light of the room.

“I am losing it Sans..my soul is constantly hurting. I don’t know what is going on with that. I should have told you the truth from the start Sans. Sans Flowey is Asriel… at least was. He sacrificed himself to save us all.”

“i believe you.” He said after a moment of silence.

“Now Chara I am pretty sure is torturing me somehow. I might have broken your brother's mirror… What a minute you believe me?” Frisk stood in front of Sans looking up at his eye lights. “Why? I have been nothing but a nuisance to you. Always will be.” Her eyes looking at the floor with the scattered mirror pieces. He reached out and gently cupped her face with one hand, lifting her gaze to meet his.

“you’re not a nuisance, and you’ve never given me a reason to doubt you... even if it’s been hard to believe.” Her face blushed intensely, with the little determination, she had she tiptoed up to meet his teeth with her lips. He’s beyond shocked, but he didn’t pull away. She pulled back eventually but just a few inches away.

“I was surprised the first time when you kissed me. I wanted … to ask you out but it kind of blew up with this whole Asriel thing.” He was as blue as a blueberry from the kiss and it took his mine a moment to catch up to what she had actually said.

“... and here i thought i’d blown everything.”

“That is what I thought… I thought it screwed up the only relationship I'd ever had. You are my best friend Sans… so it hurt so much when all of this happened.” She squeezed her chest in pain from the doorway stood a certain Flower.  
  


“i wish i could tell you why that’s happening, but... even a bonehead like me doesn’t have all the answers.” He was aware of the flower watching them, he wasn’t going to endanger her further, the idiotic plant should know this. Frisk reached up for Sans hand to help her to be stabilized. She glanced over to Flowey who seemed to be more interested in Sans than what is going on. Frisk looked at both of them as they seem to be sharing a secret amongst them. “I am going downstairs and if you want to tell me anything you will know where I am at.”

“let’s get you patched up first.” He wanted to, and the flower knew it... but he wouldn’t... though maybe there was something else he could tell her...

“Fine…” She just told her crush about her feelings to him but he really didn’t say much back to her nor did he say he liked her or anything. Her heart ached. He gently guided her to the bathroom, he didn’t say anything as he very gingerly took care of the cuts she’d sustained; he was very gentle about it and so it didn’t really sting all that much as he took care of any shards of glass that got stuck before asking her to open her mouth and he put a piece of monster candy in it so that she could start healing and the bleeding could come to a more full stop. His own magic glowing around his hand in a soft green light as he patched her up.

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks” Frisk murmured she couldn’t look directly at his eyes. She still couldn’t get rid of her stupid blush she had going on. The sweet candy melting on her tongue faster than usual because she kept swirling it in her mouth. It also might be the fact that they were in such close quarters right after she kissed him.

“I shouldn’t have said anything I knew it I was being stupid… I …”  **Bumpa bumpa bumpa.**  Her heart was thumping so hard she could swear that if had even halfway decent hearing he should hear her heart. If Papyrus found out what happened in his former room would he be happy or upset? Would he look at her the same again? How about Sans? Would he?  

“you don’t have to thank me. and i’m glad you did.” Ho boy, where did he start? Well, first off he figured he should probably come out and admit it... but damn if it wasn’t hard even though she’d said it first.

“you mean more to me than all the stars in the sky... more than anyone i’ve known... except maybe Papyrus... a-” She didn't let him get very far with his love confession when she kissed him again.  She at least wasn’t going crazy in a way that she was feeling this feeling alone. Was she going to let him get away? No, he was hers and visa versa. When she finally pulled away from the kiss. She glanced up at the blushing skeleton in front of her.

“Sorry.. That was …” He didn’t let her get far with that before he kissed her himself, his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He was in heaven, he wasn’t going to let her get away from him now that she’d admitted it. When he pulled back a bit he spoke.

“no need to be sorry starlight.”

“Starlight?! You actually found a nickname I can actually get behind.” She blushed. He flushed himself.

“woulda used it sooner but uh...  i was ... scared.”

“I did that … I was so surprised about the kiss and how the dance went it just ….”

“it was everything i’d dreamed it would be...  i have ... a bit of a confession here... heh. you didn’t quite let me say the first time there.” Her faced like a little child who just got away with the last cookie and her lips quirked to the right.

“Well I can’t help it that you are kissable…” She said looking at the ceiling counting the Hot dogs...by the way ,the ceiling, she never really looked up at it before but it is covered in hot dog wallpaper. She should have expected from the biggest goofball she ever knew would plaster something like that on the ceiling. “Alright I will keep my mouth sealed.” she did the whole invisible zipper across her lips and fake lock and gave him the invisible key. Her determination is through the roof she could say the most flirtatious thing and not worry. His flush had deepened at that but he nodded.

  
“truth is... well... at first after we moved i never said anything because i couldn’t ever think of anything to tell you. at least not anything you hadn’t already heard from the other two. i really wasn’t sure what to do with myself a lot of the time.” She was about to object but she kept quiet…  _keep quiet, he is confessing to you._

“i didn’t really do much, not even sure why i was there after a while. i mean, Paps... he’s got all the support he really needs in Mettaton these days... yeah we’re family, but he doesn’t need to lean on just me anymore. so i kinda spent my days just sort of doing what i do best and looking at the stars... then... i started to feel lonely so i’d start talking to those stars... before i knew it... i was wishing i was talking to you... and not long after i found myself already planning to do the one thing i have only done with my brother... dance. i wanted so very much to dance with you.” He wasn’t sure how she was going to take this, but it was the truth of what had happened over the years... the short version anyway. She placed her hand on his face and traced his face.   
  
“I feel like such a fool to reject you right after that beautiful moment we had together. It was so perfect. So pure… I never experienced that before with anyone before. Not even with Papyrus.” His flush seemed to deepen in color.

“i spent the last couple of years trying to find the perfect song, planning that dance but... in the end... it turned into a spur of the moment. but... it felt right then and it was so much better than what i had planned.”

“I think I will nickname you blue if you keep turning any darker there.” she teased softly as put her arms around his neck. He only chuckles softly in response. A vine wraps around Frisk waist and she is tugged back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
“Ughh…”   
  
“What the hell Flowey?” Frisk screamed.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt this LOVE fest but remember you came down here to save me not to go on a weird date with a skeleton. This is gross and wrong on so many levels.” Sans snickers a little.

  
“guess he’s not the romantic type, besides... this isn’t a date.” Frisk blushed at the thought of a date with the skeleton.

“Whatever she wouldn’t dare share my secret with you. Would you human?” He looked at Frisk looking at her eyes as he squeezed her waist with his vine.

“Flowey this is really starting to hurt…” She refused to make eye contact with Flowey.

“YOU DIDN’T TELL HIM ABOUT ME DID YOU? THAT WAS OUR SECRET…. THE THING YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SAY….” His vines crawled around her arms and legs. “Why are you making me hurt you? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND.”

“Flowey he need to know the truth… I am your friend… I never stopped being your friend… but I can’t deny my feeling for Sans. You knew how I felt about him.”

“What did he ever done for you other being the one person you never danced with?” He flipped her making her face him. The blood rushes to her head. The only good thing out of this whole chaos she told Sans how she felt.

“easy there bud she lost some blood, that’s never good for humans.” She was getting dizzy the blood rush was not helping for sure.

“Flowey be reasonable…” Sans almost snorted at that. Flowey. Reasonable. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.   
  
Flowey noticed that and tightened the vines around her waist. She winced at the tightness.

“shouldn’t it be up to her whether or not to tell me why she needed me down here?”

“IT WAS OUR SECRET NOT YOURS TO KNOW.”

“and yet she asked me to help. either someone tells me or i can piece it together on my own like what we were discussing earlier before the mirror broke.”

“YOU ARE TOO DUMB TO EVER FIGURE OUT THE TRUTH. ABOUT THE WHOLE STORY.”

“Please Flowey I know there is some mercy within you … you were Asriel at one point please…” Flowey’s eyes glared down Frisk. He didn’t want to be referred to that name. His soul wasn’t in him but he can’t be the arch nemesis in this story. He put down Frisk while glaring at her new relationship status.

“Remember you came to save me… I didn’t ask you to. I had plenty of company before you s…. I just was fine by myself.” Sans didn’t seem to change expressions the entire time this went on.

“Remember Sans… what we spoke of…unlike this human I thought I could trust…. Maybe a smelly trash can keep a secret.” Flowey knew his secret came with a death warrant to Frisk so he didn’t have to worry about that. He knew though Frisk never could keep a secret long enough to herself to the point she would hurt someone. She would rather die than allow someone get hurt. How would Frisk feel though if someone kept a secret from her?

“see, that all depends if it’s worth keepin.”

“Are you trying to re-nogotiate the promise, stinky trash can. Fine… I am not a horrible creature I can be friendly when I get what I need.”

“exactly what is that, besides a soul?”

“Whose soul are you guys talking about? MINE?” Frisk asked

  
  
  
  
  


“nah.” Flowey glared at Sans he was playing with fire.

“No we are talking about Asriel’s soul….”

“yup.”

“Well we should save it.” Frisk added not knowing why the two seemed so apprehensive about saving the soul that she wanted to save from the get go. Flowey looked at Frisk like in his flowery state.   
  
“Hey Frisk …. I am sorry by the way I acted. Why don’t you downstairs a bit I want to personally apologize to Sans.” Frisk didn’t believe Flowey for one second because he didn’t call Sans smiley trash can.   
  
“Umm… look I rather stay with Sans.” Flowey looked at Sans. 

“I swear on Asgore I will not hurt smiely trash can the rest of this “apology” do we agree, but you need to go downstairs….” She glanced over to Sans waiting for a response he just nodded at her. His eyes never leaving Flowey. She walked slowly down the stairs with Flowey watching making sure sure she was downstairs.

“Shall we go somewhere a little more private so a certain human won’t hear us. I guess I should call you my new  _best friend._ ”


	10. No Mating

“i wouldn’t say that, but if you want privacy....” In the blink of an eye the two were gone and appeared in the shed. Sans leaned up against the wall while the flower had been set on the floor.

“Of course you would pick a cold place…” Flowey just rolled his eyes.

“didn’t figure you wanted to return to the sight of your awakening.” He smirked in a agitated fashion.   
  
“I am here to negotiate our promise…. Not trying to pick curtains for our summer home.”

“i’m listening.”

“You can play with my doll until we get out of here… than she is mine…. So I wouldn’t get too attached.”

“thought that was my problem, not yours.”

“I kinda of hope you get attached so your soul gets ripped but the residue of that stupid soul Asriel left behind is being a finicky thing.”

“uh huh... and that’s your problem.”

“I don’t want to see you guys (made a gesture like he didn’t want to see) you…. You…. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT…”

“actually, no. if you don’t like romance and kissing... not planning on it being a threesome here.”

“No mating…”

“seriously? that’s what you’re worried about? what kind of monster do you take me for?!”

 ****“Trashy kind…”

“lazy i might be, but i am not the kind of garbage you hang out with.”

“I keep good company remember Frisk use to be one of those people.”

“obviously not if that’s what you think of me. besides... you know our customs... that isn’t your choice... OR mine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Things change… you never know when a person has a change of heart.” He smirked at him.

“that is why it’s up to females idiot.” Flowey just glared at Sans.

“Tomorrow we need to get to the echo fields…”

“we can make it that far, no problem.”

“Fine… stupid trash can..” It seemed today his words were not going to bring down this stupid idiotic Sans down…  _He is too strong right now. How do you break him down from this? **Well we tried his heart we need to raise the risk..** How do we do that?  **Frisk's soul has been getting damaged by your thorns….she is getting weaker by the second soon enough I should be able to influence her better.**  How is that going to help me?  **Remember if I get my body back Sans hope will drop to practically 0 and you should be able to take his**. But at this rate they won’t …  **DON’T YOU EVER DOUBT ME…**  _Flowey’s eyes turn red for a brief a moment than back to normal.

“Well we should get back Frisk will worry. Sa...smelly trash can let’s go back.”

**~  
  
**

Frisk couldn’t help but check out the bathroom after a couple of minutes of them gone. Nobody was there. There was something going on but she had to trust Sans would protect her. It still nagged her mind that he was keeping secrets from her.  _I kept a secret from him for so long... I didn’t think my secret actually hurt anyone._ She dared to open Sans' door with him gone.  _This is so wrong_  a voice in Frisk’s head screamed but another voice said  _Oh don’t worry Sans wouldn’t care if he truly loves you._   _I don’t think it is wrong to respect his privacy…_  She walked into his room, it smelled like him. It was chaotic and weird; this was Sans altogether. Frisk smiled, she'd always wanted to check out his room, but not really like this. Frisk glanced around, since Sans hadn’t arrived back she grabbed his pillow and took it with her downstairs. She put the pillow on the couch and laid her head into the soft material. She enjoyed the smell that came off it. It was a calming smell.  

**~**

Sans nodded and the two of them were back in the bathroom again.

“can’t have that.” He headed downstairs and saw her hugging a pillow... wait... was that... his pillow???? She just cuddled more with the pillow. Frisk realized she needed to sneak it back up his room. She glanced up and made eye contact with a confused Sans.

“Hey…” Although, after a moment his confusion cleared a bit. Yeah, that was definitely his pillow she had. An amused sort of smile graced his features. “Umm… you might be wondering why I have your pillow… Well see I didn’t have a comfortable pillow so… I borrowed yours..” She was so busted.

“uh huh.... miss me that much or do you just think it’s that soft?” She glanced at the pillow at least she didn’t kiss it or anything.   
  
“Umm… well I like the smell… it smells like you.. So… b-both.” He smiled at that, blue dusting his cheekbones at the thought she’d miss him that much, especially considering how new their relationship was.

“Your jacket still smells better, it truly does smell like you…” She refuse to meet his eyes at this point “great now you think I have a fetish for smells.” He teleported to the couch in front of her.

“long as it’s just the smell of me... i don’t have a problem with it.” Was that a PURR in his tone?!

“Did you just purr? I can always nickname you blue kitty.”

“i’d rather you not, starlight.”

“Oh dear I upsetted the poor little blue kitty.” She smirked

“cut that out.”

“What are you going to do are you goin-…” He cut her off with a kiss to shut her up. She lingered on the kiss before breaking away. She didn’t want this moment to end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know I think you like it… I get kisses for it…” As she spoke she quickly kissed his teeth, backing up to meet his gaze.

“that was to silence you, but you know there are other ways of doin’ the same thing without kissing you.” As if to prove his point, a blue tongue slipped between and over his teeth as he met her gaze as if to dare her to challenge it. She was full of determination and she goes “poor little blue kitty..”

“don’t say i didn’t warn ya... “ She stopped him this time by kissing him.   
  
“Blue…” He stopped her this time, but not with a kiss... instead his hands slid down her sides her waist. She grabbed him. “Blue don’t make me beg…”

“maybe i wanna..” He replied, his tone dipping an octave as his hands slid around her waist and over her bottom. She squealed a little when he touched her ass.   
  
“Two can play this game..” She leaned over to his ear canal, kissing around it and working down to his neck, nibbling. She allowed herself to moan near the base of his neck. A shiver went through him.

“mmm, you’re a little minx aren’t ya? i think i like that...” He nibbled at her neck. She moaned against him shaking ever so slightly against him in pleasure.

“AHEM….” Frisk was brought back to reality by the simple 'ahem;' she'd totally forgot her other friend. Sans, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind a single bit... also because he knew she didn’t know monster customs of this sort of thing which just made her reactions and everything all the more priceless to him. She started to panic like her mom just caught her. She never really gone all the way with a guy before but she still is so embarrassed about was happening. Sans shifted back, watching her reaction. Somehow she found herself sitting on the couch and she took Sans' pillow and used it as a shield as her face blushed beet red. She looked over at Sans and tossed the pillow at his waist to cover him. She just kept looking away.  Sans smirked a little then looked over at the flower with an amused grin.

“nice timing pal. cutest thing watching her react like that.”

“I said no mating…”

“and you know what i said... that it isn’t up to us.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk inquired.

“monster customs starlight.”


	11. The Birds and the Bees

“Isn’t it rude to …. Do that in front of others just in general?” She couldn’t help but keep glancing toward the intruding monster.

“yeah, but only if they’re invited guests... otherwise they’re just invadin’ space that ain’t theirs.” Frisk still felt super exposed so she wrapped herself in the blanket there.

“So what are the rules…?” He’d been expecting a question like that.

“it’s pretty simple really. the female gets to choose, or in the case of same gender, the one who is going to play host to the future children.”

“Children…” Her face went even a deeper crimson. “I am not ready for kids Sans… not yet…”

“relax, our methods of reproduction, especially with my kind... aren’t the same as humans. nice as the experience might be... it ain’t that simple to give you one of my kids.” She frowned in thought. It wasn’t like she didn’t want his kids but she would like to think one day having his kids.

“didn’t Tori teach you this stuff?” He seemed a little confused at her lack of knowledge.

“We are talking about the same mom who still calls me after leaving her after 10 minutes Sans… Do you think she would teach me this?” He frowns a little.

“it’s her responsibility to.” He sighs. “but i don’t mind explaning.”

“She probably figured I would eventually marry a human…”

“with all the monsters you flirted with while down here? heh... i doubt that.”

“I wasn’t that bad… I just did it more around you cause you were always a flirt.”

“that shoulda been reason enough for her to right there, even if originally it was just joking around.”

“I don’t know she only taught me about human relations…”

“well, to make a long story short. to make a baby monster you need to connect souls.” Flowey rolled his eyes and decided to go sleep in a different room, he is isn’t going to listen to the sex education lesson.

“Whatever you plan on doing OTHER than that… remember tomorrow is coming soon.” Frisk was really interested though. She loved listening to Sans from the stars to how babies are possibly born. Sans seemed a little nervous about the thought of explaining details, but he figured she had a right to know.

“did you... want to know more?”

 

 

 

“Actually I do plus a sexy instructor makes it easier to listen to.” she flirted a bit. He flushed a little and settled on the couch next to her.

“w-well, alright. When two monsters want to make a child they have to connect their souls’ energy to create a new soul... this is done by... energizing... the two souls in question through touch... um, ya gotta understand something. it’s a very intimate thing for a monster to show their soul to another.”

“You have seen my soul several times. It always feels so weird.”  
  
“i imagine so... but see, since you’re made mostly of physical matter instead of magic, that’s the only part of you that can interact with a monster on the same level of the magic we use during an encounter... be it battle or anything else... that’s why your soul becomes visible. for monsters... our soul isn’t visible without us actively doing so.... think of it for us as being you not wearing anything at all..... for you humans, that’s intimate...” She blushed it almost happened just a minute ago. Frisk got a little closer and put her arm around his.

“you get the idea i’m guessing.”

“Just slightly… I might need a demonstration later on… to make sure I get the point.” She smiled at him. That made his light blush deepen but he returned the smile, aware she was toying with him, but he didn’t mind. 

“anyway. after the souls have been energized they are pressed into one another and for a moment... both monsters become one, seeing and feeling everything the other has up to that point in their life.”

“That sounds… wow… I don’t even know where to begin…”

“that’s why mating is a very serious thing.”

“Oh my god… and here I threw myself at you…” He chuckled softly.

“maybe, starlight, but i wasn’t going to let it go too far before i knew that you knew what you were doin’.”

“Really? Because you thought Toriel taught me this stuff.”

“i wasn’t raised in a barn sweetheart. and she wouldn’t be the first monster to not do proper instruction.”

“Sorry humans are totally are not the same as monsters.” She realized she said a little too much, would she have to explain about her ex? How she dated a human to see if her feeling were real or not.

“yeah, i figured that one out pretty quickly. even before you fell.... between romance novels and... magazines...”  
  
“No… I almost came intimate with another guy. When I was going through a phase I was seeing if I truly liked you or not… I just made out with the guy and he got all handsy… Thank god mom walked in...It was embarrassing as hell, but that is far as I ever gotten. I swear Sans..” She felt a little bit dirty telling him this. Why did she, wasn’t she allowed to have exes? Did he have exes? She glanced over to Sans wondering without saying anything. Damn her curiosity her soul should have been a cats because she was definitely curious as one. Plus she had multiple lives she mused to herself.

“can’t say i was expectin’ that honestly, but it doesn’t surprise me. I’m just pleased it didn’t go further.”

“Did you have a .. partner?”

“no.” A part of her jumped for joy but a part of her still felt dirty.   
  
“So… I am ....”

“yeah, you’re the first.”

“You don’t think less of me because of the boyfriend to you?”

“considering all i know about humans. nah.”

“Although, I imagine you probably would have enjoyed the fact that mom set his pants on fire. So literally running around with his pants on fire.” Sans snickered.

“if you were mine at the time sweetheart... he wouldn’t dare come close.”

“Is that another rule?” Her heart tighten for joy.

“sort of. see when a monster chooses their mate, they mark ‘em.”

“Like a tattoo?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“heh, sorta, but it’s a mark of magic. even humans can see it.”

“This is going to sound mean but does it look disgusting?” He blinks then starts laughing.

“Hey if I have to live with it for the rest of my life can it be like on my neck or something like that… because I wouldn’t want it somewhere embarrassing…” she blushed

“well, this particular mark is on the side of the neck usually anyway. to make it obvious and, to humans, it has a glow of the magic that put it there so they don’t mistake it for somethin’ else. each mark is unique to the monster too.”

“So do you know what kind of mark yours will be?”

“yup. i know.” Frisk looked at him.   
  
“You are not going to tell me though aren’t you…”

“it’s a blue double beat note.”

“Wow that sounds … really amazing.. Although a part of me thinks with you I would imagine a hip hop artist or hot dogs.” He chuckles.

“cute, but no.” She grabbed his hand to show her seriousness.   
  
“Your “tattoo” really sounds amazing… I hope one I be worthy of such a thing.”


	12. Starlight

He flushed a little.

“er... well, that’s just the temporary one...”

“Say what… tattoos are super painful. I never had one but I heard…”

“this ain’t like shootin’ ink into yer skin sweetheart. it doesn’t hurt.”

“Well at least that is a plus but what about this permanent tattoo of yours…”

“Hmmm... well fer one... no one knows what that looks like until the time comes. also.... it kinda appears where it wants to... but the change it leaves on the skin makes it apparent that the monster in question has been marked as a mate. i mean, didn’t you tell Alphys that one day you saw her after we came up that she looked like she had a “glow” ?”

“Well ya I figured it was because she was in love… So it is that permanent tattoo…”

“no, but that’s the effect of one. it’s impossible to miss.” She felt like a child again next to someone who knew so much. Why didn’t her mother ever teach her this stuff? Was it because she was afraid that her relationship with a potential monster would end up the same as hers? That seemed so unfair to her. There had to be good monsters that would treat her right like any human could.

“that’s why everyone was tellin’ her and Undyne congrats that day. monsters don’t see it though, only humans do... monsters, on the other hand... we smell it.” Her eyes became adrift to the floor again she never let go of his hands but she felt so dumb next to him. He gently lifted her head up.

“hey, none of that starlight.”

“I am so … I don’t even know the basics… I might as well be that little girl you had to take care of all over again.”

“this isn’t like that. you’re not a kid anymore, just cuz ya don’t know something doesn’t make you a child.”

  
  
  
  


“How do you do that?” She looked up at his eyes

“do what?”

“When I feel so helpless you make me feel I am special.”

“maybe it’s because you’re special to me.” She smiled but nudged him a bit.   
  
“Shut up…” He chuckles a little.

“it’s true though. even before all this, i knew there was something different about you when we first met.”

“Really, you knew way back then? I just thought you were funny and nice…”

“well, i knew you were special, but not like that. You were the first one i ever met who seemed to genuinely appreciate my humor besides those who showed up for my gigs.”

“Well they need to bone up on their humerous side.” she giggled at her dumb pun.

 

“Are there any other rules I need to know?”

“other than the consequences that goes with those, i don’t think so.”

“So can we cuddle until we fall asleep or is that a no no?”

“that’s doable.” She smiled up to the skeleton. Frisk was feeling tired.

“I know that this was uncomfortable to tell me all this stuff but I really appreciate you telling me this…”

“well... more like embarrassing.”

“Well I can always match that embarrassment I can always tell you how the human female body works.” She was kidding, hoping he would not take her up on that offer.

  
  
  
  
  


She laid her head on Sans.   
  
“hmm… the pillow is nice but I think I prefer you over the pillow.” He flushed, his arms slipping around her. He wasn’t going to take her up on that... after all, he kinda already knew.... but he wasn’t about to tell her that now. She snuggled up to Sans.   
  
“So … are we going to sleep here, your brother's bed or yours?” She tried to contain her blush.

“hmmm, good question. you have a preference?” She shrugged.   
  
“Well I have been curious about your bedroom… it is like the forbidden zone.” He snickered in response and picked her up into his arms as he walked towards the stairs.

“nothin’ like that.”

“I do know how to walk….” She blushed violently, she really didn’t want to be set down though. “When did you get so strong…” Sans just flushed at the complement rather than actually answer. She looked up at his blush. “I really love the blue that keeps coming on your cheeks, it is such a pretty color.” His flush darkens a slight bit.

“color of my magic...”

“And your tongue too.” He smirked a little.

“not the only thing i make outta magic hun....” Her face puzzled for a second than she immediately wished she didn’t realize what he meant because she was frazzled from that statement. He wasn’t talking about what she thought he was, but he couldn’t help but mess with her a little.

“and cuz it’s my magic... i can make it as big or small as i want really.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


She tried to curl up in a ball in his arms as images popped in her head. Her eyebrows twitching as she glance quickly down and than back up thinking how perverted she is. He chuckled.

“you know... sweetheart, that wasn’t what i meant... but that too.” She glanced back up at him..   
  
“Tha-...I … hmmm…” She couldn’t form any words.

“you’re too cute to not mess with hun.”

“Didn’t you???” She found her voice a little bit. Laughing at her nervousness.

“i was talking about how i can use the magic to create a stomach.”

“I never thought about your stomach….”

“i could tell.”

“I can’t help it … I am being carried off to my boyfriend's room and he is talking about making things big or small what am I supposed to think?” He laughs.

“honey, i’d be worried if you had managed to think of something besides that.”

“Since we are a couple… can we dance again? Although we should probably go see Alphys about my chest thing. I mean Flowey should understand waiting a little longer. I hope, he seems off lately.”


	13. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

Sans had only agreed to dancing, he would absolutely love to do it again, but as for her comment on her soul he'd said nothing. He didn’t think Alphys would be able to help and they certainly weren’t going to go that far. He hoped she trusted him enough so that when they reached Hotland she wouldn’t question him when they left the flower behind... She would forever be held in his arms.

The morning came as she turned over to look at her new boyfriend. She didn’t want to wake him up quite yet. Frisk went and took a quick shower brushed her teeth and hair. She changed back into her outfit although she wished she could get it washed. She wanted to see if there is anything that she could make them for breakfast. Frisk went downstairs to the kitchen only to be reminded that there was no food. She sighed and thought about just leaving but he would be furious with her. So instead she leaned over the bed and kissed his head.   
  
“Good morning Sans.”

“morning.” He murmured, opening a single eye socket. “such a beautiful view to wake up to.” She blushed.

   
“I wish I could wake up and say such romantic stuff. I was going to make us breakfast but well.. we have no food. I was going to run over to Grillby's see if he had any leftovers want to come with. I figured if I went by myself you would be slightly upset with me.”she closed one eye and made the pinching gesture with her hand.

“hmmm, well i do have some supplies besides the leftovers, but if you want to check i’ll go with you. though i can’t imagine anything fresh is left.”

“Come on it can be like a pre-date…”

“sounds good to me.”

“I can leave to let you change I imagine you still have clothes here. I may have to borrow some of them.”

“got plenty.”

“Toss me an outfit I will change in the bathroom and we will go before Flowey wakes up.” She always wondered how his clothes would fit on her. He was about about the same height, without her high heels, and the same amount of girth. Sans ruffled around the drawers a moment before he found some clothes that would fit her and not fall off or anything. That being said, he came up with some clothes that actually where from when he and Paps were younger... He found a sky blue shirt that read: bad to the bone on it and a pair of black leggings. He handed both over.

“think this will be okay.” She laughed at the tee. She kissed his cheek briefly.   
  
“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“ ‘course.” Of course he had a light dusting on his cheekbones from that. She switched her t-shirt it fit pretty good. A little tighter than she expected but not too bad and the black leggings fit her perfectly. The t-shirt made her giggle of course it would be pun related did he make his own t-shirts. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend's reaction. She wanted to look sexy for her boyfriend, but this outfit would not a sexy girlfriend make. Frisk didn’t care she could at least hang out with her boyfriend.

“Okay punny guy you have to let me know where you get your t-shirts?” He chuckled.

“all these came through the dump in Waterfall... it’s just that magic is the best solution for stained clothes and most of us can sew... so repairs aren’t usually hard or alterations.”

“Sew they are used than huh. I still like it.”

“ya get use-d to it.” She laughed at it.

“So how do I look” She did a little twirl in her outfit.

“san-satiional babe.” He didn’t have to see her to know, it had been in her voice after all and he’d only turned around actually when she’d asked him that question as she actually apparently had forgot to actually leave while they had been talking. Being the gentle-monster he was raised to be, however, he hadn’t looked her direction once until she’d asked that question. He’d also done a quick change too while she’d been distracted with her own changing. He still wore his jacket and similar shorts, but the shirt he had on said: You are too Cu Te.

“Omg.” She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter at the shirt. It is something she probably would wear not this skeleton boyfriend of hers.

“what?”

“Your shirt is…very cute” She grabbed his hand. “Shall we go I don’t want all the girls trying to steal you away from me.” She winked. Sans is definitely rubbing off on her.

“not likely to happen.” He followed her downstairs.

“I don’t know I saw the girls look at you when we were on the surface. That is why I decided to try to date a human because I thought for sure you would move on quickly and forget us.” He pulled her closer to him.

“after what you did? I’m just lucky you’re giving me a chance... i could never forget you. you’re our angel... there won’t ever be a monster who doesn’t know your name.”

“It really should be Asriel’s name they should remember not me. All I did was become friends with everyone. Asriel sacrificed himself.”

“true as that is, without you... none of this would be possible. you’re the only human who has managed to be friends with everymonster. not one of those souls who came before you managed that.”

 

 

 

 

She can’t believe how lucky she is to be next to him. “Well I am lucky enough to have such a guy who sees the good in me when i cannot and is funny, kind to a fault.”

“you’re too kind yourself. i know that i wouldn’t be able to notice just anyone. i did see some humans look at me the way you have, but honestly... i have no interest in them. they aren’t like you. They don’t see my brother the way you do, the way you did when you first met him; they’re annoying at best....gold digging pests at worst.”

“ Sans…” She gently said giving a slight tug on his hand to bring him in. “Not everyone is like that… you know that.”

“i do... but ya know, since my bro is famous... those are just the kinds of humans i run into in the city. never anyone like you.” As they got to Grillby’s Frisk opened the door to what looked like a party happened and a mess of broken bottles scatter the floor.

“Wow Grillby really had a rager before leaving. This is so unlike him.” She knew Grillby took pride keeping the bar clean but maybe with the release of the monster’s he went all out. Frisk looked for some food behind the bar. “Hey Sans look I found your tab. He actually kept track… Wow over 25,000 g thank Asgore he never collected it.”

“who said he didn’t?”

“You have that kinda g and you never took me out for a full meal?” He gave her a sheepish look.

“well...  i’m not usually one to put a lot of effort into something. Except when it means the world to me...” He was just glad she didn’t realize some of the bottles were only recently empty...  She made a face at him.   
  
“Yeah yeah…” Frisk found herself starting to clean up the place. It had been a long time but she liked it there.

“uh.. . thought we were lookin’ for supplies, not movin’ in.” She shook her head. 

“You are right I just feel like I owe it to Grillby for being so good to us.”

“... you make a good point.” Damn. Well that meant he had to do something too...  He activated his magic to levitate all the empty bottles and put them in a trash bin.

“Wow that is so cool thanks Sans. See your not so lazy after all.” He just flushed a little at that. She didn’t find any food but she got to hang out with Sans and the restaurant looked better than ever. She looked under the bar to find a bottle of ketchup.

“Hey Sans I found a bottle you can sit at your spot and drink it.”

“hmm... depends on what it is.” He does sit down though at the bar like he normally would. She looks at the bottle of ketchup and pretends to be an expert with her fake accent.   
  
“Well by the look of the bottle I would have to say it is mid century bottle and the contents would be a tomato base material I think produced during the summer of hmm that particular date I can't make out which is a very good year I heard. A good choice sir.” She presents to him like a wine bottle. With a huge smirk on her face. He can’t help but laugh a little at the whole thing when he sees it.

“let’s see then.” Unlike her he actually was examining the bottle for something, because he knew something she didn’t.... There’s two types of ketchup in this bar. The one he normally drinks and then the special stuff.


	14. Too Much Punch

She just watched him eyeing the bottle of ketchup. She didn’t see how it was anything particular but the way he was examining it made her wonder if there is something to it. After a long moment he shakes his head a little.

“probably best not to.” He’d found what he was looking for.

“What is wrong? Is it spoiled?”she asked curiously.

“heh... nah. nothing like that, but this was made by Grillby himself and that ain’t your normal ketchup.” She smelled it. It smelled wicked strong

“Is it safe to drink.”

“sure... if you want to be face down on the floor after a few sips like you downed a bottle of wine.” She took a gulp after listening to the first part and not the rest.   
  
“Wellll i dfffooonbt ffeeelbanytbing.” He stared at her in surprise. Well shit... He took the bottle back and it quickly disappeared into this inventory.

“Heeeeeyyyyy…..I wwaaant a litttle more.

“no ya don’t. i ain’t carrying an unconscious you back to Flowey.” He made a mental note to warn Grillby to never make his special ketchup for Frisk.... Or any human. She crawled over the bar to the other side.   
  
“Sansss sssss….. I love you.” She snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

“love ya too starlight, but that flower is going to turn me to dust if i don’t find a way to get that magic outta ya before we get back.” She giggled.   
  
“Flowey is just a big old jerk…. Chara’s a nightmare. Toriel is always worried… Alphys is just a anime expo away… “ He hummed a bit in agreement, tempted to take her back just to see the flower’s reaction to being told that to his face....

“Undyne, she is a scary bitch… she scares the living daylights… Papyrus, he is my squishy lovable skeleton… and Sans, my dear Sans, you always seem so sad…” She made a pouty face “even though you have a smiling face on… “ Yup... she was definitely drunk of her ass... He had tried to warn her though. Sad? Yeah, he had been but he couldn’t tell her why...

“caught red handed...”

“But it is okay… I know what fixes that problem… you said no resets….i actually tried to reset a while back and nothing …. the button is gone… poof..”

“... what?” That was not good news. He was not happy to hear that at all... that lying son of a snakeweed....

 

 

 

 

 

“So now you can be.” She held her mouth as she ran to the sink and threw up expelling some of the magic toxin from her system.

“Happy…” Which got a lot out of her, but it wouldn’t get it all... magic wasn’t THAT easy to dispel when it came to such things. She wouldn’t be as affected though as she had been before. Though why did she think that would make him happy?

“My head really hurts…I just want you to be happy. My “gift” is a curse. Always has been.” He moved over to her side, gently wrapping his arms around her. He knew what she meant, but didn’t say anything. He put a hand to her head and another lightly over her stomach to gently pull out some of the magic from her body. It wouldn’t be much, but it should help some.

“Thanks i feel a little better….”

“Paps did this for me... never thought i’d have to use it myself.” She laughed softly.   
  
“What, detoxifying your drunk girlfriend in the morning? Yeah you picked a winner.” He chuckles softly.

“no way for you to have known. not something Grillbz wanted spread around honestly.”

“I could have if I just listened to you instead of being by my damn determined self. That is why we are down here in the first place and why I cause so much pain why everyone left and I pushed you and Paps  away.”

“sweetheart, pain is a part of life. has been a part of mine for years even before i knew you were alive. it happens when you care for someone or about their well bein’. you’re worth it.” She could only blush to that comment. Her heart full of gratitude her head spinning and a empty stomach.

“guess while i’m at it... i’ll tell you something else.”

“Go for it blue.”

“the nightmares... that keep me awake... they aren’t about you.” Her eyes widen.   
  
“Is it me in my ballerina dress… by any chance?” She was thinking it might the Chara version of her.

“nope. not even human.” She listened intently, at least her nightmare hadn’t come true.

“it’s your friend. he probably wouldn’t like me explaining that.” She looked around likely to spot him behind them. She mouths “Flowey” like it is a secret amongst friends.

 

 

 

 

 

“yeah.” She got up from her seat and headed for the door. Her determination well is a little hey-wired.He stumbled up after her.

“w-wait a minute there doll...”

“I am … getting to the bottom of this. One way…”

“don’t... at least... not yet. please.. “

“Huh…” She stopped to look back at Sans. There was a pained desperation on his features.

“y-you don’t know what he’ll do if you confront him... but .... i do.”

“Sans….” She stumbled into his arms. “I won’t do anything I … promise.” He wrapped his arms around her, shaking a little; he still couldn’t get the sound of her screams out of his mind from the night before...

“I’ll tell you when i can. okay? until then... just trust me.”

“I always do silly blue kitty.” She felt so tired. He felt relief at that.

“c’mon. let’s get back before the flower wakes up.” She made a gesture of a zipper across her mouth and locked her lips and handed him the key. He helped her out of the former restaurant, hoping that the flower had no way of finding anything out of their conversation or he would start having nightmares of hearing her screaming... Flowey awaited for them at the house. He didn’t think they would be so stupid to leave him behind. He was right in that they would come back, as they just did seconds later, but it was not because they wouldn’t be willing to leave him behind. Frisk wobbled to the flower.   
  
“ DID YOU KNOW THERE IS DRUNK KIND OF KETCHUP? “ Sans winced at her volume. Well if the flower didn’t before, he sure as hell did now. She put her finger to her mouth.   
  
“Sorry, I am having volume problems….” she said almost a whisper. The flower stared then glared at Sans.

“You got her drunk?!?!”

“i didn’t do it on purpose, we found a bottle.”

“No it is the only food I can find. I need food. I took. Ooooooonnnnnneee gulp.” She emphasized the p sounding it out like it is a brand new word.

“i tried to tell you not to.”

  
  
  


“But I was so hungry… and you always drinks this stuff like water.”

“only the regular stuff starlight, not Grillby’s stuff.”

“Ppppfffffttt you guys just don’t know how to have a good time. Come on let’s go adventuringsss.”

“Sans I should dust you where you stand!!! If I didn’t need you to take care of her for me I would!”

“got that message loud and clear.” She started to head off in the wrong direction. Stopping to look back at her friends.   
  
“Aren’t we going?”

“heh, not right now we’re not. c’mon. this way.” He gently took her hand, the other around her waist and he guided her up the steps back to the bedroom to sleep it off.

“I miss those bedtime stories with … the *yawn* bunny… garden*yawwwwn*....” She fell asleep during her own speech. Sans had simply humored her, listening as he’d gotten her to Paps’ room and then tucked her into bed. He knew that flower was likely going to rage at him, but there wasn’t anything either could do to change the situation. Even a soulless flower knew that the effects of monster made alcohol were different from that of normal alcohol and were a lot stronger too... which meant there was no getting around her sleeping it off. Though Sans had decided he’d make some lunch later for her. He did still have his supplies and she’d likely be hungry when she woke up in a few hours anyway.

Flowey was awaiting him downstairs.   
  
“ I cannot believe that girl and you… you know better.” Flowey scrunched his face.

“i don’t control her though and i sure as heck don’t try.” Flowey sighed.   
  
“How long you think?”

“mmm, depends on how strong that batch was... but considering it’s been aging down here... probably at least a couple hours. nothing we can’t make up for later if you let me use a shortcut when we leave.”

“Fine I hate them but damn…” Sans said nothing in return for that, instead deciding to plop himself on the couch to wait for a decent amount of time to pass before he started lunch.


	15. Old Friends

“Sans? Sans… no is it trash bag you go by these days.” This caught his attention. Why would the flower use his name? Something was up here.... He could almost feel it, but he didn’t say anything to indicate his suspicions as he looked at the flower. The vines went around his arms and legs making him unable to move as the flower moved itself in front of Sans. His sockets widened.

“what the hell?!”

“Now that isn’t nice to say to an old friend is it...?”

“you and i were never friends.”

“That is a shame because me and Frisk were always close” His eyelights vanished as it clicked.

“you.... “

“It saddens me you won’t even use my name…”

“considering what i witnessed you do to my brother... my friends.... why would i give you that respect?”

“Such a comedian… “ He narrowed his sockets at the plant, his eyelights had returned though.

“i haven’t forgotten you.”

“Good at the end I want to be your worst nightmare…”

“hate to break it to you, but someone else has that spot.”

“Really! Does it look like Flowey which I now have …. control of.” Her voice strained a bit

“nice to know the schools don’t teach you empty stuff.” She tsked at this statement. Also the fact Flowey didn’t like playing second fiddle to his soulless body.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 “I have to keep this short for now… but you will regret making me wait.” Flowey collapsed, passed out. More things were falling into place now. Sans had only been guessing as to why Flowey needed Frisk alive, but now he knew. This was bad... very ... very... bad. Flowey regained somewhat composure, looking up at a very upset Sans.   
  
“So…about that.”

“this was the plan all along.”

“It wasn’t my choice she invaded my body.”

“no, you aren’t. i know you. don’t pretend with me.” An evil smile crossed his lips.   
  
“So what I can still pretend with the best… she is just the whip cream to my sundae.”

“don’t count your chickens before they hatch.”

“You have no choice but to do as I say…” Sans leveled him with an even look. He knew better... it was only a matter of time.

“Good you are starting to act like a good dog should.”  _don’t bet on it. You have no idea what i’m capable of. You’ve missed out on a lot weed and you’re going to learn once an for all that I am NOT a forgiving Judge...._ Sans only thought this of course, he simply just stared at the flower with a strange grin that had unnerved some in the past.

“Humans are such fragile things… “

“can be.... but as i recall that fragile thing also can smother you in your sleep simply by stepping on your head.” Flowey just laughed   
  
“That is true, Chara killed me a couple of times as well… what a pair….”

“somehow that doesn’t surprise me. at least you have a valid excuse for your actions... wonder what theirs is.” He scoffed at the skeleton.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Theirs is none of your concern…”

“really? cuz it kinda is considering my job or did you forget that part?” Flowey just glared….   
  
“So you are going to play judge huh… sure you want to do that with Frisk in her condition.”

“considering her ‘condition’ is better than what you’re planning. i think it’s safe to ask, but if you won’t tell i can’t force you.”

“I think you know the truth already what Chara wants…”

“like i said... she’s better off now.”

“But you cannot get revenge if you are dead.”

“playing reaper now are you? makes me wonder who the dog is here.” Flowey snickered.   
  
“I get to leave here… I been down here for years abandoned. I help fucking save you all.”

“yeah? and who’s fault is it you didn’t just come up with us?”

“I can’t the barrier won’t let me…”

“what barrier? it’s been down.”

“You don’t understand because you can’t see it …. soulless creatures can’t cross…”

“geee... wonder why.”

“You get to frolic around playing and dancing while I get to stare at a fake star field all day. By MYSELF”

“you’re preachin’ to the choir if you think that matters as much as you believe it should. considering you don’t feel much.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“BULLSHIT…. you had your family and friends… and Frisk. I thought I had at least Frisk as a friend but you took her away too. I saw how she looked at you..”

“you’re comparing back then to ten minutes ago? you have a warped sense of time.”

“No, when you guys came down again she didn’t even hear me. She just kept staring at you…. That is why I did what I did… I NEED OUT..”

“buddy, if you lost her as a friend, that isn’t because of me.”

“I just want to see the sun…”

“speaking from personal experience... it ain’t all it’s cracked up to be out there. It seems better than it is. not that down here is better...” Flowey looked up at Sans he still didn’t like him and didn't trust him, but he could appreciate the gesture this one time.   
  
“Really, it sucks up there huh…”

“between running from humans who want gold, to some who want to know only what it’s like to bone a skeleton.... yeah... it’s not paradise.” Flowey looked at Sans bizarrely.   
  
“Here I thought Frisk was the freaky chick…. no offense I mean trash bag.”

“none taken. Frisk... she’s the normal one in comparison.”

“I wish I can help… but … “

“yeah, yeah... your leaves are tied.” This was... weird. Having a civil conversation with the flower....

“Actually she is holding something of value hostage.”

“ ‘scuse me?”

“An artificial soul.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stared a long moment.

“where would she g-  sweet Asgore... one .... survived?!” Flowey looked at Sans confused.   
  
“I don’t know what you are going on about?” Sans groaned a little.

“ I wouldn’t tell me because I don’t feel like me …. anymore Sans…. or comedian that should silence him.”

“i don’t trust your better half enough to tell you.”

“Oh I don’t think either of us trusts you…. “

“feeling is mutual.”

“Did you enjoy the little conversation with Flowey. He is such a dimwit fast to anger flower. A perfect shell….”

“speak for yourself... ghost in the shell.”

“You been hanging around Alphys way too long.” He snickered.

“Whatever the human will be awake within the hour if I were you I would prepare yourself for the journey.”

“That would require you to g e t  o f f m e.”

“You were always a baby…” The vines let go and return to the potted plants.

“says the ghost that can’t accept fate.”

“Yes but I can see through you and your act.”

“awww... was that a pun? am i rubbing off on you finally?”

“Augh I hate you comedian….”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He just gave a satisfied grin and got up off the couch, heading towards the kitchen.

“Oh comedian….” she wanted his full attention

“what now casper?” She glanced up to Papyrus' room where Frisk screamed in pain.   
  
“Oops….”

“don’t pretend like that was an accident ya little freak.”

“Didn’t her scream sound beautiful… I bet her blood would be just a gorgeous as well what you think Sans.”

“depends... do you want her alive or not? because you know.... much as it might kill me... i can over power her too.”

“Good times…”

“psycho.”

“I believe the name is Chara…”

“i don’t respect those who belong in hell.” She just chuckled as she waited for time to pass. Frisk awoke to her soul being stabbed yet again. Her chest hurt so much. Sans wondered just how much more of this he could take before he snapped himself.... He did love Frisk, truly, but seeing her suffer like this... too much of it and he’d ruin those plans Chara had made himself. Because he cared too much to see her suffer through this for long. He was a patient soul, but there was only so much he could really take.

“Sans.” Her head was pounding but she was feeling more cognitive and embarrassed. From her actions before. The smell of cooking food drifted through the house. Frisk’s stomach reacted to the smell with a growl.  _I am so hungry I am imagining smells now._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a few minutes though the smell seemed to be coming closer. There was a gentle knock at the door.

“Hey is it you Blue… God I am so hungry I swear I am smelling something good. It can be you though.” He chuckled and opened the door, a bowl of soup in one hand, steam still rising off it.

“nah, it ain’t me but that’s an interesting thought there starlight.” She chuckled.   
  
“Never let me near another of your ketchup again.”

“only when it’s not regular hun. believe me, once was enough for me too.” He moved into the room to hand her the bowl and spoon.

“So chef Sans what have you prepared today…” He smiled, but she had reminded him of what had transpired before... and the questions he had. Well, it could wait.

“tomato soup.”

“Classic…” she took a spoonful and allowed it settle in her mouth before swallowing. “It is really good Sans…” as she continued to eat. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her eat the soup. His mind churning with what she had told him while drunk. That was... a shock to be sure, but he was certainly not happy to hear about it considering what he knew now that Chara had been planning this whole time with Flowey.

“If you keep making that face Sans I might have to kiss you.” She said taking another spoonful of soup.

“eat first, then we’ll talk.” She hated when he got so serious. She took a couple spoonfuls and than tipped the bowl into her mouth drinking it from the bowl. She wanted to know what is going on? A look of amusement crossed his features at seeing her do that. Tomato soup stained the corners of her mouth as she put the bowl down with a satisfied “aahhh”

“heh, never seen anyone do that before with my cooking...” She blushed as she wiped her mouth with her hand   
  
“They should … but the real reason is I need to know what happened? Did I upset you when I was drunk? Talk to me Sans.”

  
  
  
  


“is it true? you can’t reset anymore?”

He didn’t look particularly happy about this. Since she’d said it, he’d felt like something awful was about to happen and he hadn’t been wrong... because then he’d discovered Chara in Flowey and... yeah, then he’d figured out that brat’s plan for Frisk... They couldn’t cut loses and simply run... not without losing Frisk’s life in the process and Tori... she’d never forgive him if he did something like that. Though there was also the option that he could dust them both.... But he didn’t want to leave his brother like that... but if push came to shove.... He wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t going to let Chara get Frisk. Not ever. That weed didn’t deserve to go to the surface either. None of them had earned the things they were trying to take for themselves. They had no right. The thought, however, of having to do that to Frisk... of having to “betray” her like that without her knowing the why.... It tore at him. He knew too well that they had one chance to get free... to get out of this place... but he couldn’t risk the flower knowing about it. He’d have to play it carefully... get to Hotland and feign being too tired to teleport past the lab...  he could do it. He didn’t like it, but he could and he was going to; if only for that shot that they both needed. To fool the flower because it couldn’t go inside the lab and he knew the true lab inside and out. There’s no way that the flower could get back in there. No doubt luck had been how it had gotten out.

It would have to be done carefully, but first he needed to know if what she’d said when she was drunk was true. If it was... he really truly only had one shot at this. One chance to do it right. No messing up because if he did... he really did not want to think about what would come next. Just even the mere hint of it was enough to send a shudder through him. A shudder of pure torture... because there was no doubt in his skull that the last thing he’d hear before he dusted would be her tortured screams and he’d be unable to do a thing to stop it.

“Oh..how did you find find out?” It should be pretty obvious to her by what happened earlier it must have been revealed during her drunken state. “… I haven’t been able to use it… I am still not sure if I should be happy or not but…. yeah  I am pretty sure it is gone.” Frisk eyed where the button use to be, unable to summon it up. She was originally tried to use it when she missed her friends so much it hurt her soul. Tears filled her eyes “On the day we came out I promised you I wouldn’t use the button… I swore to you I wouldn’t but I tried to use the button later on. It was soon after the human boyfriend incident... I felt ashamed and on top of it you never got ahold of me plus I thought somehow I could fix this Asriel thing… but I think I just wrecked it all….I honestly don’t know if my saves work even... ”   
  
Frisk fidgeted on the bed looking at the soup bowl in front of her.   
“I think that is why I was asking so many question about mating as well… because…….” She has to as much determination not to cry.   
“I don’t think I can be your mate in this condition or  in the future. Frisk looked up at her boyfriend “Sans you deserve all the happiness in the world… with my soul hurting as much as it been it just becomes a reminder how little time I have with you and well if it is true you would suffer the same. Why would I want someone I love to suffer the same pain?” She been thinking about it ever since her “lesson” took place and as heavy as her heart felt she knew this would be better for him in the long run. This is why her mom never taught her the rules because she knew in the long run that it would never work.   
”…. I don’t know how or why but I truly believe Chara is behind this. The only scientist I know is Alphys. She might be the only one be able to tell what is wrong with my soul.”

  
  
  
  


Frisk couldn’t see the condition of her soul but if she could she would see thirteen throns some already stabbing her soul and some are still held back. Seven were in her soul six to go.

“she’s not the only scientist you know... she’s just the only currently practicing one.”

“Wait… are you saying what I think you are saying…”

“yeah. there’s a lot i haven’t told you. I worked with the former Royal Scientist before Alphys, she did too. we were his assistants and the only ones in line to take over should he retire.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me this before?” With her just revealing to her boyfriend that she would never be with him and everything going on she felt pretty miserable.


	16. Past Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lemon Ahead - You Have Been Warned

 

“wasn’t relevant and i’ll be honest... i ain’t good with trust on a normal basis.”

“Oh… yeah I can understand that…”

“it was just one reason i never offered to dance with you underground.... though uh... not the only reason.” He glanced away, his eye lights brightening slightly at the memory of the dance.  She glanced up at him. 

“So what is the other reason..,” 

“i uh... i’m... r-really self conscious about it.” He replied sheepishly, sticking his hands into his pockets. 

“About your dancing!!” He nodded.

“Sans I’ve seen you dance with your brother. You were always so talented. Don’t you see that.” He tugged at his hood, flushing a little.

“i-it’s different with Paps...” 

“He can’t make you be as amazing as you are Sans… that talent all comes from your soul.” His flush darkened, but he doesn’t comment this time; of course there weren’t just two reasons really, there was a third...

“Besides I am not that great of a dancer. I just enjoy it and teach others.”

“maybe that’s how it began...  but that’s not true anymore. It’s obvious from the way you moved that every time you danced with one of us... a monster... you learned. you got better with each dance and...that’s part of why ours was... the way it was... because you learned. were willing to.”

“I just follow my soul Sans…”

“that’s how we do it too... and i have no doubt that our first dance was nothing short of beautiful. you were so graceful... just like one expects an angel to be.” A heavy blush covered her face.

 

 

 

 

“Why do you keep saying such romantic stuff… i am not so good at it…”

“maybe cuz you can’t see yourself like i do... and as for what you said earlier... well, i still want you to be mine.” This shocked Frisk to the core and her face immediately went to stare into his.

“Sans…. you don’t… you can’t, I could die tomorrow and …” He gently took one of her hands into his.

“so could i, i’ve always had to face that uncertainty. not knowing if i’ll make it to the next day, but i don’t want to live a life with regrets. Some risks are worth taking and you, starlight, are worth everything and more.”  Frisk looked down sheepishly. _Of course he would remind me how special our relationship is._

“So if one wants to… how does one…. I mean hypothetically become a mate?” 

“it’s similar to making a new monster in that the souls have to connect, the difference though is that you don’t stimulate the souls before hand. as long as the intent is there, the two souls will be connected to form the soulbond and that’s it. though uh... i probably should explain that bond thing huh?”

“Hey Sans… Since my nickname is starlight. Can yours be like Moonshine?” She asked seriously He blinked a moment, he had not been expecting that. After a moment he began to laugh a little. There was just such irony in that, beyond what she was aware of apparently, but even as he seemed taken with mirth he took to the idea like a fish to water.

“What’s so funny see I am star light like star bright and you are like my moon but with shine…” she made gestures trying to explain it.

“i get it, i do really... heh... but uh... that’s ... also a type of alcohol. i like it better though than your other one.” She wasn’t going to let him win.

“Well maybe when I kiss you it is like being drunk as well.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“nah, it’s not like that... because it’s so much sweeter and not a bit of your kiss ever causes me to regret it. can’t say the same of being drunk. you’re better than alcohol and ya have the same effect of takin’ away my sorrow.” 

“I don’t know about that cause right now I am pretty drunk on you…” He couldn’t help the laugh and pulled her into his lap then.

“you’re my new addiction then... and i don’t want the cure.” She pulled his shirt to pull him in.

“I do love a good drink in the afternoon.” Putting her forehead against his.

“mmm, as the saying goes. It’s five o’clock somewhere.” He then shifted to kiss her.

 

 

 

 

 

She kissed him back and allowed her arms to wrap around his neck. He rested his own lightly at her waist, but he didn’t tease her like he had before Flowey had interrupted them when they’d been downstairs. She wasn’t going to let him off so easily she started to nibble on his neck kissing him there. A soft, surprised groan tumbled from him; he hadn’t been prepared for that.

“ah! T-that’s a sensitive spot there starlight.” She smiled against his neck. Licking it gently. His response was an immediate shudder that started from that spot and went to his toes. His grip on her tightened a fraction.

“c-careful. you’re playin’ with fire there.” She moaned a little against him. Backing up to look at his face.

“Maybe I want to get burned…” She said lustfully. His eyelights widened a little at her words, but he didn’t give a response, staring at her. Did she really understand what she was doing or was she just trying to tease? She gently kissed his teeth.

“Moonshine… I am all yours…”  That was all he needed to hear before he drew her back into a kiss, pulling her body against his his soul was thrumming beneath his rib cage. Her hand made it under his shirt to feel his ribs. A quiet groan rose from him as his hands slid beneath the material of her shirt, skimming along the warm skin he found there. In the back of his mind he remembered what Flowey said... but he couldn’t care less about what that flower thought. Rules on this were clear and she had made her choice. She moaned against his touch every movement his hand made against her skin felt like electricity against it. Frisk found herself wanting to kiss him more but he had her pinned.

He had drawn away from the kiss to glide his tongue along her neck even as his hands shifted to wander over the soft flesh of her breasts. Exploring the warmth he found there. She couldn’t help but moan from his touch. She wondered if he realizes how hot he was making her. She pushed herself up to get a better avenue to his mouth and slipped her tongue in his. Enjoying every sensation that came with this. His tongue clashed with hers in the kiss as he pressed against her, he wanted more of this... more of her...  He sat back a moment to slip the material from her, his eye lights were bright, like stars, in his sockets.

 

 

 

 

Frisk look straight into his eye lights as she sheepishly unsnapped her bra and put it next to her on the bed. 

“beautiful.” he murmured, almost breathlessly as he drinks her in. His fingers slowly tracing her breasts as he gazed at her before his gaze shifted back to her eyes. Her eyes never left his as she watched him lovingly touch her. Making sure that she was sure she wanted this and she had never wanted something more. His eye lights seemed to take on a slight pink hue as he slipped from his jacket and tossed it off to the side, it was then followed by the shirt he wore. His gaze on her was nothing but loving and adoring. He trusted her completely. Her eyes looked upon the skeleton she loved.

“May I…?” Indicating she wanted to touch his chest

“i’m yours starlight.” He murmured, almost entirely parroting the words she had given him earlier. Her face flushed.

“My god you are so handsome Sans…” She traced his chest with her hands trying to memorize every detail. He flushed a little at the words, shivering beneath her gentle touch. She saw a glimpse of his soul and she kissed the chest area. Wanting to hear him more. A groan slipped out and his soul seemed to shine like a nightlight in the dark, hovering just behind his rib cage, in the same place that humans had their hearts in their bodies.  Frisk couldn’t help but admire this light stopping just for a second. She took Sans’ hand.

“I can’t show you my soul but you can at least feel my heartbeat.” She placed his hand over her heart as it is pounding so hard. “It is because of you…”

“starlight.... how you affect me...” He trembled a little before he shifted to dip his head, running his tongue along one of her breasts. He was completely enamored with her and wanted nothing more than to show her just how much she affected him with just a few words.... with a simple touch.... with even a look. Her breath hitched in her throat. His tongue slid down her body, it was so warm, and she couldn’t help but moan at every twist the tongue made. She clawed at the sheets since she couldn’t reach her beloved below. A sound rose from him, it wasn’t like the purr she’d heard in his voice before, but it wasn’t a growl either; it was something like a mix of the two and the only certain factor in it was the possessive satisfaction in the sound itself. The sound of her voice was music to his ears and he shifted to run his tongue along her other breast; he wanted to hear more.

“Sans..” She said breathlessly, her body was on fire from him. “Let me kiss you…. please… Sans …” He pulled back from her to shift a little so that his eye lights met her eyes again.

“anything for you.” Her eyes greedily looked at him and in a mere moment her mouth met his, allowing her tongue in his mouth. While her hands traveled pushing down his shorts. He didn’t stop her, his tongue twisting around hers; he shuddered and shifted a bit to make it easier, kicking the garment away; his magic forming along his pelvic bone to form the needed member. His hands shifted to slip her out of the pants he’d given her earlier.

“I knew you would take them back…” she teased 

“didn’t think i’d need to so soon.” He murmured, his tone though was an octave deeper than normal and held a hint of a purr in it. The garment joined the other clothes on the floor. She never been this exposed to anyone before she didn’t know what to do or what to say to him. He looked perfect to her. “So… how do I look?” Mocking the first time she wore his clothes that morning. He didn’t take it as that though as he gave her a loving smile.

“you’re still beautiful Frisk... you always seem to be to me.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Her gaze softened. She was so glad if it had to be anyone it was him. Sans made her feel so beautiful in ways she couldn’t even begin. She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. 

“I love you Sans.”   
  


“i love you too.” He said with a soft smile, his hand skimmed up her thigh and then between her legs, just over the last bit of material that was separating the two of them.

“After you…” She bit her lip. He chuckled softly as his hand skimmed along the hemline of the undergarment. Her body naturally arched a little with the anticipation of what was happening. He loved every moment of this, adored every part of her, his hand made quick work of the last garment between them even as he kissed her adorantly; heartbeats later his fingertips found the warm flesh that he had uncovered. Soft and pliant beneath his fingers, more so than he could have imagined before in any of the fantasies that he had conjured up over the years since he had fallen in love with her. She put her hand to her mouth to slow down her breathing a little bit and due to how much she blushed from all of his actions. His fingers gently pushed past the folds he found, exploring deeper and searching out eagerly any spot that would cause her pleasure.

Her body acted on its own accord. It twitched and released endorphins to her brain. Her back arched and as much as she wanted to hold back the moans they came as well. All of a sudden his fingers found themselves where she arched back and she found herself in pure ecstasy.

“Sans…” She purred.

“mmm, so you like this spot hmm?” He murmured next to one ear as his fingers played over the spot that seemed to have caused her to call out his name. She bit her lip. Nodding her head generously.

“Oh God Sans… don’t stop please… don’t.”

“as you wish.” He purred, his soul like a blazing star, lighting up the room from the sounds of her pleasure and the feel of her skin against his bones; he took great pleasure in teasing her just as she had asked. The sounds of her pleasure egging him on. Her mind and her body were enjoying him. She can feel her body tensed as he continued. Her breathing becoming quicker.

“Sssasannnss” Her body giving into her ecstasy. He shifted a little, his glowing member brushing along one of her legs as he moved to kiss her passionately. The friction dragging out a moan of pleasure from him. Her hand reach down to his member and gently rubbed it. She loved the faces he made, the happiness that consumed him. His soul lit up the room brightly and he couldn’t help the moans that tumbled from him at her touch, distracting him from the kiss he had originally been going for before as he pressed into her touch.

 

 

 

 

“F-frisk..” He seemed to stumble over her name in his pleasure.

“Baby … say my name I love it when you say it…”  She rubbed him faster wanting him to experience what she experienced. She loved the moans that came from him. Her body wanted him more now than ever but she purposely made herself wait till he was ready himself.

“ah! Frisk.... that feels so amazing...” He shuddered from the pleasure she was invoking in him and he was certain after a moment that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Sans I … need you….” A purr of pure pleasure came from him as he shifted.

“then y-you can have me.” He tenderly kissed her as he made sure he was lined up before slowly pressing forward. He didn’t want to hurt her after all. She gasped as he entered her. The feeling so new to her. At first she didn’t quite know what to feel but soon it was replaced with pleasure. His own gasp had mingled with her own, he had never known a feeling that was quite like this and no amount of imagining could possibly have come up with it; The feel of her surrounding him like this was beyond anything his mind could have ever come up with in all the years he had considered just the act alone. He still went slowly, but his body quivered with the new sensation, his nerves on fire with pleasure. Her feet flexed out like on instinct. Her body naturally wanted to follow his movements. She couldn’t remember being so happy in her whole life. The heat off of him and with him inside her, she can feel her insides react to him. Slowly tighten around him as she moaned and her breathing became more unstable.

“s-stars Frisk...” He moaned as he continued to move slowly until he’d managed to slip all the way in. It was pure exquisite torture to go so slow, but he knew that she needed to adjust first; though he’d be damned if that wasn’t hard. Frisk's hands became busy rubbing her own breasts, increasing the pleasure she was feeling. He didn’t hurt her. She could feel him fill her. Her breath quivered. As her body shuttered to all of it. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before her body would give way to the passion again. She let each wave of ecstasy hit her with each thrust.  She gripped the sheets tightly.

One of his hands gripped her waist, the other was settled against the bed, helping him keep some control and stability even as he’d slowly pulled back before thrusting back in. It wasn’t long before the pace had gone from slow to a quick one; groans and moans of pleasure tumbling from him with each thrust.  Her moans matched his, her body quaked with him. Her body quickly tightening around his member; tighter and tighter. Her back arching.

“I think ... I am cumming ….” A shudder went through him from the words. His body seemed to react, like someone flipped a switch inside him somewhere.

“Oh Frisk!” His release hit fast and hard, flooding him with pleasure even as a bit of magic burst into her. The magic racing quickly through her from head to toe, like a small wave and gathered around her neck in the form of a mark. His mark. 

Her own climax hit her and her breathing, heavy still, finally started to slow down. Her head laying back down on the bed. Trying to catch her breath. He’d buried his head into the crook of her neck, his body trembling still from just the force of the pleasure that he’d just experienced with her. It was.... He had no words for it. All those years of studying humans and what not and he could not possibly come up with a single word to describe the experience the two of them had just had.


	17. Family Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this one was so short.... that's editing for you I guess... I didn't realize it actually until I was going through the story to post these chapters.... so yeah... here's a SHORT one for you. I think it's even shorter than the prologue.... >_<

“That was magical …. Sans.“ He couldn’t help the quiet laugh at her words.

“I am so glad I saved myself for you…”

“me too sweetheart.” She looked down on her lover. Her body still overstimulated and exhausted from everything that had just happened to it.

“So about that mark, Sans.” She said not knowing it had already happened. He chuckled again and nuzzled against her neck.

“already there.” She could feel him nuzzling against her neck, sending butterflies in her stomach.

“So I think you should tell mom about us…” she teased.

“ya mean she hasn’t figured it out yet? coulda swore that text i got from her a week ago proved it...” He was only actually half teasing about that...

“You text my mom but you didn’t text me…” She sat up a little upset.

“no, other way around.... guess she pulled my number out my brother.”

“Ohh… I got jealous about my mom …. talking to you…” Her face crinkled a bit. He chuckled a bit when he saw that.

“if i was that brave, i’da been asking about you constantly... between trading puns. your mom and i have been friends for a while, buuuuuuut... well, aside from age difference, we’ve never considered a relationship beyond it.”

“You better not…” She teased and leaned over to kiss him. “or I will kiss you until you give in .”

“i don’t stand a chance. not with kisses like yours. just that first one and i was _boned_.” She smiled against his chest.   
  
“I guess our relationship is bone-fied.” She laughed, causing him to chuckle in response.

“gonna be  _hard_  to get rid of me now.”

“Oh my god Sans.” She laughed whole heartily.

“Paps would kill you if heard that one.”

“he’d have to get in line... pretty sure your mom would be first.”

“I thought you guys already talked about us.” She teased, thinking what he said earlier was a joke.

“no, i said she sent me a text.”

“Ok text …” She rolled her eyes as she started to fiddle with his hands. He pulled back from her, the magic having long dissipated by now. So now he sort of looked like a skeleton one saw in a science classroom. She noticed this and sits up herself.   
  
“What is wrong? Did I say something wrong?” She leaned over his shoulder.

“no babe, but i don’t wanna have any secrets with you.” He reached for his jacket and pulled out his phone, flipping through it; he’d been serious about that text...


	18. From Texts To Plans

****  
Once he had the phone opened he’d immediately gone to his text history and started flipping through it, most of the texts were from his brother or even a couple were from Mettaton, mostly talking about the memorial event right up to the day of the memorial and Papyrus and Mettaton both wishing him well on his date with Frisk. Frisk saw the text from her friends and blushed in embarrassment…  
  
”Sans I …. am still so sorry about that… I will spend the rest of my life making up for that moment if I have to.” He glanced over, surprise flickering across his features before he smiled a little.

“nah, no need for that. You did that already, honest.” He kissed her cheek before he went back to scrolling through the phone. It was almost exactly a week from the memorial event that he stopped on a text from Toriel. He shifted a little so she could see as he opened the text. She leaned into his shoulder kissing it, while reading the text. He smiled a little at the feel of it.

 

GM: Sans, I feel that I must speak with you about something.  
PUNisher: heya... uh... how’d you get this number.  
GM: Someone gave it to me, I believe it was your brother. I had to speak with Undyne and Alphys as well just to get his number.  
PUNisher: ... imma go out on a limb that this is important if ya went to so much trouble.  
GM: I’m concerned about Frisk.

 

There seemed to be a pause as the time stamps showed several minutes had passed before the next message had appeared.

 

GM: I know that she is planning something, but I’m not sure what. She seems, not quite herself and within the last few months I’ve noticed she’s spent a lot of time talking with your brother and Mettaton. I have a feeling that she may like someone more than she says she does.  
PUNisher: and you think that someone is one of those two?  
GM: Perhaps. However, I do not think so. From what I have seen from the video chats they have had, she does not regard the two of them in that fashion. I have noticed, however, she seems to get rather... anxious, when she brings up the topic of you with either of them.

 

There was an even longer pause than before this time.

 

PUNisher: me? are you sure?  
GM: I am very certain of this. I have been keeping tabs on her conversations for some time now when I noticed the excessive communication with just those two. Sans... I think she may have grown to have feelings for you that are beyond the friendship she has with your brother and that celebrity.   
PUNisher: i see.  
GM: You’re taking this news awfully well.  
PUNisher: i don’t know what exactly you expect from me.  
GM: I know what I asked of you, I haven’t forgotten what I made you promise when we were still underground. However, I strongly advise against any actions to pursue this matter. You may be her friend, but I am her mother.  I know how things work between two monsters, but I do not know how things would work between a monster and a human. Especially not now that things have changed from since that time.  
PUNisher: i will take that into account when i see her.  
GM: So you are coming with your brother when he visits next?  
PUNisher: seems like the only way to make sure things go well. plus i can’t really completely confirm that your suspicions are correct without actually seeing her face to face. ya know?  
GM: Yes, of course. That is reasonable.  
PUNisher: see you then.  
GM: Until then my friend.

  
  
  
  


Tears rolled down her face as she reads the texts.   
“Mom knew…. and she didn’t want me to peruse this relationship. That is why she never taught me anything about monster human… she KNEW…. and she she let me suffer in silence….”

“i wouldn’t put it like that.”

“She had her suspicions though and why didn’t she trust me to make the right choice…?”

“considerin’ everything, i don’t think that’s it. from what i know of her, i think she’s just worried and honestly... there hasn’t been a relationship like ours for almost a thousand years.”

“I know but still… it hurts to know that she doesn’t trust you with me….”

“i imagine it does, and yeah, it stung when she told me that too. but i realized i didn’t blame her for it. any information we really might of had on a relationship like ours, let alone a lasting one and all the effects that come with it... or that don’t... that was lost during the war. as old as Toriel is... she wasn’t even alive during then. so there was no way for her to know anything and i think that scared her.” She wrapped her arms around Sans backside. 

“You are probably right… I am just shocked that is all. I still love her till the end of time… but I also love you as well… that is why it just hurt to see that.” She looked at Sans from behind before deciding she should get dressed.

“i wouldn’t expect anything less from ya. she’s still gonna be your mom whether or not she likes that i’m after you.”

“You make it sound like you are going to hunt me down Sans.” She teased as she got up looking for her bra.

“if that’s what it takes to make you mine permanently.... “ His voice had a teasing purr to it. She glanced up at Sans throwing his shorts in his face.   
  
“Sans keep it in your pants.” She laughed. He chuckled as he slips the pants on, there was still a purr in his tone.

“i don’t purr just fer that.... “

“Is it because you are part kitty moonshine.”

“no, it’s just a sound that comes out of a skeleton when we are very happy. i’ve heard it from Paps a few times.” She paused from her search and her eyes met his. Knowing he was telling the truth. She walked up to him, still naked like the day she was born, and kissed him. 

 

 

 

  
  
“I love you so much Sans…”

“i don’t doubt that. i love ya too starlight.” Frisk looked up to Sans and tugged his hands.   
  
“C’mon let’s finish the adventure…” He nods and walks over to the pile of clothes, helping her find hers while slipping into his as well. Somehow the slippers he normally wore had ended up, respectfully, at both ends of the bed.

“How did my bra end up in your tornado…” she observed it circling around and around. Sans glanced over at that and began to snicker a bit.

“has a mind of its own... guess it liked the garment.” he used his magic though to pluck said garment from the swirling wind so she could have it. She caught it from Sans’ power and put it on. Feeling a little more covered.she found her underwear on the dresser and the rest of the clothes right in the mess of the rest of his clothes.

“It too likes grab my goodies like his owner.” He flushed at that.

“yeah... well it’s going to have to keep its winds to itself. i don’t share.” There was a hint of a possessive growl to his words, though he didn’t seem serious about what he’d just said... except maybe the last part. She walked up to him and placed her arms around him.   
  
“The only inanimate object that might win my heart is a broom. I hear they sweep you off your feet.” He chuckles a little, though the possessiveness hadn’t left yet as he answered.

“good thing i don’t own a broom then or i’d really have to clean up....” She noticed how he seemed to tense up.   
  
“Sans I will never leave you. I am yours alone… I want you to believe me when I say that.” He nuzzled his head against her shoulder.

“i believe you, but uh... heh... instincts kinda kick in for a while. especially after such a... deep connection being made.” Even being nude and making love with her beloved, she still has a blush come over her face like a teen as she recalled the event. She just nodded.

“monsters, even skeleton ones, got instincts kinda like animals. it’s something that never really disappeared and probably most especially in skeletons since even before the war there were so few of us... we were hunted out of hate long before the war. almost to the point of extinction.” She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.   
  
“Why? What would they gain from killing? I … “ She stopped in her sentence thinking about Chara.

 

 

 

“well... aside from EXP and LV... humans hated us cuz we reminded them too much of their own mortality. I mean, look at your customs... skeletons are still feared and used as symbols of death.” She can only glance away. 

“You’re right… I wish I wasn’t-” He had to stop her there before she said anything further. A single finger crossing her lips.

“don’t ever wish to be somethin’ you aren’t starlight. i love you for who you are, inside and out. an’ i wouldn’t have it any other way, cuz if you weren’t who or what you are, we might nevera met and that i can’t stand to think of.”

“Is that also part of your animal instincts too… because if I wasn’t tired you would definitely would have flipped some switches if you catch my drift.” She wiped the tear out of her eye she didn’t want him to worry about her.

“nah. instinct only goes so far. even with skeletons, even if you weren’t tired or anything... i don’t think there’d be any flippin’ switches for a while. i don’t really have that kinda reserve.” He replies with a bit of a chuckle in his tone. She chuckled at that…   
  
“I am still surprised how much you love me even with… her and the chest thing.”

“yeah... about that...  well, her anyway. there’s somethin’ i noticed that i think you should know, but i wouldn’t reveal to the flower either... “

“What is it?” She said in a hushed tone. His tone made her nervous. As she gripped his hands to calm him or maybe herself.

“I actually talked to her... through Flowey.” Frisk’s heart dropped. She is hurting her. She always said she would get her body but she is doing it through Flowey?   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me? We can just go… leave him find Asriel soul…” Sans shook his head slowly.

“it isn’t that easy starlight. remember that i asked you to trust me? i’ll explain the reasoning when i’m sure that i can.”

“I trust you with my heart and soul Sans.”

“glad to know. for now, we need to head to Waterfall. our goal is Hotland, once there... then i can explain. after we reach the lab.”

“Don’t tell me any more… “ she interrupted. “Look I don’t know how much left of her is in me but I can’t take that chance.”

“i get it. for now, let’s find Flowey and head out.”


	19. Echos

Frisk finished getting dressed and looked at the mirror at her new “tattoo.” The music notes prominently standing out against her skin.   
“Sans it is more beautiful than I imagined…” She brushes her hair out of the way to get a better view.

“not more beautiful than you though.” He replied as he slipped his jacket on and stuck his phone back in its pocket. While the mark was indeed visible, it could easily be concealed by her hair if she let it be.

“I should hide it for now huh… she wouldn’t like it…” She brushed her hair down.

“probably not hun, but that wouldn’t keep her from knowing once you got within five feet o’ her.”

“Well what is the worst she can do, snap a whip at me?”

“you? nah.... i’d be the one bein’ cooked.” She gave him a confused look 

“You will tell me later?? You owe me a dance mister…”

“heh... i mean in this case she’d probably toss her fire at me.” She decided to put her hair in a ponytail.   
  
“I want to show it off. She is going to find out anyways.”

“yup. an’ i don’t mind you doin’ that.” There seemed to be a near purr in his tone when he responded. Whoops, seems like the instincts had yet to completely cool. She kissed his cheek. 

“Let’s do this..” He smiled at that and nodded, leaving the room; where was that bothersome weed? She glanced back at Paps' bedroom. 

“I'd like for you to explain to Papyrus about the mark.”

“i uh... hadn’t thought of that.”

“I am kidding it will be our little secret… for now ….”

“somethin’ tells me one of us is going to end up telin’ him.... cuz he’s going to ask you if i don’t...”

“We will just pun him into submission.”

 

 

 

 

“let’s hope Metta ain’t around when that  happens... because he’ll know what it is and he won’t let me outta this so easily. especially when it was just supposed to be a first date deal....  no pun intended here... but that guy will bring the heat.”

“Well if we considered this a first date you already got me drunk and we had sex and became mates…. I don’t think there is much left”

“um... not exactly that far starlight... and i didn’t consider it a first date at this point... remember i told you and that flower earlier it’s not up to us... but even so... that tin can loves messin’ with me. i swear i broke his phone once cuz the idiot handed it to me to send something to a friend of his then casually mentioned he was thinking about marking Paps.”

“I didn’t know they were that serious…”

“pretty sure the only reason Paps isn’t mated to him yet is cuz of me. he is more than aware of my opinions on the matter.”

“You don’t think we rushed it do you…” Thinking how Papyrus and Mettaton still been together for so many years.

“on my end, it wouldn’t seem that way but others might not think the same for you.”

“Yeah I can almost hear any human friend now… 'What a slut! She can’t keep her legs crossed.' " Sans’ magic flared slightly at that. He didn’t like the sound of that, even if he knew that she was right. Flowey was sitting on the couch disgusted. 

“Are you done? God you reek of him…”

“Flowey Sans is my mate… that is what I am suppose to say right?” She whispered to Sans.

“i won’t argue on this point, but technically you need the permanent mark for that... “ He whispered back.

“Okay Sans is my lover… is that better…” She glanced at Sans.

“more like partner... what you would call girlfriend/boyfriend.”

“This is just sickening… human you can do so much better too. You guys were-" Sans cut the flower off.

“yeah, maybe, but you know the rules plant. same as any monster raised knows. you can’t argue with what is hers to make so stop yappin’ like you have any authority on this matter.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Flowey glanced at them.   
  
“It doesn’t matter??? I don’t care…” He squeezed and let her fall in pain. Sans’ magic flared up, pulling her to his embrace.

“i know you don’t care, but like it or not even you have no say and you know it. these rules are older than you.”

“Yes I know them but doesn’t mean I have to watch you two lovebirds crawl over each other.”

“i wouldn’t consider this crawlin’ over each other, what we’re doin’ now.”

“Don’t we have somewhere to go…”

“that’s why we came out to find you.” He kept Frisk steady, waiting the pain out; his soul quaking with his silent anger that he was keeping inside. She glanced at Flowey understanding a little bit what is going on. She didn’t dare say anything. Frisk hoped that Sans could understand her gestures. She squeezed his arm and with one finger points to her and to Flowey. He understood but it wasn’t until the flower had glanced away from him that he gave her a slight nod. Indicating that her hunch was correct.

“Well I am feeling better Flowey let’s go…” Frisk said, trying to sound convincing. The thing was Chara was much better at than she was lying.

“I don’t know what you told her sticky trash bag but Frisk can never lie….” He eyed her up and down looking for answers.

“i didn’t tell her anything that was a secret. well... except maybe a few secrets about me.” A blush came over Frisk’s face covering all her telltale signs he looked for.

“It was probably something dumb anyway… take us to the fields.” He said climbing up Frisk’s shoulder. She shuddered just a little bit to be near the thing that was hurting her.

“hey, still a bit cold? sorry i couldn’t find something more suitable.” Sans hadn’t missed the shiver and was trying to cover for it because he knew if he hadn’t missed it then there was no way the plant did. Flowey looked at Sans than at Frisk and sighed crawling over to Sans as she puts on the jacket. She immediately pulled it close to her face. Smelling it. 

  
“Thanks Sans…. I was cold…”

“thought so.” He smiled a little, hoping it would remind her too that he would protect her, just like the jacket would ward off the cold. He was going to protect her from Chara and Flowey. Because he fully intended to make sure his future mate made it out of the underground again, as herself, not as some shell for a soul that refused to go where it belonged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Flowey extended its vine over to Frisk wrapping around her neck like a scarf to support himself. Frisk is trying with all her might not to freak out about this potential killer plant. Frisk never lost sight of any movement the plant made when on her shoulder. To her he can be her executioner. For the moment, Flowey didn’t seemed to notice this because he was too busy keeping an eye on Sans who seemed to be staring at the flower. Flowey was almost daring him to snap. To say something. To do something... to give him a reason to hurt Frisk again, but the skeleton wasn’t budging. It was like a Mexican standoff. The two seemed to be just staring at one another. Frisk looked at Sans. 

“We should go moonshine.” He nodded and turned from the two, heading down the stairs; the only sign that he was still more than a little miffed with the flower was the slight twitch of one hand. Sort of like one would expect from someone who had an twitch of some kind. He definitely seemed to be acquiring one thanks to the stress this flower was putting on his mind and soul.

“Guys before we go I’m going to go to the bathroom.” She couldn’t stand Flowey on her shoulder. She placed him on the ground but he wrapped his vine around her ankle following suit.

“hey.” His tone left no doubt who he was talking to. Flowey released Frisk as she escapes to the bathroom.   
  
“She is acting too strange for my taste smiley trash can… is it that alcohol or you that is doing all this.”

“considering how little we know about a human and monster relationship and the effects our magic have on humans outside healing and battle... couldn’t tell you.” A couple minutes later Frisk comes out of the bathroom and running up to Sans side taking his hand like she did as a child.   
  
“Ok I feel a lot better… sorry about that.” She felt safe around him.

“it’s fine, you can’t help that nature makes you do what you were designed to.”

“Sans… I will kiss you if you promise me you will never say that again.”

“okay. i promise i won’t say that again.” She smiled lovingly and kissed his teeth for a second until a vine pulled her back via her arm.

“sheesh, not much of a sport are you flower?”

“I just wanted to make sure you are focused on the goal.”

“uh huh... likely story there.” Flowey crawled up to her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

“say flower... if you can move about, why are you makin’ her carry you? you aren’t a baby and it’s not like you feed off her.”

“Let’s just say I feel I am apart of her.” She couldn’t look at him.

“shouldn’t you, i dunno... ask then? cuz you aren’t a part of her.”

“Flowey… I think what he is saying is if you are so powerful you don’t need me to carry you… right Sans….”

“yup.” Flowey didn’t like this conversation one bit.   
  
“Fine but I am not taking any chances you will leave me.” He wraps his vine around Sans arm tightly.

“where do you think i’m going to go?”

“You are taking us to Echo falls…”

“right. forgot you said we could ketchup with time there.” Flowey would slap the daylights out of the skeleton for that awful pun. He knew after monsters get intimate instincts might kick in and he didn’t know if he could handle Sans at this stage. The battles he had with Sans were always pretty even between the two but now…. He reeked of monster primitive goo…

“Let’s get out here before I throw up…”

“that even possible for you?” He glared at Sans but quickly looked away.   
  
“Funny hahaha…" Sans seemed vaguely amused, it took his mind a moment, as he teleported them to the Echo Flower field, to figure out why he hadn’t gotten any backlash from the monster since he had started talking to him after... Right. He’d forgotten the little detail about how the instincts sometimes continued on even after the initial mating had taken place... and it would linger longer after a soulbond was made; not to mention be a lot stronger; thus it was unwise to ever - even accidentally - stumble upon a mating monster and its chosen mate if they were soulbonded. Most likely because if the pair were both monsters, the unlucky individual faced an increased chance of being torn asunder by one if not both for such an invasion. That was something he realized he needed to tell Frisk at some point. It was something that was taught but he wasn’t sure it was as true now as it had been back before monsters had been sealed. Still, he had the idea that the flower, whom he’d bested in combat a number of times before the reset happy plant had managed to get the better of him, was taking no chances. Frisk gripped Sans hand pulling him out of his train of thought the flower left them as he needed to space himself away from Sans just for a bit.

“What is wrong with Flowey, Moonshine?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“nothing is wrong with him, he’s just playing it safe. for now.” A sort of satisfied rumble seemed to follow his words.

“Sans ever since…. you know you really been making a lot of noises. Are you okay?”

“yup. just primal instinct. i told you that monsters have animalistic instincts, i wasn’t just saying that as a comparison.” 

“I like the noises you make… they are really sexy to me…” His response to that was a rumbling purr of satisfaction. There wasn’t really a sound to compare it to, but the way it came out brought to mind the feathers of a peacock that was on display. She put her arm around Sans.   
  
“Should we snuggle or should we watch Flowey…”

“why not both?” She smirked at that. 

“Lead the way… I will follow.” she wanted to indulge this new side of him. He was so much more confident. He nodded and headed off, keeping the flower in line of sight, but he understood too well why the flower didn’t want to be near him at the moment so he didn’t actually close the distance between them.

“No I am telling you the truth… He did…”

“What’s your proof? The fact that they were alone in a room together? What kind of proof is that?!”

“She smells and he smells of that disgusting scent of mating.”

“So? What does this have to do with you running off like a coward? Like you did after she beat you with those souls.”

“Hey… you  don't understand the power one gets after a strong mate. He could easily…. look if I wait….”

“Easily what? You KNOW him like I do! We’ve both fought him countless times! WHAT are you scared of?”

“He could kill us simply by some of his magic… not even using the strong stuff… “

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“No and I can see her tattoo and that will only make him stronger.”

“Okay. Fine. I can’t risk you being torn to shreds until she’s ready.... How long will this last?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well I am not sure exactly when they “finished” so tops 3 hours.”

“Three....” There’s a sigh.

“Fine. I’ve waited years for Frisk to just show up. I can wait three hours and not say anything.”

“I better get back before they know what is going on despite the smell I can’t let them know that about their condition effect.”

“Right.” Flowey stops talking and starts to look for Frisk and Sans. The two were a fair distance from where Flowey was, but they weren’t out of his line of sight and they were sitting in the field, listening to nearby flowers while snuggling. Frisk turned to Sans.  
   
“You trust me right?”

“i wouldn’t be here if i didn’t.” Frisk grabbed him and started to make out. If Flowey would catch them he would presume that is all they were doing. Sans was a little startled by this, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He had no idea what she was up to, but he wasn’t against it that was certain. Flowey came and saw the couple.   
  
“Oh my Asgore will you stop mating for like two seconds.”

“Oh my Asgore will you two stop mating for like two seconds.” A nearby Echo Flower repeated. Frisk pried herself away from Sans.   
  
“I guess we been told…”

“I guess we been told...” A flower near Frisk repeated. Sans couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up, he found this amusing really; even though he had been around these flowers for most of his life. This was just too good to not laugh... and the echo flower near him echoed it. Frisk joined in the laughter.   
  
“Your laughter is infectious Sans…” She giggled more.

“Your laughter is infectious Sans...” Her laughter followed.

“aren’t you too sweet.” He chuckled.

“aren't you too sweet.” The echo flower repeats along with his chuckle.

“ENOUGH.” His vines whipped around crushing the echo flowers  nearby silencing them. Unfortunately Flowey was a bit too loud as an Echo flower about five feet away softly echoed. “ENOUGH!” but not nearly as loudly as he had. If Flowey had teeth they would be grinding. His vine whipped around Frisk’s waist and yanked her to him. 

 

 

 

 

 

“It is all your guys' fault that we are not where we need to be.”

Sans narrowed his sockets at the flower.

“You might be stronger but she is still Frisk….”

“are you challenging me?” There was a dangerous lit to his tone. He knew what to do…   
  
“You will not dare hurt me if she is with me because most likely you will end up hurting her”

“are you trying to test my aim?”

“Even on your best day it took several attacks before hitting me.”

“maybe, but it only takes a circle of blue to pin you down. are you telling me you wanna be caged?” Frisk watched helplessly from above.

“Funny if I die… well the thorns don’t disappear…” He no longer cared if Frisk knew or not.

“they won’t have anyone to control ‘em though either... will they?”

“Like a wilting vine they just get sharper.”

“but they never move... if you die... she’d not be threatened by any that aren’t already in.”

“No worse she will suffer slowly…. “ Sans almost replied to that, but he bit his metaphorical tongue. No. He couldn’t risk the flower knowing what he had planned... he couldn’t risk it... couldn’t....  So instead there was just a growl.

“See Frisk you need to teach your mutt to behave himself.”

“Oh fuck you Flowey… you heartless piece of shit I tried to save you and this is what you do to me.” Sans didn’t comment. He didn’t really care what the flower called him. The only one who mattered here, who’s opinion mattered at all, was Frisk.

“Frisk maybe you need the lesson instead?”

 

 

 

 

 

“don’t forget what i said before. the more you inflict on her the worse it’s going to be for you.”  _Dammit he is right…_  Flowey sat Frisk down never breaking eye contact with Sans. The moment Frisk’s feet hit the ground she ran to Sans' arms. He didn’t hesitate to wrap them around her. She was his; if Flowey knew anything about such things.... Just even the basics, he should know that if she got the permanent marking that Sans wasn’t going to let her go without a serious fight... and not just the fight that Chara and himself had seen.

“Enjoy this small moment… I am going to wait over here. Soon you will be back to your weak self smelly trash can.” Once Flowey was a good distance he turned his attention to Frisk.  
  


“you okay starlight?” He seemed to be checking her over for any signs of wounds or anything. She held down her shirt as he peeked to see if her torso had any damage.   
  
“I really got us in a lot of trouble didn’t I?” He hummed in response.

“depends on what you think the definition of “a lot” is.” Was the reply after a moment as he checked her over until he was satisfied she didn’t seem to have been left with any scratches or anything.

“Well Flowey can do something to my soul. Which reminds me can we look at it?”

“not now. Flowey might have said something about it, but he wasn’t specific enough for me to show you. not here anyway.”

“I am just scared. I don’t know what he all did to me and on top of it there is the Chara factor and on top of that I still have no idea where Asriel’s soul is and I thought Flowey was decent and getting you wrapped up in all this.” Half way through that he nuzzled against her shoulder but he didn’t interrupt her. She put her head into his shoulder as well allowing the hug to just go on. His voice was soft when he spoke again, so that the flowers around them wouldn’t pick it up.

“remember what i said before. let’s just continue from here.” She nodded her head.   
  
“I love you Sans and I always will.”

“i love you too.” She kissed his forehead.   
  
“Got any jokes…?”

“hmmm, dunno.... I’m feeling pretty amiable i suppose...  _flower_  you feeling?” She laughed. 

“ _Leaf_  it to you to pick those…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“well i would hate to  _echo_  too many of the same ones ya know?” She grabbed his hand and squeezed in appreciation.

“i’m sure you can think of another one, remember, i’m root-ing for you.” She didn’t care if Flowey saw them. She pulled him for a deep kiss. He pulled her against him at the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers for a long moment before he pulled back, releasing her. His eye lights a little brighter.

“You just had to be  _bloomin_  sweet didn’t you Sans”

“guess there’s no  _pollen_  your leg there. can’t back  _petal_ outta this one.”

“I know when I see you it causes a  _twig_ in my heart.”

“when i see-d you, my soul is lighter.”

“I de-grass I don’t think I can leaf without you. You  _petal_  be-leaf that.” There was a moment of silence before he just chuckled.

“you’ve gotten better... definitely a growing experience being around you. but i can’t say that you haven’t earned your name... because like the stars in the sky you’re special and you cast a light in my life that no one else can.” Her blush covered her face. 

  
“Well.. you know I am not the best with the romantic stuff but … I really love everything about you; your jokes, the way your face scrunches at Paps yelling, the way you laugh around your friends, how you and Grillby have this telepathic connection, the puns you have with mom, the fact you love all your friends so deeply it hurts, the love of your family, despite Paps spaghetti -glitter does not improve the flavor-, and for loving me…” He had started to blush about part way into it and the more she went on the darker that shade seemed to become.

“Overall I can’t find a better partner -nor would I find a better- to ask for a dance with.” A soft smile played across his features.

“i second that notion of yours starlight.” She takes a couple steps away.   
  
“May I have this dance?” His eye lights met her eyes as his smile widened slightly, but he didn’t hesitate this time. Not like before, not like the first time.  He took to his side and offered the customary bow.

“I’d be honored.” She curtsied and offered her hand to Sans to begin the dance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He took her hand, pulling her towards him in a slow twirl. When she was close, facing away from him. He released her hand and his hands skimmed down her shoulders lightly and along her arms; his eye lights reflecting his loving devotion with a gentle pink hue to them. His fingers entwined with hers and the two seemed to move slowly together, dipping into a simple ballet bow before coming back up; Frisk rose to her toes while Sans’ fingertips skimmed the air just inches from her, as if to paint her form into the very air itself around her before the two parted. They didn’t go further than arm’s reach, Frisk twirled about on one foot while Sans dropped to one knee as if utterly captivated by the simple movements that she made. Grace in both of their movements, born of countless practice but made flawless by how their souls synced up in the first few seconds of the dance itself.   
  
She stopped a twirl to face him and reached down for him with both arms, the leg she had tucked beneath her now extended out behind her. He reached up to her at the same moment and they clasped hands, moving forward, their palms flat against one another as their arms moved up and he stood with her, their bodies almost touching one another; gazes locked. Their arms moved down though and to one side as they slid off to opposite sides but did not let go. Moving in a circle as if to circle one another, their hands sliding from what contact they had and she stepped forward as he took her waist. She lifted off and he held her in the air, gently spinning about. After a few turns though he slowly lowered her and her arms lowered to meet his even as she turned her head to meet his gaze.

Her breathing heavy from everything but this dance was perfect and she can see it in his gaze too, the emotional bond that their souls have was stronger than ever before. This time she kissed him. It was soft, gentle, sweet and full only of his love and devotion to her as he returned the kiss that she offered him.

“That was amazing Sans…” She interlinked her fingers into his. He only smiled at that, after all, Flowey had been right when he said that eventually it would wear off. The scent would linger a while longer yet, but the more primal emotions had calmed now into something more soft and gentle. Leaving him with the euphoria of it on top of that of the dance itself. His entire being seemed to hum with satisfaction. She blushed as she pulled away from the loving kiss and just leaned into him until they had to go once again. Which was probably soon seeing Flowey was not staying as far away as he use to be.

Sans was aware that Flowey would begin, sooner or later, to notice that the scent that was stuck in nose - whatever the flower had that acted as a nose anyway - was beginning to wane. Time was running out and while he had enjoyed the dance and being close to Frisk, he knew he needed to get her to Hotland soon. He wasn’t sure just how many thorns there were in total nor how much damage her soul had really sustained from those that were dug in. He slipped his arm through hers and guided her further through Waterfall. At a few of points he had to teleport to be able to take Frisk further into Waterfall, besides the bridge and a ledge, there was a spot where a bridge had collapsed from age and not having anyone around to repair it. Sans was not going to let Flowey use his vines on it. He was going to keep that miserable plant as far from the two of them for as long as possible. He wished the plant would just give up and go away, but he knew that wasn’t happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Mexicans were harmed in the making of this fanfic.


	20. Hotland

Flowey’s little vine trick allowed him to “feel” where Frisk is at in a general area. Like when they were in Snowdin.

“you comin’?” Sans said when he spotted Flowey. Flowey looked towards Sans. 

  
“Coming smiley trash can…” He looked towards Sans.  _His scent is starting to weaken now. I don’t feel as threatened. Chara… How are you planning on taking out Frisk…_ Sans nodded and turned towards the path that would lead them further into Waterfall and to Hotland. Flowey dug underground to quickly catch up with the pair. He always found this was the quickest way to travel for him since his body could flow with the dirt below. Plus, there was always the satisfied gasps of surprise as he pops in front of others unexpectedly. He quickly felt there footsteps and went a little further ahead and popped up to watch their reaction. Sans had seen it far too many times for it to actually surprise him or get any sort of reaction.

“Not even a hello… you guys run off ahead without me… you hurt my feelings…” Flowey sarcastically said.

“uh huh, i doubt it’s really ‘running off’ when you can just catch up in less time than it takes to cough.” An evil smirk crossed Flowey’s face.   
  
“Now now …. We don’t want any bad feelings amongst friends now do we…”

“shoulda thought of that sooner flower cuz it’s too late now.” His leaves made a shrugging gesture as he joined the pair. Recalling the conversation with Chara on how the plan would work……

  
  
  


Earlier at the Echo Fields…

 

_“Those idiots have no idea what they are getting into …. Do they Chara?” He thought about his thorns plaguing Frisk's soul._

_“Best that they don’t.”_

_“The dosage of poison in her system should be kicking in soon. She is getting weaker as we speak.”_

_“Just don’t give it away or else.”_

_“Please right now they think it is just a torture...  and that is my fun.”_

_“Keep it that way.” He smirks to no one in particular_  
  
“Don’t worry I know when to keep my mouth shut…”

  
  
  


Back in the present time, Sans was looking around as they headed down the path; he wasn’t sure why he was even doing so. It wasn’t like there were any monsters other than himself and Flowey down here... so why did he seem.... antsy? Was that the right word for it? Was it still the instincts that hadn’t fully left yet or was it something else? Something he had overlooked that his mind was trying to tell him?

Frisk gently rubbed the area where her soul was. It ached her. The throbbing coming more frequently than before but she knows it has to do with Flowey. Whatever he did to her it still affected her deeply. It would do no good to complain for Sans already is burdened enough with everything that is happening. She sighs, whatever it is happening she was starting to feel tired from it.

Sans hadn’t missed the sigh, his gaze flickered to her, wondering if she was going to say anything or not. He couldn’t always tell when she wanted to say something or if it was just one of those human expression things to vent about something or even to express some other emotion. Humans could be so terribly complex sometimes.

Flowey was counting in his head how many thorns were in Frisk… is it 7 or 8 now… the more thorns the better it will be but he can’t just torture her without reasoning. He observed as the couple started to slow down as Frisk started to walk slower.

“Sorry Sans… I am just a … little tired… must be the jumps.” She looked up at Sans with a weak smile.

“let’s take a break then, no point in wearing you out before we reach our destination.” Something was up, Sans knew that it wasn’t the jumps. Teleporting took magic, sure, but it only took its toll on the user, not on anyone who happened to be along for the ride....

 _Perfect…_ thought Flowey now he could get a rise out of Sans and he could torture her without any thoughts of what was happening to Frisk.

“Why are we standing around looking stupider than usual smiley trash can…”

“human limitations flower. i told you before, humans aren’t like us.”

“You keep using that as an excuse.. I think you are just stalling…” Flowey seethed.

“stalling for what? seriously, this isn’t a vacation for me so i don’t know what sort of idea you think in that head of yours that i would be stalling for. “

“I think you know exactly what I mean….”

“no, buddy i don’t.” Flowey wasn’t going to repeat that in the end Frisk will end up being his not in front of Frisk. He allowed another thorn to go into her chest and listen to her scream.

“DO YOU NOW KNOW WHAT I MEAN?”

 

 

 

 

 

“fucking sadistic plant.” He scowled at Flowey. The smile came across his face and he allowed another squeeze. He wasn’t stupid this was the max he could do for a limited time, but it would definitely speed up the process. Frisk clutched Sans’ jacket and she could feel her soul being tortured again.

“What was that trash can…? You were saying how great I was…” Sans just glared at the plant for a split second. This was getting them nowhere, if that plant was insisting that they rush to Hotland so he could tear that flower apart from her soul... well... fine by him. He scooped Frisk up.

“let’s do this then since the non-living thing over there doesn’t understand what it’s like to not be able to go like the energizer bunny.” Flowey gave Sans a questionable look.   
  
“Energizer bunny??? Whatever … let’s go…”  _Chara she should be getting pretty close now…you better be telling me the truth about that soul of yours._ Sans ignored the look as he carried Frisk towards the cavern like tunnel; Frisk would likely feel a bit of nostalgia there as it was the same place where she had met Undyne head on for a battle only to run through the tunnel and into Hotland. The air around the place was slightly warmer than the rest of Waterfall due to how close to Hotland they were.

Frisk glanced around the tunnel. This place always reminded her how she she had to escape from Undyne after the first meeting. It is through this tunnel and up, later on, where she would give Undyne a glass of water despite her being so mean to her. It still doesn’t help that every time she looked at her she can almost feel her judging her for being human despite their relationship. She looked up at Sans. His face had a mixture of concerned and anger.

“I am okay Sans…” she lied her body felt like it was burning up must be a side effect of whatever Flowey was doing to her. He gently pressed his teeth to her forehead.

“we need to get you to the lab, before you pass out from the heat.” He didn’t think it was just the heat alone... but he didn’t say so. He would let the flower think that was the only concern and that he didn’t have suspicions that something else was up. He wasn’t sure what that something else could be though. He would need to take a closer look at her. This sort of derailed his original plan to feign being tired from the jumps, but saying she needed to be out of the heat was just as a good excuse as any to leave the flower outside once in the lab....

“we can rest a bit and cool off there.” Flowey looked over to Frisk and he realized that he might have overdone it with the “torture” the thorns were doing to her.   
  
“ Fine but we leave in about a hour…. I need out of this place I feel myself wilting…”

“you can always pop back to Waterfall or go on ahead then.”

“Hmmm… well if you don’t show up in an hour I will make sure you will join me soon. I am going on ahead…” Flowey disappeared under the ground and left them behind knowing it didn’t matter because if he didn’t show up he can just give Frisk another dose of the poison. The moment the flower had disappeared, Sans teleported them to the door of the lab and walked through the doors. The moment the door slid shut a bit of a triumphant grin slid across his features.... Time to get to work.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Flowey immediately felt Frisk shift from the Hotland away to over by the labs.

 _Either that smiley trash can is trying to double cross me or he is trying to cool her down either way.. I want to see for myself._   He proceeded to go to the labs himself.

 

He didn’t waste any time heading to the elevator, Frisk still in his embrace and he took it down to the lower level. He would have teleported, but even now the labs had a shield around it that prevented magic of high caliber - which teleportation was - of actually being able to be performed. The point of that, early on, had been that if anything had gone totally wrong with an experiment that there wouldn’t be a high dosage of wild magic just flying about. It was a precaution the previous Royal Scientist had made sure was put into place day one, before the experiments had even begun. Sans wasn’t hindered by this really and sort of grateful in a way.

Frisk had never been so hot before her body was expelling sweat fast and her clothes quickly became drenched in it but nothing was stopping this fever. Her breathing was becoming erratic.

“Hang on there starlight.” He murmured, as he walked out of the elevator and through the rooms. He took her straight to the room with the beds and lay her on one. He then used his magic to gently coax out her soul so he could examine it. He had his suspicions and he knew he needed to see if he could figure out what exactly was going on. This wasn’t just a heat stroke, he knew she was trying to fight off something and he needed to figure out what that something was before things got out of hand. Flowey pressed the intercom button on the outside of the building. 

“SANS… ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK FROM ME…” He knew he couldn’t enter the lab but he could still torture her.

Sans fiddled with an intercom nearby and hit a series of buttons.

“she’s suffering from heat stroke weed. I have to do something or she won’t be able to function. she won't be able to walk let alone talk to you.”

“You are not supposed to be there… You better come out soon… or else…”

“you got a better idea of where i might find medical supplies then? cuz Alphys didn’t keep a steady supply of anything like that up top.” Flowey was becoming agitated from the lack of the ability to go into the place. He could only glare…Frisk on the other hand was starting to see things…   
  
“Sanss…” her eyes kept blinking and her eyes flashing colors of red and yellow. Sans turned back to her immediately at the call. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. He moved to her side and started to examine the soul he’d pulled out, grimacing at the sight before him.


	21. Free

Flowey used his poison again and Frisk’s soul showed a interesting story within itself. As the the thorn came into contact with the soul a bit of yellow magic injects into the soul leading it through the body. A familiar scent of flowers drifted through the air. A golden flower.

San’s eyelights went out. That god damn flower.... I’m going to tear that thing petal by petal.... He knew what he was looking at. The trouble was... no one knew a cure to this sort of thing. He knew that he had to do what he could to keep it from getting worse. First things first.... He had to seperate the flower’s magic from Frisk’s soul. He picked her up again and took her to where the strange machine was. It looked like some strange sort of skull; he hit a few buttons and the skull parted to show a small chamber inside that he set her into.

“hang on there... i’m going to get that weed off you...”

“Sans… I need to tell you something… in case … this doesn’t … look if I don’t make it… I want you to move on… okay...I need you to promise me this…” He was silent a long moment.

“i can’t make that promise,.... i can only promise to try.” A weak smile crossed her face..   
  
“That is all I can ask of you..” She weakly held his hand...

He felt a tremor go through him before he was able to keep the emotions from welling up and taking over. He couldn’t afford the distraction... he’d ... deal with that later and whatever happened. He kissed her forehead before stepping back and the chamber closed around her. The DT Extractor machine was meant to drain DT, but that wasn’t its only function. He made his way over to the control panel and began to fire the thing up, doing a quick system check. Despite its age and lack of use, everything seemed to be up and running like it was supposed to. He began running through the calculations with the machine and narrowing down the first step of the process that came before extracting DT... the cleansing process. He didn’t know if this would counteract the poison, but it would do exactly as he intended it to... it would separate the DT - Frisk’s soul - from any other magic that might be around it or in it. Meaning that any magic that wasn’t determination would be seperated and quarantined away. That was what the machine was meant to do. Gaster had designed the machine to do that so that only the DT would be extracted from the one who was inside. It was meant to make sure that the DT was pure and not tainted by any other magic or trait of magic that a human might have. As they’d discovered early on that humans had one dominant trait, but still could embody many of the other traits at the same time. For Frisk, that trait was determination. And the “other magic” would be Flowey’s little trick.  After making sure everything was inputted in the machine he slammed on the button that would begin the   
process. It would take several minutes to complete, but it would do as it was made to.  
  


Frisk, inside the machine, examined the dark surroundings as she watched Sans typing away on the keyboard. The voice of Chara seemed to get louder in her head as she was fighting off whatever was in her.   
“I am going to die … no I can’t … I want to live…I want to go to college, get married, have kids and die old with him… “ She could hear Chara chanting in her ear.

 

 

 

 

“What is that stupid skeleton up to now? What does he think this is going to accomplish? It won’t change anything. I told you. You’re mine Frisk.” She didn’t even care anymore about the voice that made her life miserable. Frisk looked towards Sans as the machine started up. 

“I love you…” She whispered as a pain took over trying to separate the flower’s vines from her soul. Each thorn ripped out of her soul making her crumble over in pain as she screamed in agony. At the same time the poison was being extracted with the vines. This went on for over several minutes. Her hands crashed at the glass part and slid down to the base of the machine. Part of her wanted to die but the side that loved Sans wouldn’t allow him to suffer any more because of her. Thankfully and mercifully it ended.

Sans flinched, but he just watched as the machine’s “eyes” lit up as the magic of science and raw monster magic did the job that it was meant to. It wasn’t a painless experience because it had never been perfected. After the loss of Gaster, no one remembered how the machine worked or what it was meant for... no one but Sans. He was the only one who even remembered there was a Royal Scientist before Alphys, let alone that Gaster even existed. He looked at the interface as the wingdings flashed before him: Phase 1 complete.  

Phase 2 ready

He hit the cancel and the machine’s glow died and he then hit the button that would open the hatch again. He then moved towards the machine as the skull parted, allowing Frisk to slump forward now that there wasn’t anything to actually hold her up.

“Hey… moonshine…” She said weakly. “I think… I am ….starting to….understand...why no monsters….ever….. visit the underground anymore...” Her body ached all over but she didn’t feel that heat anymore… it is the first time in a while where she felt somewhat comfortable. Sans scooped Frisk up gently, he pushed her soul back into her body to rest.

“yeah?”

“The customer service kind of sucks… and there isn’t any good places to eat…” She laughed weakly. His response was a weak chuckle as he carried her from the room and back to the room with the beds, he lay her down on it. She needed the rest now.

“Sans…. I was so scared... “ She said as he was just about to leave. Frisk just stared at the ceiling. “I actually thought to myself dying wouldn’t be so bad…. but another part of me wouldn’t allow me to leave you…. Even Chara tried… she is still here I can feel her.”

“we’ll worry about the ghost later. You need to rest hun. I don’t blame you for being scared, but i promised myself that i would undo what that flower did to you the moment i saw what he was up to.”  She nodded and allowed herself to sleep. While in the other room the intercom came to life.

 

 

 

 

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER SMILEY TRASH CAN?! I CAN’T FEEL HER…. SHE WAS MY TICKET OUT OF HERE…. YOU…. YOU…. JUST COULDN’T LET ME HAVE THIS…. COULD YOU…”

Flowey is furious, he was stuck outside with a voice in his ear screaming just as much as he was. ‘I DIDN’T DO THIS….’  Chara voice seethed with venom… ‘it is your fault that this is happening… the soul is in the lab… and now neither of us can get to it... ‘ Flowey can feel nothing inside but he was nothing wasn’t he. When he had freed everyone he came to terms that he would be alone. Forever… it wasn’t something that one really can ever come to grasp with. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go to the surface it just he couldn’t. Years gone by and he felt so empty so alone… When a voice started to talk to him. A voice he should have recognize right away. Chara … they came to him and started to tell him about a soul still in the lab. That if they could get Frisk or any human down there that he could be free. That she would get the soul and release them with her new body. Deep down he knew she would never do it but there was a chance compared to Frisk and Sans who would have left him right away. At least that is what he told himself.

“i found a different route. so i took it. we aren’t your damn puppets.” Was the response that came what seemed, likely to the flower, to take forever to actually come.

“Now what do we do Chara…. We can’t go in there…but they will have to come out soon enough…”

Chara was just seething at the moment, there was no response to the question. The ghost well aware that Flowey wasn’t able to go inside. For the moment, however, the pair seemed to be at a standstill with Flowey as it was undeniable that the flower would act the moment they stepped out.... The question was... did Sans have a way of leaving the lab without stepping directly into the flower’s path? There was no way Chara could know if he did or not. Sans had never once been to the lab at the same time Frisk was when she was still wandering around the underground to free the monsters. Much as the ghost might not want to admit it, there was actually very little she knew about Sans and his abilities outside of battle and those stupid puns he made. Flowey was frustrated with himself. He cursed himself. Did he deserve anything better than what he had coming to him? He heard her voice in the back of his skull constantly. When did he become so weak? Hours passed allowing Frisk the needed sleep she needed and she could feel herself recovering a bit. “Sans..” she still wasn’t familiar to her surroundings but knowing her boyfriend either he was sleeping or exploring the lab. Either way he wasn’t there next to her.

The sound of soft footsteps though told her that he wasn’t far away. There was a crumpling sound, followed by an exasperated sigh that had followed a faint “thunk” ... More footsteps. Another thunk. She crawled out of her bed and slowly made her way across the room. Frisk really never been this far down. She never had access, at least this is what she thinks she was in. Frisk looked around at all the beds and made it to the doorway looking around the area.   
  
“Sans… you here…?” Frisk was feeling much better. He looked over from across the room where he was standing next to a trashcan, a small bag in one hand.

“heya, how are you feeling?”

“Well my chest stopped hurting soo... that is one plus… and I don’t seem to have a fever anymore. How are you? I can’t imagine all of this has been easy on you…” She said approaching him.

“no, but i’ve been in better shape during this than you.” He replied. He held up the bag he was holding.

“found these in a vending machine, thought they might go good with lunch.”  The bag said “potato chisps” on it.

Her eyes glanced down at the potato chisps bag. Frisk’s stomach growled and she blushed immediately. “Yeah… I am slightly hungry…” He chuckled a little, he handed her the bag and dug out his phone again, a few clicks and he also had a hot dog for her. She chuckled to herself. 

  
“Do you remember the time you tried to stack hot dogs on my head?” she said digging through the food starting to munch on the hot dog.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“how could i forget the head dogs?” He chuckled a bit. “you were so insistent that you wanted another one but you had no room for it anywhere else..” She laughed.   
  
“I just wanted to see what you would do… and when you started to stack hot dogs on my head I couldn’t help but just let you keep going until you stopped.”

“yeah... thirty seemed a bit excessive... plus i didn’t actually have that many hot dogs just lyin’ around in my inventory.” She made a guilty face…   
  
“Why didn’t you say so I wouldn’t have been upset?” She laughed.

“few monsters ever bought ‘em... besides, it was funny at the time. what else was i going to do with thirty hot dogs?”

“Have a hot dog eating contest… replace Paps spaghetti and confuse him.. The possibilities are endless… but it is one of my favorite memories…” He’d actually already done those before she’d fallen, but he didn’t say so.

“i’m glad i could give you somethin’ like that. It was kinda funny watching you try to walk off with ‘em when i was done too.”

“Hey I was determined to take them with me plus I love hearing you laugh so it was a perk.” He chuckled.

“well you did try anyway. didn’t get as far as you wanted with ‘em i wager.”

“Three steps new record… beat that.” She laughed; he grinned.

“i could, but i’d have an unfair advantage. because magic.”

“You would cheat…” She tsked.

“it’s not cheatin’ if you use your full abilities to do what you can... “ He said with a bit of a smirk.

“Hmmm… I don’t know about that …. My determination doesn’t allow me to make people fly by turning them blue.”

“maybe not, but there was a time where it allowed you to do things over.“ Her eyes drifted down for a second.   
  
“Yeah but that power shouldn’t be in anyone’s hands… you think it is a great power but it is truly a curse.”

“i understand... but if anyone deserved to have it, it was you.” He took one of her hands, lightly pressing his teeth to the back in a gentle kiss.


	22. A Soulful Discovery

“Why Mr. Sans I believe you are trying to seduce me…” she smiled at him slyly.

“nah... that’s not seduction... if i wanted to do that... i’d be a little more direct... like this.” He pulled her closer to him, trailing his hand up her spine even as he moved close, stopping just a breath’s width away from her face with his own. His eye lights alight with mirth and adoration. Her breath hitched and her cheeks heated up.

“I..I..I…” her eyes kept glancing at his teeth and up to his eye lights just taking all this in all of this. How his hands touched her back and the way he caused her to shudder just from that act alone. A quiet chuckle came from him before he closed the distance to give her a gentle kiss.

“No fair… I swear…..your cheating” Frisk enjoyed this new game that was happening in front of her. She approached him and a smile cross her face as she took his hand to her mouth. Kissing each finger than his palm. Than she took his hand she looked up at his eyes while she took one of his fingers placing it in her mouth. Sucking it softly and than releasing it. “Now that is how you do it…” Frisk said while walking away with a huge grin.

“cheating? at what?” He had to admit that was definitely something he hadn’t been expecting when she had done that. He’d just sort of stared. He never would have imagined that something like that could affect him so thoroughly.... He stared after her. If i wasn’t boned before... i sure as hell am now.

“Aren’t you coming? We should probably save Asriel or something…” She teased.

“about that... i found somethin’ interesting in here while you were sleepin.” She rushed back to him.

  
“What did you find?”

“come look. It’s hard to believe without seein’.” He led her from the room to the room with three fridges in it.

“Is it leftovers…”

“in a way.” He opened the fridge and pushed aside a few things. In the very back was a container that was fogged up. It was sort of small... about the size of a half gallon of milk. When he wiped away the fog however, she could see inside the glass that a faintly pulsing monster soul was inside.

“Sans…. Is that ..”

“an artificial soul.”

 

 

 

 

“Is it possible to save to bring back Asriel?”

“dunno, but that’s likely the best shot he’s got right there. the trouble will be getting it to him without him trying to dust me or trying to hurt you.”

“Sans… I think if he had to deal with Chara like I have it might be her that might made him go insane. I don’t know… I can’t believe that after everything that happened that he would be so evil. To be able to save everyone you have to some mercy…” As much torture Flowey had done to her it is the love for her mother trumps all. Besides if none of this didn’t happen would her and Sans be the way they are now?

“Thank you Sans… Even with all that happened you still try to help me.” She puts her arms around Sans taking in the moment. He pulled her against him gently.

“you’re worth it starlight.”

“You are spoiling me… Moonshine.”

“someone should.” She kissed him gently.   
  
“I can’t wait until we go on our first date…”

“yeah... i’m lookin’ forward to that myself.”

“Sans you know we will have to deal with Flowey right?”

“yeah, much as i hate the idea... my shortcuts only go so far... my furthest one takes us to the hotel...”

“If we didn’t have plans to save Asriel. I would say spend the night at the hotel.” She teased Sans, loving to watch his face turn blue.  
  


“we might have to do that anyway on a trip back here some time... maybe a different date?” He teased back. Her face turned so red she figured a stop sign would be jealous.   
  
“Yea….” She said looking away. He chuckled softly, he looked forward to spoiling her more in the future. Not just on their first date, but ones to come.

“Sans… why don’t you try to talk to him..” He frowned slightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“talking to him? i doubt that would end well, he hates my guts... both of them actually. and for various reasons.”

“Chara really does make everything so much worse… You seen the good in me even after all that Chara made me do … please do the same for him.” He sighs a little.

“you can’t compare yourself to him. you’re not a soulless monster... and i meant that literally.”

“Neither are you Sans..” Damn... he hated that she was right.

“no... but i have plenty of reason to act like i am. i knew from the start what he did to you and i couldn’t tell you because he’d kill you if i tried.”

“I know but I am better now and the Asriel that we are trying to save is not the one who did this to us.”

“yeah... i know.” He sighed, he knew he wasn’t going to win this one...

“I can talk to him if you would prefer…” she offered.

“no. i’d prefer to leave here, but this is what you brought us both down here for.” Frisk took Sans’ hand and placed it on her cheek.   
  
“You always say that you are forced to do the right thing but deep down you do it because you can.” He gently pressed his forehead to hers.

“even without really knowing what my past is, you still somehow know me so well...”

“Well I do know how to pick ‘em.”

“so it seems.”

“Go before I do something that will distract us for hours…” A quiet rumble of approval at the idea comes from him, but he reluctantly releases her with a nod.

“i’ll bring him here.”

“Sans be careful…”

“i will be. after all, i do still intend to get you that ice cream.”

“I didn’t think you would remember…” she blushed

“of course i’d never forget anything that has to do with you.” She ran up and gave him one last long kiss. 

“You better hurry up than…” biting her lip she backs up and holding her hands to her chest as to say a prayer.

“you’re too cute starlight.” He murmured and headed for the elevator before he changed his mind about this whole thing and went after her other idea....


	23. An Old Dance

Flowey couldn’t believe his luck. The two had been in there for hours. Who knows if they just “disappeared” or not? He grumbled to himself. Trying to ignore the voice in his head.

“if we did that. we wouldn’t be buddies would we?” Sans says from a few feet behind the flower. It had taken him a bit to actually locate the flower’s location without being seen himself. For once Sans had the drop on Flowey and his petals stretched up in shock turning around to see him there.   
  
“... Yeah… buddies”

“you really didn’t think i’d leaf here without giving you a proper farewell did ya?”

“No I wouldn’t dream of it either….” His pellets appeared above him ready to attack his opponent in front of him as a wicked smile crosses his face.

“good. then we’re on the same page.” He smirked, his magic flaring, though it didn’t actually show for the moment. The flower could almost see the magic that crackled around them as they were drawn in for “the dance” Sans, of course, ever the usual gentleman, gave a bow.

“let’s dance.” Flowey never wanted to be outdone by the trash can. He bowed as well but never lowered his head to him because he didn’t think he was worthy of that much trust. It was a mutual thing, as the skeleton’s gaze hadn’t left the flower. Neither of them trusted the other and that much was obvious even to someone who had never met either. The music that drifted through the air had a sort of jazzy beat to it as Sans was ready to get this over with. He was going to make that flower pay for all the pain he’d inflicted on Frisk.

He picked up his moves from the monsters he saw. Flowey living over and over again mastered most of the dances. He swiftly crosses the field using the dirt like if was water, swimming motions allowing him to quickly pass under Sans legs.The skeleton skillfully dodged the attack though, flipping through the expected barrage like it was a hula hoop and sliding back with a grin even as his magic yanked the flower back towards him. Flowey used his vine to try to trip up Sans by gripping his leg. Sans always being the dancer he was, did the 360, which forced Flowey in and kicked him back out like a top. Sans smirked a little.

“what’s the matter? i thought you could do better.” Flowey could feel his HP drop but he wouldn’t give Sans the gratification of him being stronger. 

  
“Yeah that was just small time…”

“don’t hold back then.” Sans remarked even as his stance shifted with the beat of the music that played, his movements were smooth from experience and confidence. The lather being something Flowey hadn’t seen in him very often. His vines quickly pushed him allowing him to spin over Sans to whip down on him the vines intertwined with his arms. Sans seemed to flow with it this time, spinning about like he and Flowey were some sort of strange couple.  

 

 

 

 

Flowey tried to send pellets his way while the force of being swung in a circle wouldn't allow him to go either up or down. Sans slid away from the pellets as they appeared, but a few came close to hitting him and Flowey in the spin as he hadn’t actually stopped the motion.

“you’re getting into the swing of things now.” Flowey forced thorns through his vines hoping he would release him. So he can attack from below. Sans wasn’t prepared for the thorns, but instead of just releasing the flower, he’d tossed him up into the air. He twirled down almost like a propeller with thorns trying to crash into Sans. Sans twisted away, his step in beat but it was evident that there was a grace to his step that wouldn’t normally be there and was a little reminiscent of ballet...

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST DIE…” Flowey was getting tired. The “dances” he had before with Sans were always simple and quick but now he was almost too fluid.

“i have a reason to live.” The simple answer, he knew, would likely only infuriate the flower more even as he literally danced around the flower as Flowey finally hit the dirt again. He didn’t have much energy left so in his last ditch attempt he summoned hundreds of pellets to attack Sans. His flower body couldn’t go much further if this didn’t work. With graceful twirls and smooth motions, however; Sans managed to dodge every last one. That wasn’t the end of it, however. Though not usually the showy type, Sans actually did a back flip... only to land on one hand on a skull that the flower was very much familiar with.

Flowey just stared...he lost...his leaves went to his sides and he closed his eyes.   
  
“You win … just let Toriel know I never forgot her and dad. Go ahead….” Sans flipped off the blaster, landing with a soft thump in front of the flower, instead picking the flower up.

“you can tell her yourself.” Flowey looked at Sans like he has finally drank too much of Grillby’s Special Ketchup.   
  
“You know I can’t go through the barrier without a soul….”

“who says you will?” Sans grinned as he walked towards the lab, the blaster he’d summoned was gone. Frisk waited nervously in the lab. She could hear music and noises but it all stopped  and that worried her the most. The not knowing if Sans was okay. Sans was talented but he still only had 1 hp 1 hope… She bit her lip tapping her foot like a impatient mother. When Sans got to the lab the doors slid open seamlessly and he walked in with the dumbstruck flower still in hand.

“heya, sorry that took so long starlight... he put up a good fight.” She ran up to him immediately hugging them.   
  
“Thank Asgore you are alright.. Both of you.. Come with me I got it all set up…”

“good to hear.” Sans replied, following her. In the lab Frisk brought out the container holding the soul. She carefully unscrewed the lid and removed the soul. 

 

 

 

 

  
  
“Here Flowey it is an artificial soul. I don’t know if it will hurt but…” Before he could react she gently puts the soul in his body. The reaction is not what either them expected. Sans was quick to put the flower down, however, as the presence of the soul began to take hold on the flower. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he didn’t think keeping the flower in a single hand was a good idea. A fog mysteriously settled in as an adult male goat stood up in all his glory, which made Frisk blush furiously as she had to look away. The creature just as shocked to see he had a body again.

“welcome back prince... lets uh... get you something.” Asriel noticed what he was talking about and immediately tried to cover his shame. Frisk kept staring at the floor. 

  
“I am going to go … get out of here I trust you with this Sans…”

“good idea.” Once she was gone, Sans had a thoughtful look on his features, keeping his eyes where they should be though because he really did NOT want that image in his skull.

“i have an idea. wait here.” He went to the elevator and then came back almost immediately. He handed Asriel a blanket.

“you’re going to have to put a little bit of trust in me for this next part.” Asriel still couldn’t believe the kindness this smiley trash … Sans has shown him.   
  
“I owe you my life how can I not trust you.”

“you don’t wanna know the answer to that.”

“Are we “disappearing?”

“yup. should be a new experience for you.”

“I’ve always hated it anyway.” He puts his paw out to the skeleton who seems much smaller to  him now.

“Not the same experience though for someone who has a soul. you’ll see what i mean.” Sans took the paw and the two teleported, landing outside the MTT Resort.

“I know I am good looking Sans but I don’t swing that way…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sans laughed.

“good to know, but this isn’t our destination. see after i became Judge your dad insisted I not ever use or make shortcuts into his home or near it... so this is as close as we can get to the place. we have to walk the rest of the way.” Asriel immediately thought of the last time he’d been there up on top.   
  
“So I am going home huh?”

“just to New Home, first. not going to take you to Tori in a blanket. you’re not a baby after all.” Asriel walked with Sans heading towards New Home.   
  
“Geez Frisk will be upset if I don’t say this …. Thank you… for everything..” He said through his teeth.

“it’s really her you should be thanking. we might not be pals, but i’ll tolerate ya for her.”

“She really is something else isn’t she...I was so shocked to see her actually come back.”

“yeah... she makes us be better.... or want to be anyway.”

“If she would’ve waited until after I changed I think I could have won her heart.” He glanced over at Sans to see his reaction.

“heh... i dunno. i still am not sure what she sees in me. I’m just a bunch of bones after all. but... it was her choice. it always has been.” As they approached New Home Asriel went ahead to see if he can find some of his dad’s old clothes to wear. Finding a cloak, pants and a white top.

“There…. Do you think mom misses me Sans … …” He gave the prince a bit of a sad smile.

“yeah, she’s missed you. she didn’t ever have to say it, but I could hear it over the years that she and I were friends. when she talked of you anyway. never mentioned a name when we talked through the door, but.... i know she missed you.” He glances around him and gave a quick sigh. 

  
“I know I am going to regret saying this. I think Frisk truly loves you because of who you are, as a whole I was genuinely surprised to see you outwit me. I will deny ever saying this.”

 

 

 

 

 

“i never could have done that on my own. don’t worry, i won’t tell anyone. besides... who’d believe me?”

“No one and that is the way I want to keep it…” Sans only nodded in response to that.

“Go get your girlfriend I want to just look around until we leave together.” Sans nodded again and left the prince on his own to look around the place, dusty that it was. Sans, of course, didn’t teleport again until after he’d left the Judgement Hall... he might have stretched the truth a bit before when he’d said the MTT Resort was where his shortcuts ended... honestly, they didn’t end there, but it was more out of respect for the king, as he had said to Asriel, that he kept them mostly there.

Frisk just started at the floor in the other room not really knowing what was going on. She asked to the air if anyone was there to no response but she didn’t want to risk seeing Asriel naked again. He is her “brother” after all it is just gross to see him in the nude. Plus she figured her boyfriend might get jealous and start fighting again.

Sans appeared right behind her.

“miss me?”

“Sans is it safe to look…” her blush staying on her face.

“Yeah, the prince is in another castle....” He couldn’t help the joke.

“But my prince is right here.” She turns around placing her arms lazily around his neck. His arms slid around her automatically even as the flush skittered across his features.

“I am so glad you didn’t get hurt… You didn’t get hurt did you…” Frisk immediately realized she never asked or checked to see if he had any wounds. She quickly started to check for wounds of any size. She used a check on him. “Sans look at this…”

“hmm?” He’d felt the the magic her soul possessed wash over him as she’d performed the check. It was usually considered rude to do that just on a whim, but he didn’t mind as long as it was her. He thought something was off or something for her say that. He performed the check on himself, curious as to what she was looking at.

 

Sans

 

1.2/1.2 HP

1 Def

 

*Currently confused.

 

“I didn’t think it was possible. Sans are you getting stronger.” He stared a moment himself before chuckling.

“well... more like i’m regaining something i thought i’d lost a very long time ago... i wasn’t born this way after all.” Just like his status stated she was confused. 

“Sans … you regained hope…”

“thanks to you.” Frisk put her arms again around Sans and kissed him lovingly. He hadn’t planned for that, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Shall we go moonshine… I miss everyone”

“yeah, besides, i’m sure Asriel is likely getting impatient by now. we’ll meet up with him, though there is a bit of a walk. hang on okay?” She nodded and took his hands. He smiled and the two of them vanished from the lab, landing in front of the hotel.


	24. Home

Frisk landed and as always it takes her a few seconds to regain her posture “You need a sign saying something about get ready for a bumpy ride Sans.” He chuckles as a response and starts walking, keeping a hold of one of her hands, his phalanges intertwining with her fingers. Frisk followed closely behind enjoying the warm feeling of fingers in her hand “I guess I never asked you why is your hand so warm if you don’t have blood to circulate it warm. Is it also magic or is it the power of love?” she added the last part sarcastically.

He chuckled.

“it’s my magic, magic flows through me like blood does you or organic monsters.”  She had a feeling that was the answer but ever since she heard him say that he once was a scientist she couldn’t help but fantasize him in a lab coat explaining things so professionally and intelligently. “Have you thought about wearing a lab coat before…?”

“if you mean do i have one, the answer is yes.” He replies.

“Well…. I do know one thing sexier than you, a smart sexy skeleton you.” she raises her eyebrows.

“hmmmmmmm... i think that’s a very interesting request.” He replied, already thinking about it now that she had mentioned it. He hadn’t worn the thing in years... but if she wanted to see that... well. He wasn’t going to disappoint.A new blush covered her whole face as she allowed her mind to wonder to places where it shouldn't gone while being led blindly by her boyfriend in stride. Seeing her blush only made him chuckle; she was too adorable.  _and she picked me... how did i get so lucky?_ As they got to New Home Asriel found a picture of his family left behind. He just stared at it missing the time he had lost.

“hey, we aren’t intruding are we?”

“No you are fine ...  I am glad you are both here. I was just making up for some lost time so …. Yeah I want to see mom the surface everything…” He takes the photo with him this will be a nice present for his mom.

Frisk  took Asriel’s paw. “You were my brother from the very moment mom adopted me and I want to be the sister that you can trust.” Sans smiled a little and let go of Frisk’s hand so that she could be closer to Asriel, the two of them might still be at odds, even with a soul now tempering him... but maybe someday they’d come to terms with things now that he was himself again and not a soulless husk. He also couldn’t really deny that Frisk would want to include him as part of her family since she’d been adopted and Asriel was Toriel’s real child. It would be a lot to get used to, but he imagined that he could deal with it, just like the other monsters would when they heard the news. First, however, they’d surprise Tori. 

Asriel looked down at his sister.  _The last time I had a sister …. Chara.. but she is not the same as Frisk. She is innocent ... well for the most part. If she is my sister she will forever be my friend._  

 

 

 

  
“So that makes me your older brother doesn’t it.” She nods gingerly. He looked down at the short skeleton as his eyes came to a glare “Frisk is my sister and I hope that a certain skeleton would know that if ANYTHING would happen to her…”

Whoops... Sans didn’t think of that... would he need to deal with a protective older brother too? Yup.... well, at least he wasn’t condemning him for the whole mating thing. Crap. Tori wasn’t going to let him off so easy. He was going to have to explain all of this to her and he wasn’t sure he was ready to do that... but...

“yeah.. i got that.” Asriel's eyes widen thinking of all the events happen between the pair    
  
“YOU MATED WITH MY SISTER.” Sans winced at the volume more than the actual words. Geez, he could give Paps a run for his money in terms of how loud that had been.

“Asriel, me and Sans… we are a couple. PLEASE DON’T TELL MOM YET..” She instantly begged. Asriel sighed at that, rubbing a hand over his muzzle.

“I won’t have to.”

“he’s right.”

“But you saw the text Sans….” Frisk said glancing at him...

“yeah, but if i wait until she finds out when you go to hug her... i’ll be in even hotter water than if i actually attempt to talk first.”

“I will tell her you are her closest friend I can’t having her pun pal be in hot water.”

“don’t think that will be too avoidable... she’ll probably be at boiling point.” Asriel looked between the two concerned love birds. 

  
“Look she will be most likely shocked, but happy that she has her son back and maybe that will make it easier on her…. Plus I will put in a good word about Sans… for you Frisk.”

“appreciate the gesture, but dunno how effective that will be.”

“Well shall we face the music than Sans…” she offered her hand into his...

“and hope we don’t end up with a hot foot...” He replied, taking her hand again.

 

 

 

 

“We did survive this I mean… yeah… I might be locked in my tower for a long time…”

“locked doors don’t keep me out though.” He said with a wink. She just squeezed his hand and grinned at him.   
  
“Well than you can break me out…”

“yup.”

“Gag me with a spoon guys.. I am still right here..” Asriel complained.

“not turning baaa-shful on us are ya?” Sans smirked.

“No but if you keep up with the flirting I might have a bone to pick with you.” He half joked. Sans was a little surprised at that, but just smiled back in return. It wasn’t exactly a truce between them, but it was a start wasn’t it? Together, they made their way to the surface. It was a moment Asriel never thought he would have. He looked out to the blue sky above and the city below. “Sans you lied to me” he kinda remembered how Sans tried to cheer him up earlier saying that the surface was an awful place.  

“nah, i didn’t lie. i never said it was ugly to look at.”

“How can something so beautiful have such awful things?” Sans shrugged at the question.

“i can’t say i know.”


	25. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk have to tell Toriel about their relationship....

Frisk watched her new brother enjoying all the sights that came with the surface. As she remembered how all of the others reacted to the surface as well. A smile came on her face. “Come on lets go see mom…” She took Asriel’s hand and guided him to the memorial area.   
“This is the memorial dedicated to the humans and monsters relationship and for you. For the sacrifice you made so that all of them can be free. Asriel.”  Asriel couldn’t help but have tears in his eyes. He thought his story would be forgotten but Frisk never did forget about him. Not for a moment.   
“I will never forget this Frisk…” He hugged her warmly and she hugged him back. Sans just stood back, waiting for the two of them to continue on.

Frisk broke the hug and proceeded to lead them both to her place. Sans had never been there. Neither had Papyrus or Mettaton although they have seen the picture via the teleconferences she had with them. When they finally arrived at the house Frisk could feel her heart start pounding. She knew Toriel will be upset with her on multiple levels. For lying to her, dating Sans, going underground, and so much more. As if sensing it, Sans gently squeezed her hand. Reassuring her without a word that things would be okay. After all they had gone through, honestly... this was nothing. They would be okay. She innocently kissed his teeth when Toriel walked out of the door after seeing them come up the street.

“WHAT THE….” Toriel's eyes were as big as saucers maybe even bigger she kept glancing back and forth between the two than at the tall goat figure…   
  
“Asriel… is it you?” There was sheer surprise in her tone, of course she would know her son on sight... not to mention by smell

“Mom… “ He thought he would never be able to call her that again. He didn’t care how he looked. He wanted to hug his mother. He wrapped his arms around Toriel, embracing her whole heartily. His soul filled with so much joy in this moment. She didn’t hesitate to hug him back.

“My son... Asriel.... Dear stars... I...” She sniffled, tears had begun to stream from her out of the sheer joy of having her son in her embrace. Something she had only wished.... Had sometimes thought about, but thought could never be possible....

  
  
  
  
  


“Mom Frisk and Sans… they are the reason I am even here. They went to the underground to save me. I missed you so much mom…” Tears visibly flowing down his face. She couldn’t find the words to tell him just how much she had missed him, how many times she had looked at Frisk, as her daughter had grown, and wished that he could have been there.... That she could see him grow... but even though she could not have seen him grow up, she was just happy beyond belief to have him there. To have him with her again. Frisk glanced at Sans. “So mom… about what happened. Sans and I are dating….”

Sans watched as Toriel detached herself from her son to face him and her daughter. Well... so far so good... but he wasn’t going to hold his metaphorical breath here. Toriel looked at Asriel and the pair.   
“Let’s go inside so we can discuss this like adults… Asriel your father will probably want to meet you as well. Shall I give you his address so you can visit him. He just lives downtown. I want to talk to Frisk and Sans alone.” The atmosphere tensed. Oh boy. This was more what he was expecting. Well, he hadn’t backed down from Chara’s words, he hadn’t backed down when Asriel had glared at him or had yelled at him, for that matter. He wasn’t going to back out now. He had been raised to be a proper monster... it was, as Frisk had said, time to face the music.

 

Asriel looked at his mom.  
“Look mom they are-” Toriel glanced over, they were still outside.   
“You need to visit your father now.” She handed him the address as he glanced over at the pair.

“better listen to your mother. don’t worry about us.”

“Umm… good luck guys…” As he was allowed to wonder away from the house.

“Won’t you guys come in ….” Toriel said in the sweetest voice she can muster at the moment. She can’t have the neighbors think she has a troubled family.

“yeah, thanks.” He followed Frisk inside, not because he was scared, but because he knew the old saying of “ladies first” when it came to this sort of thing. Frisk sat on the couch making room for Sans to sit next to her. He didn’t hesitate to sit at her side. Toriel took a seat in the recliner nearby. Her eyes never leaving the skeleton that took her daughter away.

“So when did this happen?” She made a gesture pointing between the two of them. She can smell Sans’ magic on Frisk and it made her angrier.

“hmmm. a couple of days ago i think... hard to tell time.” Sans responded, his eye lights meeting the angry mother’s gaze.

“You think in a couple days that you and her …. should… I thought I knew you better…”

“it didn’t start in those two days, but you knew that already. It was done per our customs.”

“Mom I been in love with Sans for a long time and with everything that we have between us. Plus he never ever forced me to do anything.” Toriel’s features softened a little bit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
“That is partial what he mean by the customs. The female chooses in your case. I just don’t think you understand everything that is involved being in a relationship.”

“i cleared that up for her. it was still her choice. i made sure she knew what she was getting into before i let it get that far.” Toriel felt a little bit of guilt she should have taught her daughter all this but she ended up learning about it from her “boyfriend.”   
“I won’t say I am really happy how this all happened but I know what the customs say and I respect them. Sans though I don’t think for right now I can be your friend. I hope you can respect that.”

“everything considered, yeah.” Frisk looked at Sans hoping he is doing okay. She took his hand into hers and lightly squeezed it as to say “Everything will be alright.” He returned the gesture almost immediately; it wasn’t going to be easy but then again, he figured eventually he’d be back in the former queen’s good graces. It would just take time. He had known this from the moment that he had first asked Frisk to dance; he knew what he had been risking and he understood that this was likely the best case scenario out of every possible thing that could have been the result of his decision to act on his feelings. Toriel looked at the pair. 

  
“Frisk if you plan to have this relationship … sexually active… with Sans maybe it is time you get your own place as well. It is not that I don’t love you but… Sans you understand about the smell more than she can.” Sans nodded.

“among other things, that is part of the issue. i have to second this idea.”

“Where can I move to? I never lived on my own before.”

“i haven’t either... but, maybe we can solve that by movin’ into a new place together?” Her face flushed. 

  
“ I would like that… “ She than leaned in to ask. “what did you mean about other things earlier?” Toriel didn’t like whispers. 

  
“We are adults here Frisk just say it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ah...” Sans flushed slightly.

“what i meant was that there are other things that come with being mates that no one else in your family needs to deal with... like... ah... the noise for one thing.” Frisk immediately covers his mouth getting the gist.   
  
“Look mom, you’re right, I am an adult and this is my boyfriend. I know you love me to death and I love you to the end but we need some privacy and respect as well.” Toriel found her taken aback by her daughter’s words.

“i know this can’t be easy, especially considering what you told me a couple of weeks ago. but i plan to do this by the book... as the saying goes. which means it’s up to her what happens... if nothing comes of it then... well, you know how that goes.” Toriel felt a sting in her chest she knew what it is like for a separation between a mate.   
  
“Look maybe I’ve been a little harsher than I should… you guys are still young in your relationship. I just want my daughter safe Sans…. I know you kept that promise so I know you’ve been a good friend to me.”

“i don’t plan to break that promise. no matter what happens.” Although he’d be flat out lying if he said he hadn’t come close to doing so in the past... or rather, in timelines that didn’t exist anymore. Toriel looked at the two of them feeling all she could say about the matter has been said for now.   
  
“Did you guys ummm… use protection..” Sans groaned before laughing a little.

“geez Tori... that was in a bit poor taste.” A flush rose on Frisk's face

“She is still my daughter… I want to protect her as much as possible.” Her eyed looking at the blushing girl, who looked at the couch, but in Toriel’s eyes she sees the little girl she first adopted.

“i might not have always had someone around to teach me things, but... i know how this works and we’ve already discussed that too.... to a small extent. i wouldn’t ever do that to her without first making sure it was forever between us or that it was what she wanted.”

“It better be your mate before grand babies… my grand babies need a good foundation.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“that is my intention.” Frisk is beyond frazzled now.

“but such things aren’t the present. that’s in the future to come. for now, i’m going to spend time making her feel like royalty.” Toriel’s face soften. 

  
“I know you will treat her right. Frisk, remember, just because you can say yes to things does not mean you should abuse this. If you truly want a happy relationship you need to talk to him.” Frisk was a little taken aback. 

  
“oh okay mom.”

“pretty sure we kinda learned that one the hard way.... “ Toriel looked at them confused.   
  
“What do you mean?”

“there was a bit of a misunderstanding at the start... kind of embarrassing really.” Toriel wanted to prod into this matter but she noticed the look her daughter was giving.   
  
“Is this something that you want to tell me?” Trying to be polite. Sans looked over at Frisk, it wasn’t exactly embarrassing for her really.... but he wasn’t sure he should say anything. He wanted to make sure Frisk would be okay with it if he did tell Tori about their little mix up. Frisk sighed. 

  
“I mislead Sans to believe that we were going on a date when in reality I wanted his help with Asriel. It ended up we danced for the first time …. and we kissed.” She put her hands to her mouth as to remember the moment. “But my intention wasn’t for us to date at that moment. It is my fault…”

“you made up for it though.”

“I know but there will always be a little part of me that will blame myself for that moment. Especially when I already had feelings for you by then.”

“i don’t regret it, neither should any part of you.” She looked up at Sans and than glancing at her mom. She put a hand up to have a small private conversation “I love you” she mouths.

“Mom as much as me and Sans want to continue this conversation we also need to tell Papyrus as well.” Sans nodded, he wasn’t looking forward to that one either... but at least he knew his brother wasn’t going to be mad at him for it, but oh sweet Asgore was he going to GET IT from Mettaton....


	26. New Beginnings

Frisk grabbed Sans’ hand and begins to leave the house. Frisk sighed.   
“Well that was ‘fun.’ ”

“went better than i imagined it might.” She walked with Sans away from the house. 

“What did you think mom was going to do?”

“make me into charcoal.” She glanced around seeing if her mother wasn’t watching. She whispers in Sans’ ear canal.  
  
“Well I know you already make me hot.” He flushed a fairly brilliant blue.

“just don’t say that sort of thing around the tin can...”

“Like you are so hot I melt like a snow cone in the summer heat.” She teased.

“y-yeah... t-that. you’ll regret it... you have no idea what i’ve put up with after he stumbled onto me talking to “you” one evening.... i haven’t heard the end of it since... and that was the ‘g’ rated version i got...”

“What are you talking about?” Genuinely curious about this conversation.

“you’ll see when we get to the hotel. Mettaton might not have the same nose as your mom, but Papyrus does and when he opens his mouth about it.... well... there’s no getting around it.”.

“If we can handle mom we can handle anything.”

“you ready? we’ll have to travel there.”

“Yes…” She offered her hand to him smirking a little bit, despite his concerns she still wanted the world to know about this new relationship. He nodded and took her hand, pulling her against him as a thought crossed his mind and he kissed her deeply as he teleported them both to the hotel. Landing the two of them in front of the door. He then released her.

“You win…” She said breathlessly her face a deep blush.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“mmm... looks like it worked too. i think that’s a good excuse to kiss you.” She put her arms around his neck. 

“Your place or mine.” She snickered and she started to kiss him. He returned the kiss adoringly before pulling back a little with a chuckle.

“ours, a little later... let’s talk to them first before they wonder what the noise is about.” He released her and fished out a card key from his other pocket. He then slid it into the door and opened it. Beyond was a very spacious room with a large couch. Metatton seemed to be lounging on it while Papyrus was sitting on the floor in front of him while the two of them seemed to be watching some sort of animated movie. Though their attention was drawn away from it at the sound of the door opening. Frisk was using her hand as a fan to cool her face down from all the “activities” she been up to. She took a deep breath and walked in.   
  
“Hi guys long time no see.”

“Frisk darling! Sans didn’t say he’d be bringing you along when he returned! It’s so good to see you! You look fabulous as always!”

“Thanks Mettaton” She hugs him back.

“HELLO BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU? YOU TOO HUMAN?”

“sup bro. i’m good, hope you two had fun with your movie marathon.” Papyrus immediately hugged both Sans than Frisk pausing for a half a second.

“WHY DOES THE HUMAN SMELL LIKE YOU SANS?” Mettaton started, looking at Frisk then at Sans, back again and then smirked.

“Oh Sansy, you really knocked the ball out of the park didn’t you? And here I thought you said that-”

“yeah, yeah, i know what i said.” Sans cut the robot off before he could finish. Frisk immediately blushed

“THAT IS RIGHT YOU AND FRISK WENT ON A DATE. HOW DID IT GO? DID HE MAKE YOU HAPPY FRISK?

“um... well not exactly to plan bro, but i thought it went alright.” She put her hand on his arm. 

“He was a perfect date Paps, He makes me very happy too.” Sans seemed to smile, but of course Mettaton wasn’t done with either of them... not by a long shot.

“Oh I should sure hope so, given that little gem you’re sporting now. I wonder, Sans does she sing high or low?” Sans gave the robot a near death glare at that question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“why are you asking me how she sings?”

“Let’s just say we made beautiful music together okay.”

“WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY THAT?”

“If he wasn’t such a stickler, I’d show you myself. Being a bit of a hypocrite aren’t you darling?” Mettaton narrowed his eyes a little.

“i wouldn’t say that.”

“I didn’t think that a simple date would end up with such a high note... as you might say.”

“tin can you really are tryin’ my patience here.” Frisk was feeling dirtier by the second. Her sins were crawling on her back. She rubbed her arms uncomfortably.

“I suppose you two are going to get a room. Oh... wait, you already did that didn’t you?”

“Will you shut up you tin can.” Frisk yelled starting to cry. “I loved Sans for years… I waited for him… now you make it off as if I am a slut… I won’t take it from you nor anybody…. I love him…” Mettaton was definitely startled by the outburst.

“Darling that is hardly the issue here. I would never think any such thing about you. Even considering how.... things are normally done.” Sans glared.

“and i’ve been following those things for your information and that is all you need to know.”

“Oh.” The robot didn’t seem to have anything else to say after that.

“DON'T CRY FRISK. IT WILL BE FINE. I DON'T THINK YOU ARE A SLUT WHATEVER THAT IS.”

“Thanks Paps… Sans I am going to step out a second okay…” Sans nodded, he didn’t blame her but he HAD warned her about it.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT SANS NEW GIRLFRIEND THE HUMAN.” Papyrus takes Frisk’s hand and walks out with Frisk. Going towards the lobby leaving Sans and Mettaton alone.

“just couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut could you? you really didn’t have to say any of that to her.”

“Well excuse me! But I have just about had it considering you REFUSE to tell your brother anything and then you waltz in with her parading that mark about! What did you expect I was going to say?! I know she’s human and they do things differently than we do!”

“didn’t stop me from following protocol ya junk heap. i expect better of you. especially if you continue to pursue Paps.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You can’t keep him in the dark forever!”

“yeah, i know i can’t and he’s smart enough to figure things out too on his own given enough of your garbage hints. just let me make one thing clear, after I explain this shit to him it better be because he understands what he’s getting into and that you do too. i’ve said it before and i will again. my brother is NOT some adoring fan to be tossed away like a toy if you get bored. you will respect him or you will wish you were back underground do i make myself clear?”

“Crystal, but just WHEN are you going to tell him?”

“not tonight, i’ve got plans, but i’ll be back tomorrow for sure. I’ll have plenty of time then.”

“You better know what you’re getting into Sans. You know what will happen if you ever make her cry.”  
  


“yeah... i’m too well aware of that. get in line, pretty sure the queen has first dibs.”

“I suppose.” A sigh accompanied those words and Sans left the robot to his own thoughts as he went to go find his brother and Frisk.

 

In the lobby area Papyrus got Frisk a bottle of water from a vending machine.

“Thanks Paps.”

“I AM SORRY YOU CRIED HUMAN.”

“It is okay Paps. Sometimes when you are in a relationship people judge you for being different and it hurts.”

“ARE YOU OKAY NOW? IS MY BROTHER TREATING YOU RIGHT? IF MY BROTHER PICKED YOU HE HAS TO LOVE YOU RIGHT?” Frisk face softened. 

“I am feeling better because of you Paps and your brother is treating me with all the love and respect in the world. I love him very much…” Sans wandered around the lobby, it was a big lobby.

“IF YOU EVER NEED DATING ADVICE OR JUST SOMEONE TO TALK TO I WILL BE HERE FOR YOU HUMAN.”

“Thanks Paps. I know I can always count on you.” She got up to hug the lovable skeleton as he hugs her back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t long after that in which Papyrus spotted his brother looking about; seeming just a little lost in the huge place. 

“SANS WE ARE OVER HERE YOUR HUMAN SAYS SHE LOVES YOU A LOT.” Sans smiled a little as he walked over to the two.

“it’s a good thing. i love her a lot too.”

“I THINK SHE MIGHT BE WHAT METTATON SAYS A KEEPER”

“for once... i agree.” Frisk glances up at Sans knowing Papyrus’ words were innocent and pure but did Sans know the weight behind them?

“speaking of that star, we came to an understanding.”

“You did? What is that? He can only say certain things on certain day?” She said still angry at the robot.

“nah, nothing like that. why don’t we go back up. i think he’s had plenty of time to reconsider some things.”

“Sans…I am not ashamed of us you know that right?”

“yeah, i do. i never thought for a moment you would be.”

“When he kept saying that stuff he made me feel....” She glances over at Paps… “unclean.” Sans sighed.

“i know he didn’t mean it like that. he was making jabs mostly at me given the circumstances.”

“But we are a couple now anything he says about you. He is saying about me too.”

“yeah, but i don’t think that he realized that until you blew up on him.”

“I am sorry …”

“you shouldn’t be. it’s not your fault he and i have been at odds. It was kinda bound to go this way and I did mention before about what he’s been up to.”  It still didn’t make her feel much better. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Let’s go see Mettaton.” She walked slowly to the stairs

“WHY IS THE HUMAN SAD AGAIN?”

“she just needs to patch things up with your love interest bro. i’m sure she’ll feel better after she has. you know how it is, when friends fight.”

“SANS ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THE HUMAN?”

“yeah bro. i am.”

“ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME?”  That caught him off guard.

“well... it was something Frisk and I have discussed, but you know.. you won’t ever be alone. Much as we don’t get along... i trust him with you and i think that he’ll do the right thing when the time comes. you don’t really need me as much anymore, but you know i’ll always be here for you. i’ll still always be your brother.”

“I WILL ALWAYS NEED YOU SANS AND I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU AND THE HUMAN FOREVER”

“you’re the coolest bro.” Frisk made it to the hotel room. She didn’t want to be there. Her soul hurt from the comments Mettaton made about her and Sans. Yet Sans insisted she do this. She knocked on the door “It’s me Frisk.” A few seconds later the door opened, the robot looked a little uncomfortable, but had stood to one side so she could come in. Tears started to go down Frisk face. 

  
“Am I truly allowed in your room or have you already decided what I am?” The robot had the decency to flinch.

“You hurt me deeply… I always respected you… You knew that this was my first and you use my love life against me for your selfish needs” The robot sighed.

“I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking very clearly when I heard the validation...  I didn’t mean for what I said to hurt you Frisk. I would never purposely do such a thing. Sans and I... we really haven’t gotten along since I decided to try and date Papyrus. I’m not sure why he seemed so determined to keep us apart. Seeing you... I don’t know... It set off something in me I wasn’t even aware was there...”

“Me and Paps are not much different we both didn’t know about the customs. The difference is I didn’t wait to find out what I could have. I inquired and I know Paps innocent but if you are patient and care for him like you do. You could be at the stage you want to be right now instead of taking your emotions out on another person.”

“It isn’t so much that. It’s that he’s been interfering. I didn’t mean to take out my frustration with him against you. It’s just something that’s been a problem for so long that when this happened... I just... snapped. It was probably only a matter of time. I only have so much tolerance for his interference....  Wait... speaking of that. Does Toriel know?” Frisk sighs wiping the tears out of her face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We told her today we just got back after a interesting adventure…. I almost died again… Asriel is back… and well I guess I can give you the low down if you promise me you will be nicer to Sans because we are a thing now.”

“I am not sure about that, but I can promise to try darling. There is a lot between us and it cannot be fixed easily... but I think with time... it can be done.”

“Sans’ been hurt severely… I don’t really know what all happened to him but he has and it is a burden that he alone carries.”

“I think though with you around now, that might change. I do have eyes darling. I’ve seen the change in him when he’s around you. Even if he is still a lazy skeleton, it’s still there, just in the way he looks at you.” She chuckled. 

“Yeah but I am just a simple girl. He is so much better than me in so many ways… I don’t even know why he gives me a chance…”,

“Frisk darling, we all have our strengths and weaknesses. I don’t doubt that he knows what his are, but I think you should try and see yourself how we see you. Maybe you aren’t a monster with some power like Sans or even Papyrus, but don’t downplay your own accomplishments. You weren’t the first human to fall into the underground... but you were the first to stand up to me that I ever met. The others all ran away. You showed bravery even when I was at my very best.” She started to giggle.  
  
“Thanks Mettaton and I always thought that everything you did was full of passion and never an ounce less. By the way Sans must still kind of respect you because he insisted I talk to you.”

“Well... I guess so...  He always was a fair Judge from my understanding and... before I started dating his brother... things between us weren’t bad really though I saw him a few times. I think the reason he’s pushed so hard... and this is just a theory... is because he’s scared of something. I can’t imagine what, especially now that we’re on the surface, but maybe you can figure it out and help him with it. Speaking of... how long has this been going on exactly?”

“You mean my relationship with Sans?” Frisk really didn’t know how to exactly answer that. It is not like she can even begin to explain the resets. He would only know the last run. “For a long time I have had feelings for Sans… but I honestly didn’t think he had the same for me. When we met at the memorial and I asked him….” she eyed him knowing if she said the wrong words that it will come back to haunt Sans. She learned her lesson. “out. We really started to connect and I found out he felt the same.”

“That simple?” Mettaton seemed surprised by this.

“No… We went back to the underground to save Asriel. A monster was still down below and tried to kill me and Sans saved me. We argued and we made up and we fought some more and well we end up finding out that we had feelings for each other. It is complicated weird… and I don’t think I can truly explain it all.”

“Well, it sounds like you had quite the adventure then for what started out as a date. Exactly why did you go underground? Was that the original plan or just spur of the moment?” She looked down at her feet…. 

 

 

 

  
  
“I will tell you the whole story… if …” she met his eyes with determination “you promise me you won’t use this info against Sans.”

“Because it’s you asking, I promise that whatever you tell me will never leave this room nor will I speak of it with him.

“It didn’t start off as a date… I needed Sans’ help to save Asriel.”

“Oh my... so then... we all had the wrong impression. I feel bad about that.... Paps and I talked to him before hand, offering some suggestions though he said he didn’t know the plan for the evening.”

“Yeah…. He allowed me to rest for awhile and then we danced…. It was amazing Mettaton… than he kissed me and I ….. I …. rejected him.”

“Oh my dear... I imagine that didn’t go well. Especially since it’s been so long.”

“So I ended up asking him for the favor … but it really wasn’t fair because if he didn’t help me I was just going to jump down there and with the promise he made to mom. He promised mom that he would protect me. I basically blackmailed him to help me.”

“I see... why would you do a thing like that? I mean, not that I don’t understand the importance of our prince but... darling, did you really need to go that far?”

“It wasn’t the fact he was the prince not even the fact Toriel missed her son everyday… No, it is because I didn’t save everyone like everyone believes… Asriel is the one who sacrificed himself to save everyone… I knew the truth and never told a soul. He deserved to be on the surface like you and me.”

“I see... what an unfortunate misunderstanding for a first date.” Frisk blushed.   
  
“Well technically we haven’t gone on our first date yet….”

“I see...  though you did mention dancing...  I see he took my advice after all.”

“That was your suggestion??” She said, a little surprised.

“Of course, after all I knew he needed it and... frankly, as love-sick as he was acting I figured if anyone could get him to dance it would be you darling. He’s been idle for too long.” She grinned sheepishly with the blush covering her entire face. 

“Well we danced twice even… the second time it was at the echo fields… after the you know…”

“Oh my... I can see why he would. You really HAVE had an effect on our little skeleton.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Well anyway a monster did a mean trick on me trying to kill me via vines around my soul and manipulating Sans into doing his whim…”

“My word... how horrible... I can’t even begin to imagine what I’d do if someone did that to my beloved Pappy...” His expression said it all, only adding more effect to the words. Frisk took his hands.

“I am glad we live up here where that is not likely to happen to either one of you guys…I wouldn’t want you to suffer through that.” The robot gently squeezed her hands.

“I feel so guilty now... especially over how hard I was on him when you arrived.”

“It is okay … that is partially why I got so upset. In the end he saved me and he also saved Asriel.” He smiled a little.

“Yes, that would seem like him. I wouldn’t expect any less. Not when you mean so much to him. From what I know, he really is a sort of a hermit... I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get close to anyone other than his brother and Papyrus has told me that Sans never really allowed anyone close while we were underground. That’s why we were so eager to offer him suggestions.”

“It was a really good suggestion by the way… I wish you could have seen it. He is so graceful and it was so perfect.” Her eyes glazed over remembering the dance and the time she shared with Sans.

“Just hearing about it warms my soul darling. It means a lot that you manage that. Not just anyone can have such a pairing. It so rarely happens, but it’s an old wives tale that says when a monster meets their soulmate they share a perfect dance the first time and every time they come together.”

“Oh stop… really?...”

“Cross my soul. Even Pappy and I don’t have that sort of synchronization.” Frisk looked at the pupils of the robot to see if he was lying but she didn’t see any doubt in the robotic face. Her face turning a deep purplish color “um… so … yea… than ...hmm…” she ended up speechless. Soulmates is a term she heard of before but to her it is like a fairy tale told to children but isn’t magic also taught to children as well? That is real so why can’t soulmates. “Look you will have your moment with Papyrus, Mettaton, I know it.”

“In time, perhaps. Sometimes perfect dances only happen because the souls make it happen. For now, I’m not concerned. Anyway, you were sharing your story? We seem to have gotten off track.”

“Oh… and we came back to the surface and reintroduced mom to her son and mom got to find out about Sans and me. Mom is kicking me out of the house because of our new relationship. So we will have to find a place of our own soon. It is nerve wracking I never lived on my own and even more to live my boyfriend.”

“I’m sure you’ll do splendidly dear. Though I can understand why she suggested you have your own place.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We better go find the guys… they probably are waiting for us.” Mettaton glanced at the time.

“You’re right about that! It’s time for some pool time darling!”

“You and Paps can go to the pool I dont have any swimwear on me.”

“That’s not a problem darling, just pick something from the shop! I’m sure that’s likely what Papyrus is doing now for Sans. Of course if you like I could always help.”

“I would love your help Mettaton. You know I don’t have a eye for fashion. I mean do you remember that phase when I wore that ugly sweater and shorts.”

“Darling, you are fabulous in anything. Come on, let’s go get you something to match you!” He got up and headed for the door. Meanwhile, papyrus and Sans were already at the store on the third floor.

“you really think this is a good idea bro?”

“COME ON YOU KNOW THIS WILL BE FUN. HEY I FOUND A OUTFIT I THINK FRISK WOULD LOOK GOOD IN.” He holds a skimpy purple bikini. “WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS?” Sans looked over from the trunks he was looking at and his mind went a little wild, his skull an instant blueberry.

“SANS YOUR FACE IS LIKE REALLY BLUE. I WILL PUT IT IN A PILE FOR YOU TO BUY FOR FRISK.”

“o-oh um... s-sure.” His brother really WAS too naive sometimes...

“SHOULD WE BUY METTATON SHORTS AS WELL AS GET YOU SHORTS TOO?”

“uh... i don’t think your boyfriend needs more... speaking of...” Sans had caught sight of Mettaton and Frisk coming into the shop.

“HELLO HUMAN AND METTATON. SANS FOUND A BIKINI HE THINKS WILL LOOK GOOD ON YOU FRISK.” He held up the bikini for Frisk to see. Her face instantly blushes at how little material there is.

“oh my stars bro.”

“Well, I didn’t know you had an eye for fashion darling! Such a cute one! Let’s see if we can find different colors!” Mettaton replied with a grin.

Frisk looked at the bikini and she was filled with determination.   
  
“I … I want to try it on real quick.” She rushed past Mettaton, grabbed the bikini and ran into the changing room. Mettaton wasn’t phased in the least and was already picking out others that were of similar size, after all he’d helped Frisk pick out clothes before and knew her measurements so it wasn’t unusual. There were various blues among the pick though not all were as revealing as the purple one she’d snatched from Papyrus. Sans just didn’t have any sort of idea how to handle this, he yanked his hood over his head and went back to trying to focus on the trunks he was supposed to be picking out...

“O.. o..okay… this is ummm a little smaller than I expected so…. Yeah…” she came out and it was a purple bikini. It was laced in a way where it barely covered her nipples and the bottom should be renamed floss. “Soo… what do you think…?” She shakily does a 'tada' with a deep blush. Sans looked over... if he was a human in an anime his nose would be gushing blood; his skull was a dark blue when he laid eyes on her.... Sweet Asgore! Mettaton didn’t seem to notice.

“That’s a very nice one dear, I found some others though in case you wanted to try a different style. Oh! And different colors!”

“Really... “ She jumped in excitement grabbing the other bikinis to try them on. Sans wavered on his feet... holy shit...  What had his brother possibly been thinking with that one?!

“I DON’T THINK FRISK SHOULD WEAR THAT ONE. I THOUGHT IT WAS MUCH BIGGER THAN IT WAS. METTATON ALWAYS TELLS ME I AM NOT GOOD AT THIS.”

“You did fine darling, but I think Frisk has different tastes than that.” Frisk comes out again and she is wearing a black bikini this one hung well on her it had a little flirtatious feel by having a small gap on the side but it was simply stylish.   
  
“This one is so cute what you think Sans?” He was still a deep blue when she came out in the next one.

“that is cute.”

“Mettaton are you sure you want to buy this for me?”

“It’s no trouble dear, this whole place is mine after all. One of my side projects.” She leaned in to Mettaton’s ear.   
  
“Can you set aside the first bikini. I want it for … yeah” Mettaton smiled as innocently as possible, though there was a definite glint in his eyes.

“Of course darling... I’ll just slip it in the bag when he’s not looking.” Was the quiet response.


	27. Pool Time

Frisk wore her new bikini it was a blue and black bikini, the top layer was a sea blue while the underlayer was black. The bottom looked like a mini skirt blue with black frills. Metatton had a bright neon and pink set of trunks that he wore along with a pair of shades, despite that there wouldn’t be an sun indoors. Papyrus, of course, had a pair of orange trunks that had skulls on them and his white shirt that said “cool dude.”  Sans, on the other hand, had on just a plain white shirt and a pair of black trunks with blue skulls and bones all over them. As his brother had insisted it was perfect for him.

Frisk hasn’t been to a pool for such a long time when she saw the water she immediately jumped in enjoying the coolness of the water on her skin. The water instantly reminded her that her body will take a second to adjust to the temperature of the pool as she popped her head to the surface. “Hey guys come on in the water is fine.” As she used her arms to keep afloat. Papyrus waded into the water after her, followed by Mettaton. Sans, on the other hand, had found a floating chair and settled into that, floating about on the surface.  Swimming in laps, Frisk enjoyed swimming so much. Her body enjoying the water as if she should have been a fish monster instead of Undyne.  Sans watched his friends and Frisk swim about while he floated... okay, he was mostly watching Frisk, but still. He couldn’t help it.

Papyrus hung around the shallow end of the pool just mulling about in the water. Metatton was keeping him occupied there mostly with idle chatter as they enjoyed the water. Sans, on the other hand, had lazily floated towards the deeper end; not that he cared too much but the motions of the water had relaxed him and he began to drift off... Soon enough he’d passed out, unaware in the last minutes he hadn’t been entirely sure what part of the pool Frisk had been in.

Frisk watched as her boyfriend just slept on the float. Her face had an evil smirk cross it. She swam up to the float and flipped it over knocking Sans into the water. Sans was jolted awake by the motion and barely got out a yelp before he hit the water and sank to the bottom. He crossed his arms. Oh for the love of Asgore.....  Frisk swam to the bottom of the pool and eyed Sans with a sly smile and swam up to him pressing her lips to his teeth. He relaxed into the kiss; he hadn’t expected her to be the culprit really, but if she was going to play mermaid... he’d play along.

She had to go up for oxygen and she looked below he wasn’t where he was a second ago.  Frisk tried to eye him down below diving under trying to find him again. She didn’t see any sign of him nearby though. Frisk was getting scared. She knew he couldn’t swim and yet she did this to him. She went back to the surface to get another gasp of air.  The moment she did that a pair of familiar arms encircled her waist.

“i caught me a lovely mermaid...” 

“Oh thank Asgore you are okay… Hey that was mean… I was worried…” she said slapping his hand. 

“didn’t mean to worry you starlight.” He murmured, nuzzling against her neck. Though she had to wonder how he was afloat now...  though when she leaned back she realized why. He had a floatie around his waist.  She started to get light headed and she turned to face him. 

“So my head is swimming now we are even now right.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His grip on her tightened a little.

“wasn’t thinking about that... just that i needed to catch the enchantress that woke me.”  She wasn’t going to let him get away with this. Frisk pushed away from Sans and went under the water where his legs were still dangling into the water. She than started to kiss his legs. Sans was baffled at this action, though after a moment he could feel the tingling sensation of her lips against one leg and he stilled. He didn’t want to hurt her by accidentally twisting the wrong way. What was she up to-  Wait... she couldn't possibly be... Frisk emerged to the surface again catching her breath and took another deep breath before going under before continuing to rub and kiss his legs. He leaned a little forward in the floatie he’d gotten, resting against it as a shiver ran through him... his little minx was a lot more gutsy than he’d ever thought her to be.... and he was loving every second of it.

She came to the surface again watching the reaction her lover was having enjoying every moment. Frisk breathing hard from lack of oxygen she was experiencing. “Should we continue this somewhere else…”

“most definitely.” He reached for her, teleporting them both out of the water and into a room Papyrus had gotten him and Frisk before the two of them had headed for the shop. She didn’t wait for the sensation of teleporting to even fade when her mouth met his teeth.  He shoved the floatie off him even as he met her kiss with one of his own, his hands going to her waist and pulling her against him.  Frisk stopped the kissing.

“Wait a second I want to grab something really quick…” Sans wondered what it was, but let go. Frisk grabbed the bag that Mettaton put the purple bikini in and went into the bathroom and switched really quick. She came out trying to be as sexy as possible leaning on the doorway. 

“Sans… what do you think of this mermaid?” He was completely floored.

“hot damn... i’m a lucky monster...”

“This outfit will never see a pool you know… “ she eyed Sans “this is all for you.” He flushed a dark shade, moving towards her without really being aware of the action; love and adoration in his gaze.

“c’mere mermaid.” She went into his arms and immediately started to kiss him.

“I was sad not to have seen you topless out there.. But I am glad no one else gets to see you but me…”

“i’m only for you starlight." He breathed softly, his hands wandering over the outfit eagerly, though there was a slight tremor in him as he pulled her closer.

“And I am yours…” She put her hands under his shirt and moaned against his skull. The sound alone sent a shiver through him, his fingers roaming down her back, shifting along the material to find what held it up. He was eager to get her out of this thing. He loved it and her, but damn if he didn’t want her at that moment. 

 

She noticed his frustration and laughed gently against his chest. She took his hand to where the ties were on the bikini bottom to help him free her of the floss. He smiled a second before kissing her with a loving passion as he made quick work fo the ties. He stepped back a bit to discard his shirt before moving back close to her once more and pushing the material from her, his fingers itching to slide over her once more and rediscover every part of her.

“They really know how to make bikinis don’t they Sans?” 

“seems so.” A rumbling purr in his tone. Frisk took this time to look at Sans without his shirt. “I am so glad you didn’t take your shirt off at the pool or we wouldn’t have made it this far.” Smiling wickedly.  His sockets widened slightly at the notion of what she was implying there even as his hands glided across her sides, warm slick skin beneath his fingertips sending shivers of pleasure through him and her. She moaned with each touch he does to her. Her mouth met his neck and started to nibble on his bones.

“Maybe I can give you your own tattoo.” He flushed at the implication, it wasn’t unheard of… She sucked on his spine like if she was attempting to give him a hickey.  A shudder of pleasure shot through him and he pushed her towards the bed, his magic was already responding wildly to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. While continuing to to kiss him all over his skull while murmuring moans. He discarded the last of the material between them, his hands molding the shape of her form before skimming over her chest and his fingers sought out the spots to bring more moans from her. She enjoyed every second being with him.

“Sans do you want me to ...ummm.. Please you…” Frisk immediately allowed her hands to go over his area, not really sure how it worked but she wanted him as happy as she was at that moment. He shuddered at the touch.

“i’m all yours, every inch... every touch you give is wonderful to me.” He murmured. Frisk made him flip over onto the bed taking control of this moment as she allowed her hands to slowly reach his shorts. She tantalizingly pulled his shorts down as she continued to kiss his ribs. He watched her, his eye lights never leaving her as he let her do as she pleased; moans tumbled from him as her lips trailed along his ribs, his soul glowing brightly behind the cage they made.  Taking off his shorts his member appears to her.

“I've never done this before so… bare with me…”

“just take it slow then. i’m in no rush.”

“Easy for you to say my body is screaming for you.” He chuckles softly, his tone having a satisfied purr in it with the next words.

“it’s not easy for me to just lie here either sweetheart instead of ravishing you.” Her eyes met his.

 

 

 

 

“After this you can…” She began as she began to lick his member and kissing it gently as well. The moment her tongue met the magic a low groan was pulled from him and he shuddered with  the pleasure of it. Her mouth slowly went around his member and allowed it in as she took her hand around the lower part of his member. 

“ah! sweet stars....” His nerves seemed to jump, as if on fire, with the pleasure of that. She allowed her tongue to circle around while starting to slide the pulsing magic in and out of her mouth. As she continued, his member started to go farther in and she tried not to gag on it as she continued to pump his shaft with her hand as well.  His fingers dug into the sheets below him as pants and moans tumbled from him; he shook beneath her from the pleasure, trying to keep himself from thrusting upwards, as he didn’t want to throw her off or accidentally hurt her but hot damn... For someone who had never done this before she seemed to know at least a bit about what she was doing. It was sweet torture for him and he only wanted more as he clawed at the sheets, almost to the point of digging holes into them.

She started to pick up the pace allowing him to feel as much pleasure she can offer him. His sockets closed as he shuddered; the pleasure increasing.

“sweet stars starlight... that feels so good!”  She knew it would only be a matter of time before he would succumb to ecstasy. She continued and with her free hand rubbed his leg back and forth. He quivered, he could feel the pleasure building towards the inevitable crescendo.

“s-starlight i... i’m... “ He stumbled over the words, but he didn’t want her caught off guard.  The warm magic liquid came pouring into her mouth as he collapsed on the bed. Frisk back off his magic and coughed up the liquid a little bit before swallowing the majority of it. The magic had a sort of sweet taste to it... like a very mild candy.

“Well baby did you like that…” He looked over at her, eye lights hazy from the pleasure.

“that was one helluva thing sweetheart...”  She crawled up his body to meet his teeth..

“Now about that ravishing thing we talked about.” Two seconds after the words slipped out she found herself pinned beneath him.

“i’m a skeleton of my word.” 

“Prove it to me.” She said half challenging him with same wicked smile she had earlier.

“as you wish sweetheart.” He kissed her lovingly before shifting to dip his head, his tongue sliding down the skin between her breasts.

Her head instinctively jolted as his tongue reached her skin. She moaned his name as she started to grip the sheets herself. His eye glowed a bit as he summoned some magic... he was going to put some effort into making sure she screamed his name, as the magic formed into small little hands, they ran across her skin with the same tingling sensation of his tongue, there were six of them. Two of the hands skimmed along the top of her legs, one was skimming over the breast his tongue wasn’t busy with while two more skimmed along her arms and the final one was skimming across her waist while his own hands squeezed her bottom. 

 

 

 

She never expected any of this to happen and her body shuddered at the experience in pleasure. Each hand moving across her body making her hotter by the second. She started moaning louder with each movement. 

“Ohmm...Ohhh my ...SANS…. SANS …Please……”

“please what?” He murmured, lifting his head momentarily as he switched with one hand so his tongue could lavish the other breast.

“OH GOD…” Frisk’s body naturally arching back as she was being teased with the warmth of his magic. 

“FUCK ME ..SANS!” A satisfied growl came from him, several of the hands disappeared, leaving only two of the original six.

“I wanna taste first sweetheart... “ He murmured, shifting a bit, the hands that remained took over her breasts while he shifted to dip his head between her legs, his tongue skimming across the warm, damp skin. Frisk breath already shaken as it was still got caught in her throat the moment she can feel the warm tongue enter her. She moaned with pleasure as the hands didn’t give her any rest on that front as well. Her body was filling with such pleasure her toes started to curl. With a groan from him, he slid his tongue further into her, exploring the warm cavern; the taste was unlike anything he’d ever known.

Her back arched as he continued his way with his tongue and the hands held her down as they continued to go at her breasts. Her mind was fogged over as she was just a mumbling mess of pleasure. Sans let out a moan of pleasure before pulling back, shifting to look at her as he licked his teeth clean of the sweetness he had been treated to before shifting to slide into her; a groan coming from him the moment he entered her. Frisk moaned loudly she’d been waiting for this 

“Sans… ….God … “ She bit her lip riding every sensation out with him. 

“stars i love the way you say my name starlight.” He managed after a moan was ripped from him as he hilted her. Her back arched up as he went inside of her all the way. Frisk made eye contact with him as her breathing started to pick up pace. 

“Sans ...SANs… Oh god Sans..” He shuddered with the pleasure that tingled through him at the sound of his name so deliciously  from her. Slowly pulling back and then slowly moving back in; for a long moment, the movements more like a slow, graceful dance. Each move was tantalizing her whole being and soon she wanted more. 

“Sans…I want you … fuck me harder.” A shudder of pure delight ran through him and his next thrust was more forceful. 

“GOD SANS… YESS.. MORE PLEASE..” Her body loved it and her desires ruled her mind at this moment. He was more than willing to give into her, giving her what she asked of him without hesitation, urging them both to higher plains of pleasure even as moans tumbled from him; it had taken a lot of control to start slow and gentle as he had but that control had nearly snapped now as he was up against his own desires, but there was still that voice in his mind that told him to be careful... some very quiet voice in the very back that seemed too quiet to even be a whisper, but he could hear it somehow. The cautionary part of him that reminded him to not lose complete control because she might be hurt if he did. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her body at the max it can handle as she can feel herself clasp around his magic in pleasure. 

“Sans...i’m” He nipped at the side of her neck, just below her mark as he slammed into her, pushing her towards that edge. Frisk’s body trembled at his touch and now it pulsated with pleasure … “God SANS…” her body giving into all her pleasures. He shuddered as he followed her in that pleasure.

“stars Frisk!” He collapsed over her, quivering from the force of it.  Her breathing staggering as she looked at her arms, realizing she was quickly bruising but she didn’t care. She was focusing on calming her breathing. 

“Wow… you do ...go all out ...don’t ya.” She said trying to sound as calm as possible but her breathing said otherwise. He chuckled a little in response and seemed to take a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself. After a moment she felt his magic washing over her, taking away most of the sting of the bruises and the soreness she’d feel otherwise. Her breathing slowed down as the magic was a very calming sensation and she found herself falling asleep. Sans had only enough energy himself to toss part of a blanket over them before he joined her in sleep.

 

After a half and hour 

 

A knock at the door. 

“SANS SANS ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN IN THERE. ME AND METTATON ARE HERE TO CHECK ON YOU. DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE? I CAN COME IN THERE I HAVE A SPARE KEY.” Sans groaned at the sound of the knock but at the mention of the key he bolted up. Shit. He’d forgot that.

“h-hold on Paps i’m coming over.” He tossed the covers over Frisk and grabbed some shorts then hurried to the door. He did NOT need Papyrus coming in. He opened the door.

“hey. i’m fine, just a bit tired. Frisk is sleeping off the pool.” 

“SLEEPING OFF THE POOL??”

“heh... i mean all that swimmin’ she did wore her out.” 

“METTATON SAID THAT HE DIDN’T SEE YOU OR FRISK ON THE SECURITY MONITORS YOU GUYS JUST VANISHED RIGHT METTATON.”

“Yes, i was worried as to why you suddenly disappeared.”

“i sent us straight to this room. Frisk wanted to eat something and was starting to feel tired so i figured we’d take a shortcut up here so she could relax. I’m sure she’ll be awake in about another hour or so. i’ll have her meet you for breakfast in the lobby while Paps and i .... talk.” 

“WELL I GOT HER CELLPHONE AND STUFF. SHALL I GIVE IT TO HER.”

“i’ll take it for the time being.” 

 

20 missed phone calls from Toriel

10 messages from Toriel

 

 

 

 

 

Sans sighed when he noticed that on the phone but decided he’d intervene while she was still asleep. It was the least he could do. Frisk slept better than she had in a long time but she missed the warmth that was once there. 

“Moonshine… come back to bed...I am feeling bonely …” Sans flushed a little at the words and looked over at Mettaton and Papyrus.

“okay... make that less than an hour. i’ll have her meet you there when she’s fully awake and is ready for the day. Paps i’ll meet you back at your room okay?” 

“Sanss….. Please…”

“I’ll catch you guys later.” Before either could say anything he’d shut the door and hoped they got the message without being rude about it. He then padded back over to the bed and set the stuff down near a nightstand. Climbing back in. She nuzzled up to him and kissed the back of his skull without opening her eyes. 

“Mettaton wants to meet you for breakfast in the lobby.” He murmurs.She just says “yep… okay… whatever you say moonshine…” As she goes back to sleep.  He chuckled a bit and used his magic to retrieve his own phone, he shot of a text to Tori.

 

PUNisher: hey. sorry about the missed calls, but we went swimming and she was tuckered out. left her stuff accidently in Paps’ room and didn’t wanna bother him so she couldn’t get to the phone.

GM: I wish she would call me she knows I worry about her. 

PUNisher: we both know, but you know Mettaton... he’s a whirlwind. it’s kinda hard to keep up with normal stuff with him around. 

GM: Well where is she I want to talk to her now.

PUNisher: still sleeping. c’mon. you know even i am not an early riser. i wouldn’t be up at this hour if Paps hadn’t knocked to give the stuff to me.

GM: SHE IS SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU

 

Sans let out a sigh. Why did she make it sound like it was the end of the world?

 

PUNisher: it was the only room Paps could get on short notice... even if this is Mettaton’s hotel this place is packed.

 

He glanced over a moment then added.

 

PUNisher: it has two beds. 

GM: So you and her are not sleeping in the same bed then….

PUNisher: i would never push her to do something she doesn’t want. let alone put her in a situation where that is an issue.

GM:The moment she wakes up I need to talk to her. 

PUNisher: i’ll tell her.

GM: Sans… one last thing I am sorry I come off aggressive you have to understand she is my little girl.

PUNisher: i’d be worried if you hadn’t... i’m just glad i wasn’t charcoal just from that evening.

GM: Oh… you were damn close if Frisk didn’t bring Asriel you would have been.

PUNisher: a point in my favor then. i picked a smart girl.

GM: Yes yes you did but know that she has a devil for a mother do you get my gist.

Punisher: loud and clear.

 

Sans put the phone on the charger. Well, this had been eventful. He gently kissed Frisk awake, she was worth every bit. 

“Good morning… Sans… how are you?” she said sleepily.

“good morning Frisk. well... i’m not a charred skeleton yet so that’s a plus. your mom wants to talk to you. figure you should see this before you do though.” He pointed to the phone with the conversation on it.   She shot up in bed her hair a mess. She forgot her phone at the pool. “Oh my god…” she grabs the phone from Sans as she reads the texts and sighs.

“Paps brought your bag over earlier.” He motioned to the bag near the nightstand.   Frisk glanced over at Sans. 

“Thank you for taking care of all of this. I wish mom would see that you would never hurt me.” She said leaning into his shoulder. 

“she will come around... i guess she and i have that in common. i’ve had a hard time letting go of Paps... but i know i need to. when you’re done with that, Mettaton is probably waiting in the lobby for breakfast. i mentioned it earlier but you just went back to sleep.” 

“Sans if we get our own place and Paps isn’t ready. He can live with us. You know that right?”

“yes, I do, but honestly... i don’t want to put him in that position and frankly... i think he’s just been waiting for me to tell him i actually think Mettaton is good for him.” Frisk looked into his eye lights.

“I know this is going to be hard for you but I will be here supporting you okay. He will be fine because you taught him everything he needs to know.” She took her hand and gently rubbed his skull. He nuzzled against her touch.

“you’re right... sometimes i forget that. i’m going to go talk to him now. You enjoy your breakfast and try not to get too impatient with Tori.” he kissed her nose before he stood up and slid on his shirt and jacket. Frisk got up from the bed.

“Sans… I don’t have my clothes with me…” she blushed… 

“in the bag sweetheart.” 

“I can always go out there like this.” she teased

“you do that and i’m going to scramble every male you come across... plus the security cameras.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on don’t tell me it wouldn’t be fun to just run around and not worry about stuff for once…” She half meant what she said.

“maybe, but i’m a jealous boyfriend sweetheart. like i’ve said, i don’t share.” 

“Neither do I … Go talk to your brother I am going to see if I can walk….” He chuckles at that last bit and left the room after pocketing his phone. There was a spare card key on the nightstand for her.  Frisk got off the bed. Her body somewhat ached from the last night ventures. A blush came to her face as she looked at the mirror and noticed a bite mark under her “tattoo.”

“What the... did he give me a hickey of sorts…”  She put on her clothes and walked downstairs to meet up with Mettaton. “Hey Mettaton sorry about yesterday I got cramps so I decided …”

“Oh no need to explain darling. I might have done the same if I was in his shoes.” 

“Whhh..aat do you mean Mettaton?” glancing around.

“Come now, there are cameras in the pool area for security and to help lifeguards. I saw what you were doing. I did not tell Papyrus though.” 

Her eyes filled with horror “Does Sans know that you know?”

“No and I plan to keep it that way. Darling, what you two do is your business, I’m not going to pry.”   Her face softens. 

“Well since you are being so nice to me I can tell you a secret you want to hear. Sans is going to talk to Paps about the Birds and the Bees”

“That right? I knew he wanted to talk to his brother but I didn’t consider he’d actually talk about THAT despite mentioning it.”  Meanwhile, Sans knocked on the door of the other room. Geez this was not a conversation he ever wanted to have, but his brother was important. THIS was important.

“COMING I AM ALMOST DONE WITH MY SHOWER.”

“Paps, ya really shouldn’t announce that.” Sans answered with a smile. 

“SORRY I ANNOUNCED THAT I WAS TAKING A SHOWER SANS I WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE.” Sans shook his head, he’d told Paps not to do that, but his brother was always the honest one so it wasn’t a surprise that it was a tough habit to break. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a few minutes Papyrus comes to the door and greets his brother with a hug. 

“SANS HOW ARE YOU DOING? YOU LOOK SO HAPPY OF LATE. I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE SO FULL OF JOY.”

“Frisk is what happened, spending time with her lifts my spirits.” Back in the lobby.

 

“So darling, what would you like to eat?” 

  
“Well anything but Grillby's special ketchup.” She giggled to herself although Mettaton wouldn’t get the reference.

“Well I don’t think I have that on the menu, but I have anything else you would like.” 

 

Upstairs... 

 

“so, we need to talk... um, but not out here in the hall.” 

“COME IN SANS. TAKE A SEAT JUST WATCH OUT FOR METTATON’S STUFF HE LIKES IT A CERTAIN WAY.”

“I think i can do that.” He replied as he stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. 

“SANS YOU SEEM NERVOUS DO YOU WANT TEA?”

“no, but thanks for the offer. i guess i am a bit nervous. i’ve been meaning to bring this up but it’s not an easy topic and... it’s kinda past time you knew.” 

“ABOUT WHAT SANS?” Papyrus sat next to him on the couch.

“advanced dating.” 

“SANS I ALREADY KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT….” Papyrus look down at his feet. “I JUST DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU OR GO AGAINST YOUR WISHES.” Sans sighed.

“i was kinda afraid of that. look, i know that you love me. that we’ll always be brothers but i can’t keep you from living life just because of that. i want you to be happy Papyrus. if Mettaton is the one who makes you happy.... then i’m not going to stand in the way. you’re a grown skeleton. you can make your own choices; you don’t need me for that.”  For once in Papyrus’ life he was quieter than usual.

“I know… but I knew that you needed me too.. Like I needed you when we were kids and I wasn’t going to abandon my big brother for no one. You raised me to be the skeleton I am today.”

 

 

 

 

“awww gee Pap... what am i supposed to say to that?” 

“That you will always be there for me as I will always be there for you and Frisk.” He hugs Sans seeing the change within his big brother.

“of course Paps. i’ll always be here for you, you’ll always be my cool little brother.” He said as he hugged Papyrus right back.

 

In the lobby.

 

“So darling, what are your plans?” Mettaton asked between bites. 


	28. Talk

“Well I hope to get mom to cool off a bit on Sans. She hasn’t made it easy on us at all.”

“Sounds like a certain skeleton.”

“I want to move to the city with you guys and maybe open a dance studio. I want Sans to be close to you and Paps.”

“I think I can help you at least find what you’re looking for. Until you find a place of your own, however, you’re welcome to stay here at the hotel.”

“Well… about our room…” she blushed wildly.

“Dear, what goes on behind closed doors STAYS behind closed doors. Don’t fret over anything like that.”

“We are going to need a new mattress and sheets.”

“The staff will see to that sometime today. They’re very discreet. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you Mettaton. Oh hey looks the boys are done with their ‘talk.’ ” Mettaton followed her gaze to see Papyrus looked to be fuming, as usual, over Sans so the shorter skeleton must have annoyed him with a pun.

“What san-sational pun did you tell Paps today Sans?” Frisk seeing the fumes coming out of Paps ears as she laughed. Sans’ grin widened while his brother seemed to groan before turning back to Sans.

“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE! YOU’VE INFECTED THE HUMAN TOO!”  Sans just shrugged, but the smile was still there.

“I know a good pun-ishment I can give to Sans.” Frisk said flirtatiously.

“oh no... anything but that...” Sans replied with a wink. Mettaton seemed mildly amused and annoyed at the same time while Papyrus just fumed... but was still smiling. Frisk’s hand reached out to Sans to take it it. “How are you? Do you want to ketchup me on everything?” She didn’t know if it went well or not and she wanted him to be just happy.

“we’re good. my condiments to the owner of this place though for having a nice room for us.”

Frisk leaned in to his ear canal “I got to warn you he knows what we did in the pool.” She said with a innocent smile so that she didn’t let anything slip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“kinda figured might be the case, there’s plenty of cameras around here.” He muttered back.

“He is going to replace the mattress and sheets you ruined from last night’s play date.” A “hmmm” was the only response she got for that. He didn’t seem too concerned. After all, there weren’t many out there who’d care who could possibly be worse than Tori. A blush covers her face as she drank the orange juice to cover it up.

“Oh, Sans, Mettaton told me that we can stay here until we get our own place. I was thinking maybe we move to the city so we can be close to your brother.” Saying in normal tone.

“sounds like a good idea actually.”

“I thought you would. I cannot imagine Sans without Papyrus.” At that comment, both of the brothers smiled at her.

“So what did you guys talk about? Or is it a no girls allowed thing.” Frisk added teasingly.

“WE DISCUSS ADULT THINGS THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE TO DISCUSS IN FRONT OF THE FAIRER SEX.” Paps tips his head at Mettaton.

“or in public for that matter Paps.” Mettaton seemed both intrigued and a little flustered by this. Frisk looked at the little flirt Paps did and giggled.   
  
“Sans should we fly the coop leaving the love birds alone.”

“Yeah, besides, i did promise you some ice cream a few days ago.”

“Gee Moonshine shall I recount the things we have done before our first date?”

“nah, that would take too long and the ice cream might melt by then.” She laughed as she stood up from the table and hugged Mettaton.   
  
“I hope you find your perfect dance.” She whispers in his ear. Mettaton flushed at the words but smiled.

“I will see you later darling and thank you for keeping me company this morning.”

“The pleasure was all mine. See ya Paps I will talk to you later.” She looked up to Sans and offered her hand to him. He smiled and brought her hand to his teeth in a sweet kiss before leading her out of the hotel.


	29. First Date

At the nice cream parlour

 

“See I told you I knew a great ice cream place.” The owner of the nice cream cart underground had opened a store above ground.

“yeah, you sure did.” Sans remarked as he paid for their treat before taking a second lick of his cone.  

“Let’s see first date rules.” Frisk had been given notes from Papyrus on dating “oooh no kissing on the first date… it might give the impression of pressuring your date into sexual favors.”

“got that from Paps did you? wonder if this counts.” He took her free hand and pressed it to his teeth. He seemed amused at her blush.. Always the one who never turned down a challenge.   
  
“Well you know I’ve always been a rule breaker Moonshine.” She said, kissing him on the teeth. He doesn’t object in the slightest. She backed up and resumed looking at the notes…  
  
”According to the notes Paps gave me it says if you are interested in your potential date to give them your number.”

“23.”

“Great number I would have gone with 69 myself.” She laughed, he had the decency to flush... or maybe it was just because their relationship was still new.

“Wait a minute I out-punned the pun master.” She laughed. “This is so awesome I am going to have celebratory bite of my ice cream.” She started eat her ice cone. He loved the sound of her laughter, just as much as anything else about her; so it didn’t bother him one bit to have not had a comeback. Instead though a thought came to mind and he licked his ice cream in a manner that was more than a little on the provocative side.

She glanced up and stopped eating her ice cream as a blush covered her face watching her boyfriend devour the ice cream with his tongue as his eye light never left her eyes.   
“Umm …” She glanced down at Paps’ rules flipping through them. He was enjoying this way too much, and once the ice cream itself was gone he proceeded to slip his tongue into the cone to lap up the remaining bit of ice cream from the cone... not too unlike he’d enjoyed another treat just the night before.

Frisk's body trembled watching this. Her mouth felt like it was drooling she couldn’t take it any more and took the ice cream cone away and collided with his teeth with her mouth, allowing her tongue to taste his. His tongue was cool and tasted faintly of the vanilla treat he’d just finished. Frisk broke away a little ice cream was on the side of her mouth as she took her fingers to wipe it away and sucked them clean.  _Two can play this game._  She thought to herself. She loved these games. His usual grin widened a fraction and a soft blush stole over his cheekbones. He had loved her reaction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know the rule book says if you like the date at the end it is just polite to ask them out again…”

She said lustfully. He nodded and seemed thoughtful for a moment before he focused on her again.

“would you like to rendezvous later tonight to see the stars?” Her flirtatious act stilled as she heard this. Sans and her had a fond moment looking at the fake stars underground. The telescope was, of course, sabotaged but still he liked talking about them. Quite a bit. She looked up at Sans with a gentle smile.   
  
“I would love to Sans.”

“i’ll meet you outside the hotel then at six.”

“It’s a date.”

“yeah.”


End file.
